Et si ce n'était pas fini ?
by Mymy-chama
Summary: DEUX ANS APRES LA FIN DE LA SAISON 5 ! Arthur est mort, la vie poursuit son cours à Camelot. Toutefois, lorsque d'étranges mouvements magiques sont localisés non loin du château, l'inquiétude se fait sentir. Que se passera t-il lorsqu'une certaine personne que tous croyaient morte réapparaîtra ? Que se passera t-il lorsque Merlin, au lieu d'être un allié, deviendra une menace ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste ici ma première fiction sur Merlin. J'espère que ce premier chapitre n'est pas une catastrophe et que vous apprécierez ce début. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup :)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourrez trouver, j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible. Si vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas, faîtes m'en part, j'essaierai de corriger les problèmes. **

**J'essaierai aussi de poster chaque semaine ( ou toutes les deux semaines en cas d'absence ou autres problèmes qui me retarderaient ).**

**Malheureusement, Merlin ne m'appartient pas, c'est une oeuvre de la BBC. Si Merlin était né de mon imagination, la fin aurait été bien différente... d'où cette histoire justement ! ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture mes très chers ! :)**

Chapitre_ 1:_ _La vie sans Arthur._

_Il galopait avec de braves chevaliers arborant un dragon doré sur leurs capes rouges. Les chevaliers de Camelot._

_Il galopait en tête des troupes, à côté du roi._

_Il galopait près d'Arthur. _

_Depuis son entrée au service du roi de Camelot, qui n'était encore que le prince à cette époque, cette place lui appartenait. Il l'utilisait à bon escient afin de seconder, épauler et protéger Arthur. Au péril de sa vie. Tel était son destin._

_Il rajusta maladroitement son foulard bleu autour de son cou et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Arthur._

_ - Sire, tenez-vous vraiment à passer par la vallée des Rois déchus ?_

_ - On a peur des bandits, Merlin ? Se moqua le roi._

_ - Plutôt peur pour votre armure, en fait. Répondit le serviteur. J'ai passé la matinée à la polir, ça m'ennuierait qu'elle soit abîmée. _

_ - Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de ton travail. Quand on passe ses journées à la taverne ou à faire l'idiot, c'est dur d'accorder du temps à autre chose, comme ses corvées par exemple, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_

_Merlin esquissa un sourire amusé et répliqua:_

_ - Je m'en sors très bien._

_ - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu constater. N'oublie pas que tu m'as laissé mourir._

_ - Qu... Quoi ?_

_Arthur stoppa son cheval, aussitôt imité par son valet qui dardait sur lui un regard à la fois dubitatif et paniqué. Quand son maître se retourna, Merlin en fit de même et constata que les chevaliers qui les suivaient quelques instants auparavant avaient disparus. En reportant son attention sur Arthur, celui-ci ne semblait nullement inquiet ou étonné de la situation._

_« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » se demanda le sorcier, sentant une peur viscérale lui tordre l'estomac._

_ - Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt à Camlann. Poursuivit le roi, indifférent au trouble de son serviteur. Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup plus qu'arrêter les Saxons. Tu aurais pu me retrouver et tuer Mordred avant qu'il n'enfonce son épée dans ma poitrine. C'est ta faute si je suis mort, Merlin. Et tu le sais._

_Un goût amer emplit la bouche de Merlin et ses yeux bleus-gris se voilèrent de larmes coupables. Il savait qu'Arthur avait raison. Il en était conscient et ça lui faisait mal... si mal. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant le lac d'Avalon. Une barque enflammée flottait sur l'eau calme et limpide, contraste bouleversant des éléments. Il aperçut Guenièvre marcher sur la surface, la tête haute, ainsi que Gaïus suivi des chevaliers de Camelot, tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du lac, tel des fantômes insouciants de ce curieux phénomène. Merlin ramena son regard à l'emplacement de l'île nichée au milieu du lac mais ne vit d'île nulle part. A la place, le château de Camelot entra dans son champ de vision, imposant et majestueux. Tout ceux qu'il aimait ainsi que sa maison étaient réunis à Avalon et semblaient tendre vers lui des appels silencieux, l'incitant à venir les rejoindre. Pourtant, lorsque Merlin posa son pied sur l'eau, celle-ci se désagrégea en de minuscules petites étincelles miroitantes qui disparurent dans le sol et emmenèrent avec elles Guenièvre, Gaïus, le peuple de Camelot, et même le château, laissant le jeune magicien complètement seul au milieu d'une nature obscure et brumeuse._

- Merlin ! Merlin, réveille toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, haletant et en sueur. Il se redressa en position assise, hoquetant et les joues dévorées par les larmes. Habitué à cet état de détresse que son pupille avait développé, Gaïus l'entoura de ses bras sans ajouter un mot. Après un long moment de silence et après être sûr que la crise de Merlin s'était calmée, le médecin prit la parole:

- J'ai comme l'impression que tes cauchemars prennent le dessus sur les somnifères.

Merlin hocha la tête, désemparé. Il avait conscience des efforts de Gaïus pour rendre son sommeil agréable. Mais entre les somnifères, les potions et même la magie, le vieil homme commençait à être à court d'idées. Depuis deux ans maintenant, après la mort d'Arthur et le retour de Merlin à Camelot, celui-ci ci avait commencé à être harcelé par les insomnies avant d'être confronté aux cauchemars. Chaque nuit, sans exception, il s'éveillait en hurlant et en pleurant quelques fois. Ni lui ni son tuteur n'avaient encore trouvé la solution à ce problème.

Merlin s'essuya les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il lança un coup d'œil gêné à Gaïus et murmura:

- Je suis désolé, Gaïus...

Ce dernier tapota l'épaule de son fils de cœur avec compréhension et annonça:

- Ton petit-déjeuner est sur la table. Essaie de ne pas traîner, Guenièvre a besoin de toi, ce matin.

Le jeune sorcier s'habilla, prit son premier repas à la hâte et quitta les appartements du médecin. Sur le chemin menant aux quartiers de la reine, Merlin laissa son regard vagabonder dans la cour du château, s'attardant inutilement sur les activités diverses des paysans et des serviteurs. Quand il arriva en vue des appartements de Guenièvre, son cœur se serra douloureusement, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Il avait l'habitude.

Il frappa quelques coups et entendit la voix de son amie le prier d'entrer. Guenièvre était debout devant la table, entourée par Léon et Perceval, ses deux chevaliers les plus proches. Tous les trois étudiaient attentivement une carte disposée en longueur sur la table. Merlin s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. Il s'agissait d'une représentation précise de la forêt que Merlin avait lui-même établie quelques mois auparavant.

- Comment vas-tu, Merlin ? Demanda Guenièvre, son sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres.

- Ça va. Répondit-il, sans pour autant lui rendre son sourire.

La reine ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse passive, ni de son humeur maussade et déprimée.

Elle avait l'habitude.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir ce matin, poursuivit-elle, c'est pour savoir si tu es disponible afin d'accueillir ma nouvelle servante. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver mais, à part lui exposer ses tâches, je n'aurais pas le temps de lui présenter les lieux. J'aimerais que tu lui fasses visiter le château si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Pas de problème, j'ai la matinée.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Mais... Pourquoi avez-vous une nouvelle servante ? Laïa est partie ?

- Elle est retournée dans son village prendre soin de sa mère souffrante.

Elle reporta son attention sur la carte. Inquiet, Merlin demanda:

- Il y a un problème ?

- La dernière patrouille a décelé la présence de bandits dans la forêt. Malheureusement un grand nombre est parvenu à s'échapper...

- Voulez-vous que j'utilise la magie pour les localiser ?

- C'est gentil, mais nous savons déjà où ils se cachent, nous cherchons simplement à délimiter le périmètre pour leur tendre un piège.

- Majesté, peut-être que Merlin pourrait nous accompagner ? Demanda Léon. Sa magie pourrait nous être utile. Il peut s'occuper de votre servante à notre retour.

Guenièvre sembla hésiter un instant mais elle finit par secouer négativement la tête, les lèvres plissées.

- Je préfère éviter. Merlin, tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je tiens à tout prix à éviter de prendre le risque que ta magie devienne publique. Nous nous sommes toujours passés d'y avoir recours et nous devons continuer. Même si j'ai autorisé la magie à être pratiquée...

- Sur demande auprès de vous, seulement, et pour des cas particuliers. Coupa Merlin. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « autorisé la magie à être pratiquée. »

- Merlin... soupira tristement Guenièvre. Je comprends ton point de vue, je t'assure, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter la magie, tu le sais. Depuis Morgane, depuis la mort d'Arthur, depuis ce complot où un sorcier a cherché à me tuer, je me méfie... Bon, pour en revenir aux bandits, nous ferons sans magie.

- D'accord. Obtempéra le jeune sorcier en hochant la tête. A quelle heure doit arriver votre nouvelle servante ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je te ferai appeler lorsqu'elle sera là.

- Avez-vous des corvées pour moi ?

Guenièvre fixa Merlin un long moment, mal à l'aise.

- Pourrais-tu remettre de l'ordre ici s'il te plaît ? Je voulais m'en occuper mais j'ai un conseil que je repousse depuis trop longtemps.

- Bien-sûr.

- Et, Merlin ? Je te le répète pour la millième fois... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu fais, honnêtement.

Le concerné, qui avait commencé à remettre de l'ordre sur le bureau, expliqua d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant:

- ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment ! Je veux être occupé, j'y tiens.

- Très bien...

Sur ces mots, Merlin se remit au travail. Après le nettoyage de l'appartement, il se trouva d'autres occupations dans l'armurerie, s'appliquant à polir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

S'empêcher de penser. S'empêcher de penser. S'empêcher de penser.

* * *

><p>Finalement, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, un serviteur vint le prévenir que la reine l'attendait dans ses appartements. Merlin s'y rendit sans perdre une seconde. Guenièvre était en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille, environ du même âge que Merlin. Elle portait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qu'elle avait attachés en une longue tresse, des joues légèrement roses, et elle découvrit des yeux d'un bleu cristallin lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le sorcier. Son attitude intimidée amusait particulièrement Guenièvre qui faisait son possible pour la mettre à l'aise.<p>

- Rosy, je te présente Merlin dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui va te faire visiter le château.

- Bonjour, Merlin.

Sa voix allait de pair avec son attitude. Elle était douce, attendrissante, semblable à celle d'une jeune fille toute fragile qu'on aurait peur de briser en élevant le ton.

- Enchanté, Rosy. Alors... tu es prête à découvrir le château ?

- Oui, je vous suis.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis aussi un serviteur.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard contrarié, lui rappelant qu'elle ne le forçait pas à tenir encore ce rôle. Elle les regarda quitter ses appartements et plongea dans ses pensées. Elle espérait secrètement que Merlin sympathiserait avec Rosy et qu'il retrouverait son caractère jovial et enjoué d'antan... Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis la mort d'Arthur. Merlin avait tellement changé. Il restait toujours aussi bon, attentionné, serviable et généreux, mais... il n'avait plus la même manière de se comporter, la même manière de montrer ses qualités. Il ne souriait plus, il avait effacé sa gaieté contagieuse et il se forçait à être toujours occupé pour ne pas avoir à penser. Arthur avait emporté quelque chose de Merlin avec lui. Quelque chose que Guenièvre, Gaïus, Léon et Perceval espéraient un jour retrouver.

* * *

><p>- Voici l'armurerie. Déclara Merlin en entrant, Rosy sur les talons. Mais je pense que tu n'auras pas à y venir.<p>

- C'est toujours bien de savoir où ça se situe. Répondit la servante de sa petite voix.

Merlin l'emmena ensuite dans la grande cour en lui expliquant où menait chaque porte et à quelle pièce correspondait chaque fenêtre.

- Là haut, c'est le quartier des serviteurs, c'est là que tu logeras.

- D'accord... chuchota Rosy, les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres en question.

- Bien, maintenant... je peux te montrer les extérieurs si tu veux, et la ville basse. D'ailleurs, de quel village viens-tu ?

- De Aldaran. C'est à quelques lieues du village d'Ealdor.

- Ealdor ? Je suis originaire d'Ealdor.

- C'est amusant ! S'exclama alors Rosy, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quand es-tu arrivé à Camelot, Merlin ? Peut-être qu'on s'est déjà croisés dans le passé.

- Je suis arrivé il y a... treize ans...

Il baissa la tête en repensant au jour de son arrivée au château. Il avait évité à Gaïus de terminer sa chute sur le sol, il avait immédiatement sympathisé avec Guenièvre qui n'était alors qu'une servante et... il avait rencontré Arthur. Kilgarrah. Sa destinée. Sentant les larmes brouiller sa vision, il respira profondément et chassa ses souvenirs.

- Wow... souffla Rosy, bouche-bée. Mais alors... Tu as connu le roi Uther et le roi Arthur ?

La gorge soudainement nouée, Merlin hocha vivement la tête au lieu de répondre. La jeune fille parut remarquer son trouble et sa soudaine envie d'écourter la conversation. Elle posa une main timide sur son bras et murmura:

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

- Il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors, veux-tu visiter la ville basse ? Proposa t-il, tentant d'être plus amical.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Merlin avait fait découvrir à Rosy la ville basse, les principaux commerces, ainsi que les environs du château. L'après-midi, il l'avait aidée dans ses corvées afin qu'elle prenne plus facilement ses marques et qu'elle se sente moins perdue. En la quittant dans la cour, au coucher du soleil, il lui annonça:

- Surtout, si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? Tu peux aussi t'adresser à Guenièvre, elle est très gentille et elle connaît ça, le travail d'une servante. Ne sois pas gênée à poser des questions.

- Je m'en souviendrai... Merci infiniment pour aujourd'hui, je me sens déjà plus familière avec le château.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Merlin décida de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il sortit du château sur le dos de son cheval, traversa la ville basse et s'engagea dans la forêt. Il galopa longtemps, très longtemps, mais ralentit le rythme lorsqu'il sentit sa monture s'épuiser. Enfin, la berge du lac d'Avalon apparut dans son champ de vision. Il attacha son cheval à une branche et le laissa paître tranquillement, puis marcha vers le lac. L'eau était toujours aussi limpide, aussi calme, aussi silencieuse. Cette eau qui avait vu passer tellement de morts, tellement d'amis. Merlin s'assit en tailleur sur la berge, continuant de scruter la surface avec insistance. Il avait l'impression de voir les fantômes de Freya et de Lancelot, il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir leur présence. Et bien-sûr, il revoyait très nettement le corps d'Arthur allongé sur cette barque qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à enflammer... Voir Arthur consumé par les flammes était trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur.<p>

- ça fait deux ans, jour pour jour... Deux ans, Arthur.

Merlin ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

- ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas poli votre armure, je me demande dans quelle état elle doit être... ça fait deux ans que nous ne sommes plus allés à la chasse, ni en patrouille... ça fait deux ans que je ne peux plus vous appeler « crétin royal ». La vie est très différente, sans vous. J'avais toujours réussi à vous protéger avant... j'avais toujours trouvé un moyen de vous aider quand ça n'allait pas... mais à Camlann... j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger, alors que c'était mon destin. Je m'en veux, Arthur, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux... Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas changer, de toujours rester moi-même... mais je n'y arrive pas. Sans vous, ma magie n'a plus de sens, ma vie n'a plus de sens. J'étais né pour vous servir, mais aujourd'hui que me reste t-il ?

Merlin se tut, les larmes ayant envahit ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces paroles à haute voix, il avait probablement répondu aux cris de son cœur meurtri. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs... Le visage d'Arthur se forma dans son esprit, il se souvint des matins où il le tirait du sommeil, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il se souvint de leurs taquineries respectives , ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des disputes de vieux couples, il se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient traversé côte à côte. Merlin ne pouvait pas le nier, Arthur avait été son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur... il l'était toujours, et il le serait toujours. Le jeune sorcier repensa alors aux propos mystérieux du Grand Dragon. « Quand Albion en aura le plus besoin, Arthur reviendra. ». « Il est le roi qui fut et qui sera. ». Merlin puisait l'espoir dans ces paroles et priait pour qu'elles soient vraies. L'idée que Kilgarrah lui ait menti pour soulager son chagrin et le raccrocher à l'avenir lui donnait envie de vomir. Non, il voulait croire en ce qu'avait dit son vieil ami. En se rappelant celui-ci, Merlin se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne l'avait pas revu après la mort d'Arthur et, comme Kilgarrah lui avait annoncé qu'il avait suffisamment vécu, il redoutait qu'il soit mort. C'était la même chose pour Aithusa. Merlin savait qu'il s'était attaché à Morgane et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait pu devenir suite à la mort de la prêtresse.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier... L'idée de mort revenait sans cesse dans son esprit: Arthur, le Grand Dragon, sans nul doute Aithusa. Il ne pensait qu'aux morts. Épuisé par un trop plein d'émotions, Merlin jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lac puis rejoignit son cheval pour rentrer au château.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Comme je suis en avance sur l'écriture de cette fic, je poste maintenant le chapitre 2. Je suis consciente que l'intrigue est, disons, assez plate, mais le prochain chapitre va énormément bougé, je vous le jure ! Il va se passer des choses... probablement inattendues. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre_ 2: Soupçons..._

Plusieurs jours passèrent à Camelot. Rosy s'était vite habituée à ses nouvelles tâches et travaillait avec ardeur. Elle ne se plaignait jamais et était toujours prête à aider les autres serviteurs quand elle avait un peu de temps libre. Jamais Merlin n'avait vu autant de dévotion chez une servante, mis à part Guenièvre lorsqu'elle en était encore une. En fait, Rosy ressemblait beaucoup à Guenièvre dans sa manière de voir les choses et sa façon de travailler. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Merlin et elle s'étaient vite entendus et étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis. Ce midi-là, ils étaient chargés, secondés par d'autres serviteurs, de concocter les plateaux nécessaires pour ensuite les servir aux familles nobles venues rendre visite à la reine. Ces familles, des proches de longues dates de la lignée Pendragon, étaient arrivées deux jours auparavant et se montraient toutes particulièrement capricieuses au niveau de la nourriture.

- Allez, on se remue un peu ! Ordonna la cuisinière en fusillant les serviteurs du regard, plus particulièrement Merlin qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié.

- Elle est insupportable ! Glissa Rosy à l'oreille de Merlin.

- Bienvenue dans les cuisines de Camelot ! Plaisanta t-il.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire amusé à Rosy. Elle s'empara d'un plateau et attendit que Merlin prenne le sien avant de quitter les cuisines. Ils marchèrent côte à côté, bavardant discrètement sur la sévérité dont faisaient preuve les nobles qu'ils avaient ordre de servir.

- As-tu déjà rencontré ces familles avant ? Demanda Rosy.

- Oui, plusieurs fois. Elles venaient fréquemment sous le règne de Uther, mais Arthur ne les a jamais appréciées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'était pas comme Uther. Répondit simplement Merlin, les yeux dans le vague, la mine assombrie en évoquant l'époque.

Rosy hocha la tête mais, ayant vite compris que son ami détestait parler du passé, évita de rajouter un commentaire. Ils se séparèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et chacun traça sa route en direction d'un appartement différent.

En début d'après-midi, Merlin se trouvait dans les quartiers de Gaïus, en train de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le bureau de travail de son tuteur avant d'aller cueillir des herbes.

- Je ne pense pas rentrer avant ce soir. Annonça le médecin. Si la fièvre de cette petite fille persiste, je ne pourrais pas la laisser.

- Pas de problème, Gaïus, je serais sûrement occupé, moi aussi. Guenièvre organise un banquet pour le départ des familles nobles.

- Ne bois pas trop, d'accord ? Tenta de plaisanter le vieil homme.

- Vous me connaissez, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Répliqua la sorcier d'un ton neutre.

Gaïus soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir tiré un sourire à son pupille, attrapa sa sacoche au passage et, après un coup d'œil à Merlin, quitta la pièce. Ce dernier se munit d'un petit sac qu'il utilisait pour ranger les herbes et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de le faire lui-même. Rosy passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et appela:

- Merlin ? Oh tu es là ! S'exclama t-elle en apercevant le jeune homme. J'ai croisé Gaïus dans le couloir, il m'a dit que tu étais là et que je pouvais entrer sans frapper..., se justifia t-elle, consciente de son impolitesse.

- Tu peux entrer. Dit-il à son amie.

Rosy pénétra à l'intérieur et fit quelques pas hésitants.

- La reine Guenièvre aimerait que j'aille lui chercher des plantes et des fleurs, elle m'a demandé de faire appel à Sanya pour qu'elle m'accompagne parce que... je ne connais pas encore très bien les environs... mais... Sanya m'a envoyée balader.

- Sanya n'est pas ici depuis très longtemps, expliqua Merlin, et elle ne parle avec personne, on dirait qu'elle déteste tout le monde.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué..., répondit Rosy en riant tout bas. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de m'indiquer le chemin s'il te plaît ?

- Non, je vais venir avec toi, je dois aussi aller cueillir des herbes pour Gaïus.

- D'accord. Alors... je te suis.

Merlin et Rosy sortirent du château et traversèrent la cour. En approche du pont-levis, ils furent dépassés par une horde de chevaux qui déboulèrent le pont sans prêter garde aux villageois qui, se trouvant sur leur chemin, durent se pousser à la hâte. Merlin les regarda disparaître dans la cour, subitement angoissé. Il s'agissait d'une patrouille qui était partie la veille inspecter un village après qu'un habitant ait témoigné d'un étrange phénomène magique. Vu le retour précipité de la patrouille, quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Merlin vit Léon stopper son cheval devant lui.

- Merlin, rejoins-nous dans la salle du trône immédiatement !

Le sorcier fit un mouvement de tête en guise de réponse et reporta son attention sur Rosy. Elle semblait quelque peu effrayée par l'urgence que dégageait la voix du chevalier.

- Rosy, peux-tu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner ? S'inquiéta Merlin.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller.

- On se retrouve plus tard !

Quand Merlin entra dans la salle du trône, Guenièvre venait juste d'arriver. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers ses nobles chevaliers et se posta devant eux, le visage grave. Merlin la rejoignit mais resta un peu à l'écart.

- Léon, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

- Nous avons recueilli plusieurs témoignages de villageois. Chacun d'eux nous a relaté à peu près la même chose. Des sorciers, voyageant en grand nombre, ont traversé leur village en volant tout ce qui leur était utile, à savoir des vêtements ou de la nourriture en abondance. Ils ont, bien évidemment, usé de magie pour commettre le pillage.

- Ont-ils eu recours à la violence ? Est-ce qu'il y a des morts ou des blessés à déplorer ?

- Non, majesté. Ils se sont contentés de repousser les villageois qui essayaient de protéger leurs biens, mais n'ont rien fait d'autre.

- Où sont-ils partis ?

- Ils font route vers Camelot. Nous pensions les croiser sur le chemin du retour mais nous n'avons malheureusement détecté aucune trace d'eux. Il est possible qu'ils utilisent la magie afin de se camoufler.

Guenièvre médita sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fit quelques pas dans la vaste pièce, les lèvres plissées de concentration. Tout à coup, en s'arrêtant devant les fenêtres et en observant le soleil se réfléchir derrière les vitres, elle pensa à Arthur. Nul doute que son défunt mari aurait su quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Il avait toujours su garder la tête sur les épaules. Depuis sa mort, Guenièvre tentait de l'imiter, d'être à la hauteur des espérances qu'il nourrissait en elle, d'être la reine que Camelot attendait qu'elle soit. Elle se remémora les longues nuits passées dans la chaleur de ses draps, dans la chaleur des bras d'Arthur, emprisonnée dans son étreinte réconfortante. Il lui répétait souvent que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, elle seule était apte à lui succéder. Il louangeait presque sa sagesse, sa bonté et sa compassion pour autrui, parfois au point de la faire rougir. S'endormir seule était dur, chercher la présence de son époux sur le trône voisin du sien et se heurter à une place vide, régner seule, vivre seule... tout ça était dur.

- Arthur... murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Guenièvre, ça ne va pas ? chuchota une voix près de son oreille.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Merlin. Il dardait sur elle des yeux interrogateurs et inquiets. C'est par ce regard, bien qu'éteint depuis deux ans, que Guenièvre prit conscience de son égoïsme. Bien-sûr qu'elle souffrait de l'absence d'Arthur, mais elle n'était pas seule. Merlin avait passé ses journées à ses côtés pendant onze années, il l'avait vu passer du statut de prince idiot et irréfléchi à celui du plus grand roi de Camelot, toujours prêt à aider ses sujets. Bien que ni Merlin ni Arthur ne l'aient une seule fois avoué, Guenièvre, tout comme les chevaliers ou Gaïus, savait qu'ils se considéraient mutuellement comme des meilleurs amis, comme le frère que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu... Merlin était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Arthur. De quel droit Guenièvre se permettait-elle de l'oublier ou de le faire passer après elle ? Elle se reprochait souvent son comportement envers le sorcier. Il était son ami, un ami très cher, et elle lui interdisait de pratiquer la magie. Merlin lui avait expliqué qu'il était né avec la magie, et lui demander de ne pas s'en servir était comme... l'empêcher d'être lui-même. Guenièvre détestait cela, mais sa peur prenait toujours le dessus, cette peur tenace dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur facilement ou se laisser impressionner, mais elle avait rencontré tellement de problèmes avec la magie qu'elle avait développé une méfiance grandissante. Et ce que ses chevaliers lui rapportaient ce jour-là n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et répondit, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

- Tout va bien, Merlin, je te remercie.

- Majesté, s'enquit Léon, quels sont vos ordres ? Devons-nous les rechercher et les arrêter ?

- Envoyez des patrouilles de recherches, oui, trouvez les et surveillez les de près, mais ne les attaquez pas. Cherchez à savoir quel est leur but et s'ils représentent une menace pour le royaume.

- Si je puis me permettre, majesté, ils ont pratiqué la magie sans votre autorisation et s'en sont servis pour piller un village. Il est clair qu'ils représentent une menace.

- Je ne nie pas les faits, Sir Léon, mais en prenant en compte leur nombre et le fait qu'ils soient des sorciers, nous devons avant tout jouer la prudence. Les laisser se promener librement dans la nature est risqué, j'en conviens, mais les attaquer sans savoir ce qu'ils veulent est tout aussi risqué. Je tiens d'abord à éviter une effusion de sang.

Guenièvre n'était pas sûre d'elle. Elle n'était jamais certaine de rien lorsqu'elle avait affaire à la magie. Mais rien que le mot « magie » l'incitait à être sur ses gardes. Elle préférait se montrait pacifiste et observer les faits et gestes de ces sorciers avant de prendre une décision finale. D'accord ils avaient utilisé leurs pouvoirs sans lui en demander la permission, d'accord ils s'en étaient servis pour voler, d'accord ils méritaient un châtiment. Toutefois, c'était des sorciers. La situation n'était pas aussi facile que pour de simples humains.

- S'il s'avère qu'ils deviennent une véritable menace pour la sécurité de Camelot, vous avez ordre de les tuer.

Léon s'inclina, imité par le reste des chevaliers, et prit congé de la reine. Guenièvre et Merlin se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense salle du trône. Le sorcier avança à pas prudents vers son amie.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise la magie, mais peut-être qu'il serait plus... judicieux que j'accompagne les patrouilles.

- Non, Merlin... Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d'être si dévoué au royaume, à moi... mais je ne préfère pas que tu interviennes. Du moins, pas tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il existe un réel danger.

Merlin ravala son commentaire et tourna les talons. En chemin pour enfin aller cueillir les herbes dont Gaïus avait besoin, il ne put se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait. Guenièvre avait raison d'être méfiante vis à vis de ces sorciers, mais empêcher Merlin de se joindre aux chevaliers, au moins par mesure de précaution, le révoltait. Son aide pouvait se révéler précieuse. Il prit la décision d'attendre le rapport des patrouilles avant de renouveler sa demande auprès de la reine en cas de nouvelle négative. Si Guenièvre s'obstinait à le tenir à l'écart, il irait lui-même au devant des sorciers.

* * *

><p>A la tombée de la nuit, Merlin et Rosy s'empressèrent de gagner la salle de banquet qui avait été richement décorée en l'honneur des amis de la reine. Les familles que recevaient Guenièvre allaient partir le lendemain matin, elle avait donc prévu un grand festin pour leur départ. Les nobles qui résidaient au château étaient également conviés, leurs serviteurs attitrés les suivant pas à pas. En observant leurs allées et venues, une carafe dans les mains, Merlin eu un pincement au cœur. Il se revit à leur place, vérifiant régulièrement que le verre d'Arthur était plein et le resservant si nécessaire. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas retomber dans ses souvenirs. Il déposa sa veste sur le sol, près d'un pilier, afin d'éviter d'être pris dans l'étau de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait. Pendant plusieurs heures, il passa d'invités en invités, jouant le serviteur parfait, essayant de ne pas trébucher maladroitement et jetant des coups d'œils discrets à Rosy qui était un peu nerveuse d'assister à ce genre de banquet. La jeune fille était debout derrière Guenièvre, celle-ci discutant avidement avec sa voisine. Quand la servante croisa le regard de Merlin, elle lui envoya un signe de la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.<p>

- Merlin ? L'appela soudainement Guenièvre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers elle afin d'entendre sa voix, rendue sourde par le brouhaha de la foule.

- Tu peux te retirer, si tu le souhaites.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

- La salle ne manque pas de serviteurs, rassure toi. Tu peux y aller.

- D'accord... Bonne nuit, majesté.

- Bonne nuit, Merlin. Répondit-elle en souriant gracieusement.

Il souhaita également une bonne nuit à Rosy et quitta prestement la pièce. Il traversa la cour sans se presser, voulant profiter de la brise légère qui rodait dans le royaume. Dès qu'il entra dans les appartements de son tuteur, il vit celui-ci assit à sa table de travail, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ce festin ? S'informa Gaïus sans relever la tête de son livre.

- Comme... un festin. Servir à boire, patienter devant un pilier, les joies du festin, en somme.

Merlin s'affala sur un siège laissé en évidence près du médecin et se frotta les yeux. Le silence qui suivit et plus particulièrement l'immobilité de son pupille retinrent l'attention de Gaïus qui daigna finalement poser son livre sur la table.

- Tu veux me parler ? Demanda t-il.

- Quelque chose me tracasse...

- ça, oui, je l'avais remarqué. Qu'y a t-il ?

Merlin raconta donc en détail l'entretien qui avait eu lieu entre Guenièvre et Léon un peu plus tôt dans la journée et relata tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les mystérieux sorciers. Il laissa son tuteur y penser un moment et alla prendre une pomme pour patienter.

- Ce que tu me rapportes, Merlin, ne me laisse rien présager de bon..., finit-il par dire, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis d'accord, mais Guenièvre semble déterminée à ne pas intervenir. En tout cas pour le moment. Mais... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien... rien n'a vraiment changé, la magie est toujours proscrite. Pour l'utiliser, il faut avoir l'autorisation de Guenièvre. J'ai toujours trouvé ce décret stupide, et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. J'ai l'impression que ces sorciers prennent ce décret comme une insulte à leur nature... à notre nature. Comme si nous devions demander la permission d'être ce que nous sommes. C'est peut-être pire que ne pas être reconnu du tout. Se révéler comme ils l'ont fait, dans ce village, pourrait être comme... un défi, ou un acte de révolte.

Gaïus hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur Merlin.

- Ton hypothèse est plus que probable, mon garçon.

- Ils font route vers Camelot... j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent au château, à Guenièvre.

- J'imagine que Guenièvre t'a interdis de t'en mêler ? Supposa Gaïus.

- Comme d'habitude..., soupira Merlin, attristé.

Gaïus savait que Merlin vivait mal le fait d'être mis à l'écart et de devoir encore cacher ses pouvoirs devant Guenièvre, Léon et Perceval, les seuls à être au courant de sa magie. Merlin était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et le voir souffrir en secret lui brisait le cœur. Il avait tant fait pour Arthur, pour le royaume, et s'était fait un devoir de protéger Guenièvre durant les deux dernières années... pour ne pas avoir droit à la reconnaissance qu'il méritait.

Trois coups résonnèrent brusquement derrière la porte, ramenant les deux hommes à la réalité.

- Entrez.

Un jeune garçon s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le souffle court et des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

- Mon petit frère est tombé et il a très mal à sa jambe...

Gaïus rendossa aussitôt son rôle de médecin. Il s'empara de sa sacoche contenant ces flacons et autres herbes, puis suivit l'enfant hors de la pièce. Après le départ de Gaïus, Merlin resta longtemps assis à la même place, à écouter le feu crépiter dans la cheminée et à ressasser les inquiétantes découvertes des chevaliers.

- Euh... Merlin ?

- Hein ?

Il releva la tête en sursaut et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rosy. Elle l'examinait, se demandant s'il n'était pas malade. Quand elle vit que son ami était sortit de ses songes, elle vira au cramoisi et recula d'un pas.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger. J'ai frappé, mais ça ne répondait pas, alors... Je voulais juste te rapporter ça.

Elle lui tendit sa veste d'un geste timide en détournant le regard.

- Tu l'as oublié en partant.

- Oh... merci.

- De rien. Bon, il est très tard, je te laisse.

Merlin darda ses prunelles bleues sur Rosy et la regarda avec plus d'attention. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des détails anormaux. La jeune servante avait les yeux gonflés et rougis et reniflait discrètement. Bien qu'elle gardait la tête baissé, signe évident qu'elle cherchait à cacher son état à Merlin, celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Rosy ?

- Rien, tout va bien.

Merlin lui saisit doucement le poignet et la força gentiment à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu as eu des problèmes au festin ?

- Non... ça n'a rien à voir avec le festin. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma famille... En fait, si je suis devenue servante, c'est pour rapporter de l'argent à ma mère. Elle élève seule mes trois petites sœurs et l'une d'elle est tombée gravement malade. Nous n'avions pas les moyens de payer des soins, alors... j'ai décidé de travailler pour aider ma mère...

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt ! S'enquit Merlin, sidéré. J'aurai pu te donner de l'argent.

- Non, Merlin, c'est... c'était hors de question que j'en parle à qui que ce soit ! C'est à moi d'aider ma famille.

Sur ces mots, Rosy recommença à pleurer. Elle s'écarta de son ami, de peur de l'incommoder, mais il la ramena vers lui et la prit dans ses bras. Rosy leva ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin sur Merlin et scruta son visage. Alors, doucement, sans réfléchir, elle se colla un peu plus à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de se dérober, car son amie le fit avant lui. Elle se remit debout en le fixant d'un regard profondément honteux.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Bégaya t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Merlin resta coi quelque secondes mais il comprenait le geste de Rosy. Elle était désemparée, elle cherchait du réconfort et il était là pour l'écouter. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Je... Je ferai mieux d'y aller... Je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle se rua en courant dans le couloir avant que Merlin n'eut le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche. Il soupira gravement et se frotta la nuque, embarrassé par son attitude. Vraiment, il ne tenait pas rancune à Rosy de l'avoir embrassé. C'était même arrivé une fois à Guenièvre quand elle avait cru qu'il était mort. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée là-dedans. Et surtout, il ne risquait pas de s'en préoccuper... son cœur appartenait à Freya. Le souvenir de la druidesse remontait à plus d'une dizaine d'années, mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il l'aimerait toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Voilà le chapitre 3. Si certains voulaient de l'action, je pense que ce chapitre en offre un peu ( beaucoup ? ). Je vous laisse juger par vous-même...**

**Malheureusement, Merlin ne m'appartient en aucune façon...**

**Je tiens à remercier Elvis ( un Guest ) et laure marez pour leurs reviews qui m'ont énormément motivée ! Merci aussi à laure marez, toujours, et à Zarbi pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à la rubrique " follow ". Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^**

_Chapitre 3: Vérité..._

Une semaine s'écoula.

Camelot avait vu se succéder patrouille sur patrouille, ces dernières passant la forêt et les villages au peigne fin dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur les sorciers. Guenièvre avait ordonné à ses chevaliers de les surveiller, mais comment pouvaient-ils remplir leur mission si les retrouver posait déjà problème ? Après le pillage qu'ils avaient commis, ils s'étaient tout simplement... volatilisés. Oui, c'était le terme. Léon, Perceval et les chevaliers avaient eu beau interroger toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient, aucune d'elles ne put leur apporter de réponse. Peu importe ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ils restaient dans le flou. C'était comme si ces sorciers n'avaient jamais existé.

Ce soir-là, la patrouille dirigée par Léon rentra au château exténuée et découragée. Tout comme lui, les chevaliers sous ses ordres étaient tous... sceptiques. Sceptiques et au summum de l'inquiétude. Ils ne voyaient pas la soudaine disparition de ces sorciers d'un très bon œil. Lorsque Léon posa pied à terre et remit son cheval aux bons soins d'un garçon d'écurie, Merlin courut à sa rencontre.

- Sir Léon !

Celui-ci savait très bien ce que le jeune homme allait lui demander et les mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut obligé de répondre.

- Rien, Merlin... rien.

Merlin jeta un regard circulaire sur la cour et constata que tous les chevaliers se trouvaient dans le même état de déploration que lui ou Léon. Il vit Rosy arriver vers lui, un paquet de linge dans les mains.

- Pas de nouvelle des sorciers ? Demanda t-elle de son éternelle petite voix vibrante de timidité.

Son ami hocha négativement la tête puis tourna les talons. Rosy le suivit et remarqua l'air songeur qu'il arborait.

- Les patrouilles finiront bien par les trouver, se risqua t-elle, ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler comme ça, c'est impossible, même pour des sorciers... enfin, je suppose...

- Oui... Oui, tu as raison.

- Bon... J'ai encore quelques corvées à faire pour la reine... à plus tard, Merlin.

- A plus tard.

Il regarda la servante s'engouffrer dans le château d'un pas rapide et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Depuis le soir où elle l'avait embrassé, elle se montrait encore plus gênée qu'à son arrivée et avait pris une certaine distance avec lui. Merlin lui avait pourtant expliqué que « l'incident » était oublié, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas être convaincue. En chemin pour les appartements de Gaïus, il songea sérieusement à reformuler une requête auprès de Guenièvre pour avoir la permission d'enquêter. Cependant, il connaissait assez bien la reine comme étant têtue en matière de magie. Il soupira une deuxième fois lorsque la seule solution s'imposa à lui: il devait agir derrière son dos. Il n'avait plus le choix. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude ou qu'il ressentait une once de culpabilité. Il allait faire ce qui devait être fait, ce qu'il aurait déjà dû faire. Cette nuit, il allait agir.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit, après avoir essayé de dormir un peu en priant pour ne pas faire de cauchemar, en vain, Merlin s'habilla et sortit silencieusement des quartiers de son tuteur. La lune était pleine et éclairait majestueusement les murs du château, illuminant la cour de sa lumière incandescente. L'air était emplit de fraîcheur, une fraîcheur apaisante à laquelle se mêlait la senteur de la fumée que dégageaient les torches accrochées au mur. La nuit était paisible. Merlin inspira à grandes goulées, détendu par la calme atmosphère du lieu. Mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pont-levis, il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la cour, les sens en alerte. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, scrutant avec méfiance chaque recoin de la forteresse dissimulé dans l'ombre. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Habituellement, les courants d'air sifflaient, les chevaux reclus dans leurs stalles hennissaient et les gardes discutaient. Mais à ce moment-là, Merlin n'entendit rien. Il fit appel à sa magie et amplifia son audition. Ce qu'il perçut alors lui glaça le sang.<p>

Des chuchotements... des légers bruits de pas... des froissements de vêtements collés les uns aux autres... l'écho du métal... puis, il vit des silhouettes percer l'ombre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans son crâne... et il s'écroula.

* * *

><p>L'entrée de Perceval dans les appartements de Guenièvre arracha cette dernière au sommeil. Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'écria, affolée:<p>

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Nous sommes attaqués ! Il faut vous mettre en sécurité.

L'heure n'étant certainement pas aux civilités, Perceval ouvrit les placards de la penderie et fouilla à l'intérieur avec des gestes précipités. Il dénicha des vêtements chauds et les tendit à la reine qui se hâta de disparaître derrière son paravent pour s'habiller. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle était prête. Elle se couvrit d'une cape et rabattit l'ample capuche sur sa tête. Tandis qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, escortée par Perceval, elle s'enquit, tâchant de faire taire sa panique:

- Pourquoi dois-je fuir ? Qui sont nos ennemis ? Quelle est leur position à l'heure où nous parlons ?

- Tous les chevaliers sont sur le pied de guerre, mais nos ennemis sont incroyablement nombreux, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons. Ils ont traversé la ville basse et ont pénétré la citadelle sans que personne ne le remarque.

- La... La citadelle ?! S'écria Guenièvre, bouche-bée. Personne n'a jamais réussi à prendre la citadelle !

- Majesté... c'est une armée de sorciers.

Ces mots laissèrent Guenièvre muette de frayeur. Quelle chance les chevaliers avaient-ils contre une armée de sorciers ? Probablement aucune. Ils seraient neutralisés avant même d'avoir dégainé leurs épées. Combien de sorciers s'étaient déjà introduits dans l'enceinte du château ? Combien de chevaliers étaient tombés ? Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Les survivants pourraient-ils fuir ? Est-ce que les sorciers s'en étaient pris au peuple ? Une multitude de questions défilaient dans l'esprit de Guenièvre, des questions qui lui tordaient l'estomac de peur.

Suivant pas à pas Perceval, elle ramassa une épée perdue au milieu du couloir, prête à se battre s'il le fallait. Et, à son sens, il le faudrait sûrement. Guenièvre et Perceval marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes, passant de couloir en couloir, quand ils commencèrent à se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun sorcier. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre le fracas métallique des armes s'entrechoquant, les hurlements combatifs des chevaliers, les cris des habitants du château... et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun ennemi en vue.

- Perceval, où sont-ils exactement ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont encore à l'étage inférieur... Profitez-en pour fuir.

Le chevalier s'arrêta devant un mur orné d'une tapisserie et souleva cette dernière, découvrant une porte incrustée dans la pierre. Il conjura toute sa force et parvint à la faire tourner sur ses gonds. Cela fait, il se hâta d'attraper une torche et la mit dans les mains de la reine.

- Tenez. Suivez le tunnel. Les sorciers ne s'en sont pas pris à la ville basse, lorsque vous arriverez la-bas, attendez nous. Léon, Merlin et moi vous rejoindrons le plus vite possible et vous conduirons à l'extérieur de Camelot.

- Non ! Je ne peux abandonner le royaume ! Je ne peux pas le laisser à la merci de ces sorciers !

- Majesté, c'est vous qu'ils veulent ! S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous tueront ! Vous devez fuir pendant que vous le pouvez !

- Mais...

Faisant fi des protestations de Guenièvre, Perceval la poussa dans le tunnel et referma la porte. Il replaça la tapisserie juste au moment où une dizaine de sorciers se ruaient en courant dans sa direction.

* * *

><p>Suite au coup qu'il avait reçu, Merlin avait pensé perdre connaissance mais la douleur n'avait fait que l'engourdir et paralyser ses sens. Il s'était effondré sur le sol et luttait désormais contre l'élancement insupportable qui martelait sa boîte crânienne. Il ne voyait plus qu'à travers un rideau flou et n'entendait plus que des bruits et des cris lointains et étouffés. Autour de lui, il savait bien que les combats faisaient rage. Parfois, une cape rouge passait dans son champ de vision défaillant, parfois, l'odeur du feu venait lui chatouiller les narines et parfois, il entendait des hurlements.<p>

Une attaque surprise. Merlin priaient pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas des sorciers qu'ils recherchaient, auquel cas il était évident qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de gagner, encore moins de s'en sortir. Même lui ne pouvait pas se battre contre une armée entière de sorciers ! Il était peut-être Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir ce rôle, pas à ce moment-là, pas dans cette situation, c'était impossible !

Merlin fit des efforts surhumains pour se redresser en position assise. Il utilisa sa magie afin de recouvrer totalement ses sens, puis analysa la situation. Comme il le pensait, les affrontements s'enchaînaient autour de lui, mais il voyait bien que les sorciers, oui, c'était malheureusement eux, prenaient rapidement le dessus. Les chevaliers étaient repoussés comme on repousse une mouche d'un simple mouvement de la main. Merlin se leva et chercha un souffle régulier, la tête tournant légèrement. Une fois sûr qu'il pouvait tenir debout, il courut dans le château, sa priorité étant de retrouver Guenièvre et la mettre à l'abri. Dès qu'il rencontrait des ennemis, il les envoyait s'écraser lourdement contre un mur ou les éjectait plusieurs mètres plus loin. En arrivant à l'étage supérieur, il repéra un attroupement d'une dizaine d'ennemis avancer vers un chevalier à l'allure d'une armoire à glace coincé contre le mur. Merlin reconnut avec effroi Perceval. Il en appela à sa magie et, d'un geste résolu de la main, envoya les sorciers à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Perceval ! Où est Guenièvre ?

- Elle est partie par les tunnels.

Merlin poussa un profond soupir rassuré et hocha la tête.

- Je lui ai dit de nous attendre à la sortie, dans la ville basse, ajouta le chevalier, nous l'emmènerons en lieu sûr après. Merlin, ne peux-tu rien faire contre ces sorciers ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, ils sont trop nombreux, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire !

- Bon, nous devons vite nous échapper d'ici et rejoindre la reine.

- Je vais d'abord chercher Gaïus !

Perceval acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une fois redescendus dans la cour, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Merlin parvint sans trop de difficultés à rejoindre les appartements de Gaïus. Ce dernier était déjà en train de fourrer ses affaires nécessaires dans un sac. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son pupille entrer.

- Merlin !

- Vite, Gaïus, nous devons partir, les sorciers sont partout !

Le médecin boucla son sac, le passa derrière son épaule et suivit le jeune homme hors de la pièce. A l'extérieur du château régnait une cacophonie infernale et Merlin ne voyait pas comment faire sortir son tuteur sans se faire remarquer ou sans risquer de se faire blesser dans la mêlée.

- Gaïus, nous allons passer par les tunnels, c'est le seul moyen.

Merlin refit le même chemin que précédemment, veillant à protéger le vieil homme de son mieux et à surveiller ses arrières. Heureusement qu'il était sorcier, car sans magie il n'aurait pas été très loin. Enfin parvenu devant la tapisserie, il la souleva et ouvrit la lourde porte grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais, alors qu'il allait suivre Gaïus à l'intérieur, il se stoppa net. Le médecin le dévisagea, inquiet.

- Rosy ! S'exclama soudainement Merlin. Je ne peux pas la laisser là !

- Merlin, c'est de la folie !

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, Gaïus !

Celui-ci semblait réticent. Il savait que Merlin et la servante s'entendaient bien, mais l'idée que son fils de cœur se retrouve au milieu des combats lui faisait naître un mauvais pressentiment. Toutefois, le connaissant sur le bout des doigts, il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne le ferait changer d'avis. Finalement, il tapota son épaule et répondit:

- Ne traîne pas, mon garçon.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il referma la porte et laissa retomber la tapisserie contre le mur. Pour commencer, il allait se rendre dans les quartiers des serviteurs. Il savait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient déserté les lieux suite à l'attaque, mais Rosy n'étant pas à Camelot depuis longtemps, Merlin préférait d'abord vérifier si elle s'y trouvait. Il parvint à mettre à terre les sorciers qui avaient eu la malchance de se tenir sur son chemin et arriva, essoufflé, dans la chambre occupée par la jeune fille. Comme il s'y était douté, cette dernière était assise au pied de son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même et sanglotant. Quand elle vit Merlin s'approcher d'elle, elle s'écria:

- Merlin, que se passe t-il ?! Je n'ose pas sortir d'ici tellement j'ai peur !

- Calme toi, Rosy. Les sorciers... ils nous attaquent. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne bouchent toutes les sorties du château. Viens, nous devons...

Il fut coupé par l'écho d'un cri strident, un cri venant du ciel, un cri à résonance animale. Animale ? Affolé, Merlin se précipita aux fenêtres et scruta l'immensité du ciel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme circulaire de la lune, étincelante de lumière... jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette aux ailes déployées la couvre et descende en piquée vers la cour. La créature atterrit souplement au milieu des débris, faisant échapper des cris de détresse aux chevaliers qui se trouvaient autour. Elle avait de longues ailes blanches et était recouverte d'écailles brillantes et menaçantes. Ses prunelles étaient d'un bleu azuré, un bleu profond et transperçant. Sa queue fendait l'air tel un fouet gigantesque. C'était un dragon.

- Aithusa... murmura Merlin, abasourdi.

Comment cela était possible ? Comment Aithusa pouvait-il se retrouver à Camelot ? Comment avait-il réussi à survivre après la mort de Morgane ? Malheureusement, Merlin n'avait pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions ou même d'envisager d'aller voir le dragon, il y avait plus urgent à s'occuper ! Bien que secoué par l'apparition soudaine d'Aithusa, il reporta toute son attention sur Rosy. La servante s'était levée et lui tournait le dos. Ses longues boucles noires retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Mais... depuis quand avait-elle les cheveux noirs ? Rosy était blonde et trente seconde avant, elle était encore blonde. L'angoisse de Merlin monta en flèche. Avant qu'il n'eut le loisir de faire un pas vers elle, elle fit volte-face. A ce moment-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune sorcier aurait préféré être mort. Oui, il aurait préféré être mort que revoir ce visage, ce sourire cruel emplit de satisfaction, ces yeux yeux vert clair luisants de haine et de mépris.

- M... Morgane... bégaya t-il, le souffle court.

- Bonsoir, Merlin, le salua t-elle, visiblement amusée.

Non, c'était impossible. Morgane était morte. Il l'avait tuée ! Il avait vu son corps tomber sur le sol après avoir utilisé Excalibur pour la transpercer. Elle ne pouvait pas être vivante, elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas être sous son nez depuis presque deux semaines !

- Alors, tu préfères m'appeler Rosy ou Morgane ? Continua t-elle, prenant un malin plaisir à déstabiliser Merlin encore plus. Ça n'a pas été facile de jouer la cruche, la pauvre petite paysanne craintive et sans défense qui berce les cœurs. Il faut croire que j'ai un talent de comédienne cachée, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique, Merlin, que je sois devenue la servante de Guenièvre quand elle a été la mienne ?

- Où... Où est la vraie Rosy ?

- La vraie Rosy ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Il n'y a jamais eu de Rosy ! C'est un personnage que j'ai inventé ! Il a simplement fallu me débarrasser de cette Laïa, l'ancienne servante de Guenièvre, prendre sa place en tant que Rosy et le tour était joué. Je dois admettre que ça a failli me rendre nostalgique. Retrouver ta gentillesse, ta bienfaisance... il manquait juste ta maladresse et ton sourire d'idiot ! Où est passé ce Merlin que j'ai toujours connu, hein ? Es-tu sérieusement déprimé par la mort de mon cher frère ou ta joie de vivre imbécile n'était qu'un vulgaire rôle que tu jouais pour qu'il ne te démasque pas ?

Merlin serra les poings, tâchant de refouler la colère et le chagrin qui montaient en lui. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner sans ses veines et s'empressa de calmer son élan démesuré, cet élan qui le faisait trembler de rage.

- Comment ? Comment avez-vous survécu ? S'enquit-il d'une voix plus posée.

Il fallait la distraire, la faire parler, gagner du temps afin qu'il puisse élaborer un plan pour s'enfuir et rejoindre ses amis dans la ville basse. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Morgane, pas aujourd'hui.

- C'est une bonne question. Ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que tu devrais éviter de jouer les assassins, ça ne te va absolument pas. Tu ne sais même pas donner un coup direct pour achever une personne. Tu en as la preuve devant toi.

- L'épée... elle a été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon, c'est impossible que vous ayez survécu !

- Tu oublies, Merlin, que j'avais un dragon avec moi. Si ma blessure résultait du souffle d'un dragon, alors qui de mieux placé qu'un dragon pour guérir cette même blessure ? Balança t-elle sournoisement. Aithusa m'a retrouvée juste à temps.

- Non... Non, vous ne... vous ne respiriez plus... C'est impossible...

Merlin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et dut prendre appui au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il repensait à Kilgarrah. Il devait obligatoirement savoir cela, alors... il aurait pu guérir Arthur ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Était-il trop vieux ? Trop faible ? N'avait-il pas l'énergie suffisante ? Merlin n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse. Savoir que Morgane avait échappé à la mort et qu'elle se tenait devant lui, plus sûre d'elle que jamais, le rendait malade. Une violente nausée l'assaillit, son cœur se serra douloureusement, sa magie explosa dans ses veines. Il réunit toute la puissance dont il était capable et envoya la prêtresse s'écraser contre le mur opposé sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Merlin espérait que la violence du choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il détala des quartiers des serviteurs sans même lui jeter un regard. Il aurait pu la tuer. Enfin, probablement. Il n'en était pas sûr, elle était redoutable et plus résistante qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, avant tout, c'était sa puissance. Lorsqu'elle s'était dévoilée, elle avait dévoilée en même temps toute la magie qui l'habitait et cette magie était impressionnante. Elle avait grandi en force et cela ne laissait rien prévoir de bon pour l'avenir. Dans l'état de panique et de fureur dans lequel il se trouvait, Merlin n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour repousser les sorciers qui lui barraient la route. Après tout, lui aussi était puissant. Il se rendit sans perdre une seconde jusqu'à la tapisserie et se glissa dans le tunnel. Sa peur ne faisait que croître tandis qu'il courrait le long du souterrain, seulement guidé par une boule lumineuse créée grâce à sa magie. Son envie de vomir ne s'était pas atténué, il avait des hauts le cœur qu'il réprimait avec du mal et était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle ? Telle était sa principale question. Il connaissait très bien Morgane, il aurait dû se rendre compte de la supercherie. Comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle possédait un véritable talent de comédienne. Elle était parvenue à berner tout le monde, même Gaïus, pourtant de nature perspicace. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop approché, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il aurait dû deviner !

Merlin reprit son souffle et essaya de chasser ses pensées, d'arrêter de se reprocher son inattention. Le mal était fait, les sorciers avaient pris Camelot, sûrement commandés par Morgane. Désormais, sa préoccupation était de retrouver Gaïus, Guenièvre, Perceval et Léon dans la ville basse et s'enfuir. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. C'était ça ou la mort. Quand il arriva au bout du tunnel, il pria pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses amis et s'engouffra sans attendre à l'extérieur. Le souterrain débouchait sur une rue étroite, entourée de maisons et de vieux commerces. Les habitants sortaient en masse de chez eux et couraient dans tous les sens, espérant probablement savoir ce qui se passait au château et quelle était la cause de tout ce chamboulement. Merlin pensa qu'ils auraient une désagréable surprise au matin... Il passa un regard circulaire sur les alentours, en quête d'un signe de son tuteur ou d'un chevalier.

- Merlin ! Chuchota une voix familière.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête à gauche et distingua la silhouette de Perceval derrière les grandes roues d'une charrette. Il contourna les chevaux et le rejoignit.

- Vite, monte ! Ordonna le chevalier d'un ton pressé.

Guenièvre, Gaïus et Léon étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur, n'attendant plus que lui et le signal du départ. Tout à coup, la charrette se mit en marche. Merlin jeta un regard vers Perceval qui tenait les rênes puis vers ses trois autres amis, silencieux à ses côtés. Il allait devoir leur parler de Morgane, mais ne savait pas encore comment aborder les choses... Les sanglots étouffés de Guenièvre le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il comprenait sa réaction et savait à quel point elle devait s'en vouloir. Ses pensées furent confirmées quand elle prit la parole:

- J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... Oh Merlin, je suis désolée... J'aurais dû te laisser utiliser la magie pour retrouver les sorciers... Si je t'avais laissé faire, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Que va penser le peuple ? Je l'ai abandonné !

- Guenièvre, ce n'est pas de votre faute, la rassura Merlin. Les sorciers ont tout fait pour ne pas qu'on les retrouve et je pense que je n'aurais pas réussi non plus, même avec la magie.

La reine ne répondit pas. Malgré les paroles de son ami, celui-ci se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Tous lancèrent un regard abattu vers le château qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Un vide se creusait en eux. Camelot était leur maison et la quitter aussi brusquement, la laisser aux mains de ces sorciers rebelles, les faisait se sentir démunis et horriblement impuissants. Mais si les deux chevaliers, Guenièvre et Gaïus, pensaient être informés de la situation, ils n'étaient malheureusement pas au bout de leur surprise, car ce que Merlin s'apprêtait à leur révéler n'était pas des plus réjouissants.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... commença t-il, sentant de nouveau la nausée l'envahir.

Les regards qui se braquèrent sur lui le mirent mal à l'aise et le répugnèrent à continuer. Il rassembla son courage et poursuivit:

- J'ai voulu aller chercher Rosy, mais...

- Elle est morte ?! S'écria Guenièvre.

- C'est pire que ça... Rosy... n'était pas Rosy.

- Que veux-tu dire, Merlin ? Demanda Léon, les sourcils froncés.

- Rosy était... c'était... Morgane.

Gaïus et Léon restèrent bouche-bée face à cette révélation. Guenièvre, quant à elle, arborait une expression horrifiée, des larmes d'incompréhension et de pure panique brillaient dans ses yeux marrons. Pour finir, Perceval avait baissé la tête, les mains crispées sur les rênes, mais aucune émotion ne venait transfigurer son visage.

- Morgane... bredouilla la reine, soudain très pâle. Comment... Comment...

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit Gaïus, sous le choc.

- Aithusa l'a soignée alors que je croyais l'avoir tuée... expliqua sombrement Merlin.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Dit Léon. Morgane a toujours convoité le trône... pourquoi s'être fait passer pour une servante et n'avoir rien tenté contre Guenièvre ? Elle avait pleins d'occasions pour cela.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Répondit le sorcier.

- Il est possible que Morgane ait voulu attendre l'arrivée des sorciers. Supposa le médecin. Tenter quelque chose contre Guenièvre, seule, sous sa couverture de servante, aurait fait d'elle le principal suspect alors qu'elle cherchait à ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Justement, pourquoi s'être infiltrée à Camelot ? Ajouta Merlin. Ça ne tient pas debout. Elle aurait pu tout simplement arriver cette nuit avec les sorciers, ça n'aurait rien changé.

La question se posait, en effet, mais personne ne put apporter de réponse, personne ne comprenait les agissements de Morgane. Un long silence suivit cette conversation, jusqu'à ce que la voix calme de Perceval se fit entendre:

- Où allons-nous maintenant ?

Guenièvre semblait hésitante. Elle pouvait demander asile auprès d'un royaume allié, chez la princesse Mithian ou la reine Annis, mais que leur dirait-elle au sujet du retour inattendu de Morgane et de la prise de Camelot par une armée de sorciers ? Comment leur expliquerait-elle la gravité de la situation ? A son grand étonnement, Merlin suggéra:

- Peut-être que nous pourrions d'abord faire route vers... vers Avalon ? Ce lac est peuplé de créatures magiques, je pourrais essayer de communiquer avec elles. Peut-être qu'elles nous aideront...

Guenièvre fixa longuement son ami, paraissant peser le pour et le contre. Elle n'était pas certaine de désirer voir le lieu où Arthur était mort, mais Merlin avait raison. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle devait lui faire confiance, elle devait l'écouter cette fois-ci. Finalement, elle déclara:

- D'accord, allons à Avalon.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt, Merlin, Perceval et Léon se montrèrent aussitôt prudents, surveillant de près leur environnement. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une attaque de bandits, de mercenaires, ou de trafiquants d'esclaves. Enfin, peu avant le lever du soleil, ils arrivèrent à Avalon. Après une brève inspection du lieu, Léon conseilla de s'établir dans la forêt, à la limite avec la berge afin de se tenir à l'écart de la fraîcheur glaciale du lac. Tandis que Perceval et Léon se chargeaient de ramasser du bois et d'allumer un feu, Gaïus et Guenièvre entreprirent de décharger la charrette de leurs maigres bagages, à savoir le sac de Gaïus et ce qu'ils avaient pu récolter d'utile avant de partir.

- Je vais voir si je peux parler à quelqu'un... annonça Merlin en s'éloignant.

Chacun hocha la tête tout en regardant le sorcier disparaître entre les arbres. Merlin s'arrêta devant l'eau et posa ses prunelles bleue-grise sur la surface, semblant attendre un signe d'un habitant d'Avalon.

- Je ne sais pas si... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un m'entend. Mes amis et moi avons besoin d'aide. Morgane est revenue, elle a pris Camelot d'assaut et nous avons été obligés de fuir... Elle a monté une armée de sorciers et... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle réserve au peuple, ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire à Camelot, à Albion... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu, complètement perdu. J'ai besoin d'aide...

Merlin patienta de longues et interminables minutes devant le lac. Il priait pour que quelqu'un l'ait entendu, pour que quelqu'un lui apparaisse et le guide, lui indique la marche à suivre. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, plusieurs silhouettes percèrent l'horizon et marchèrent à sa rencontre. Merlin plissa les yeux afin de distinguer leurs contours et leur attribuer un visage. Dès qu'elles furent plus proches, il put parfaitement les reconnaître. Freya marchait en tête, éblouissante dans une robe blanche fluide et flottante à chacun de ses pas sur l'étendue. Derrière elles suivaient Lancelot et Gauvain, fièrement vêtus de leur tenue de chevalier, la tête levée et un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, enfin, le sorcier aperçut son père et Will, venant clôturer la procession. Merlin ne put tenir. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne chercha même pas à les cacher. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et triste en même temps, qu'à cet instant. Triste car il savait que le moment était éphémère, mais heureux de voir ses proches réunis devant lui, heureux de revoir leur visage, leur sourire et ressentir la chaleur qu'ils apportaient dans son cœur. Il les contempla tour à tour, les mots coincés dans la gorge, le cœur battant la chamade. Le moment était si magique, si précieux, qu'il en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue. Pourtant, ni Freya, Lancelot, Gauvain, Balinor ou Will ne cherchaient à parler, à lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils se contentaient de le fixer de ce même regard emplit de bienveillance, d'amitié pour certains, d'amour pour d'autres... Ils finirent par s'éloigner sur les côtés afin de laisser place à quelque chose qui avançait lentement derrière eux. Une barque. Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi une barque flottait seule au milieu du lac, encore moins pourquoi elle glissait doucement dans sa direction. Il chercha la réponse chez Freya, mais la druidesse avait disparu. Il en était de même pour les deux chevaliers, son père et son ami d'enfance. Bien que déçu ne pas avoir discuté avec eux, Merlin se concentra de nouveau sur la barque. Elle approchait, encore et encore, inexorablement du bord. Lorsqu'elle toucha la berge, le sorcier examina son contenu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses larmes, qui avaient tari quelques secondes auparavant, se remirent à couler de plus belle. Cette fois, il n'était plus capable de les réprimer. Sur la barque, couché sur un épais lit de branches, habillé d'une cote de maille et d'une cape rouge au dragon doré, Excalibur dans les mains, reposait un homme.

Arthur.

**Alors, verdict de ce chapitre ? Dois-je continuer ou tout simplement m'arrêter là car c'est trop nul ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ! J'ai eu énormément de difficultés à l'écrire car je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ce que je faisais... Je l'ai effacé, réécrit, ré-effacé, réécrit... Je me suis torturée pour arriver à ce résultat qui, tout à fait entre nous, est mieux sans être grandiose. Enfin, c'est mon avis ^^ Si vous vous posez des questions ou que des choses vous paraissent bizarres dans ce chapitre, c'est sûrement normal. **

**Je remercie lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY, laure marez, Elvis et un Guest dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le nom, pour leurs reviews si gentilles ! :)**

**Encore une fois, Merlin n'est pas à moi, quelle tristesse... ( quoique... )**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! ;)**

_Chapitre 4: De fragiles retrouvailles..._

Le temps s'était figé. Le chant de l'eau s'était tut. Le vol des oiseaux, des papillons, et même le souffle du vent entre les arbres, s'étaient immobilisés. Plus aucun bruit ne régnait à Avalon. C'était du moins ce que croyait Merlin. Même son corps semblait s'être décomposé. Il était devenu lourd, très lourd, et ses sens s'étaient embrouillés.

Arthur était devant lui. Son teint n'était plus de cette pâleur cadavérique dont il avait encore le souvenir douloureux, et sa poitrine suivait le rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Il était vivant, tout simplement. Juste... endormi. Merlin, craignant que ses jambes lâchent à tout moment, se laissa tomber sur la berge, le dos appuyé contre la barque. Arthur était revenu, comme l'avait dit Kilgarrah. Il est vrai que si Albion était menacé et avait le plus besoin d'aide, c'était bien ce jour-là. Néanmoins... Bien qu'infiniment heureux, son retour effrayait Merlin. Des tas d'appréhensions venaient lui tordre l'estomac, des tas de questions se formaient dans son esprit. Arthur se souviendrait-il de... tout ? Changerait-il d'avis sur lui maintenant qu'une armée sorciers s'était appropriée Camelot et que Morgane était revenue ? Comment accueillerait-il tous les changements qui avaient vu le jour en deux ans et principalement les bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu dans la nuit ? Serait-il toujours le même homme, le même crétin royal que Merlin avait l'habitude de servir ? Mais une peur plus grande encore saisissait le jeune sorcier, une peur tenace logée profondément en lui-même... Parviendrait-il à retrouver cette lueur, cette étincelle d'espoir qui lui avait toujours permis de tenir bon, de s'accrocher, de marcher vers l'avenir, un avenir lumineux où les sorciers seraient acceptés et où la magie serait pratiquée, un avenir qu'il bâtirait avec Arthur ? Il en doutait, et ses doutes étaient peut-être plus forts que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait changé, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était plus le même Merlin qu'autrefois... alors... pourrait-il le redevenir ? Pourrait-il servir de nouveau Arthur ? Pourrait-il de nouveau espérer ? Pourrait-il retrouver cette force ?

Merlin ferma les paupières un long moment, s'obligeant à chasser ses pensées et ses idées noires le plus loin possible. Il devait réveiller Arthur, et vite, avant de se laisser submerger par ses peurs. Il se remit debout en tremblant et...

- Arthur... murmura t-il, le souffle court. Arthur !

Le jeune sorcier se pencha sur lui et le secoua frénétiquement, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses gestes brusques et précipités.

- Wow wow wow, Merlin ! Ne me secoue pas comme ça, idiot !

Le roi de Camelot se redressa sur son lit de fortune, l'air agacé. Aussitôt, Merlin se détourna afin de cacher ses larmes. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et régula sa respiration. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Arthur, celui-ci détaillait son environnement d'une mine sceptique.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ç...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Plusieurs émotions semblèrent défiler sur le visage d'Arthur, passant de la stupéfaction, à la souffrance, à la peur, à la trahison... à la gratitude... Le premier réflexe qu'il eut en émergeant de sa transe fut de baisser la tête sur sa cotte de maille et de poser la main à l'endroit où Mordred l'avait mortellement blessé.

- Camlann... Mordred... Avalon... Morgane... Tu...

Il toisa Merlin un long moment, toujours immobile dans la barque, ne paraissant pas décidé à bouger. Merlin crut revoir le visage d'Arthur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier deux ans plus tôt... Ce visage, cette expression modelée par la peur, oui, mais surtout par un fort sentiment de trahison.

- Tu es un sorcier. Fit-il en s'extirpant enfin de la barque et en reculant de quelques pas.

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre, le mouvement de recul d'Arthur l'avait déstabilisé. Il était rassuré qu'il n'ait pas perdu la mémoire, mais dans ce cas-là il pensait qu'Arthur avait accepté l'idée qu'il était un sorcier. Ses derniers mots lui avaient confirmé cela et... Arthur était partit paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, après l'avoir remercié... Alors pourquoi reculait-il ? Merlin était perdu, il s'enferma dans un silence troublé et attendit. Oui, il attendit la réaction d'Arthur, cette réaction qu'il avait tant craint pendant plus de dix ans. Bien qu'il gardait précautionneusement la tête baissée, il savait que le roi de Camelot était en train de le regarder, de l'épier, de le jauger... Merlin pouvait sentir le poids écrasant de son regard sur lui. Lorsqu'il entendit soudainement les pas d'Arthur, il osa relever la tête, mais il n'eut ni le temps de bouger ni le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il sentit les bras de son ami l'étreindre avec force.

- Arth...

- Nous deux, une longue discussion nous attend ! Murmura t-il à son oreille. Mais d'abord... je tiens à te dire merci, encore une fois. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour Camelot.

Cette fois, en plus de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, Merlin ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi... extériorisée de la part d'Arthur, pas même à cette réaction là. Toutefois, en y réfléchissant, elle était peut-être justifiée. Les derniers souvenirs d'Arthur étaient ceux d'avant sa mort. Il avait donc encore en mémoire la bataille à Camlann, la découverte du secret de son serviteur, la soi-disant mort de Morgane, les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées et le dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de fermer les yeux, sa réaction concordait donc parfaitement avec ses souvenirs qui, pour lui, étaient récents... Il ne savait pas que cela remontait à deux ans dans le passé. Merlin eut subitement la sensation étrange de ne pas évoluer dans la même dimension qu'Arthur, mais il avait surtout le désagréable pressentiment que les explications qu'il allait devoir lui fournir sur la situation présente changeraient radicalement son humeur, et peut-être même beaucoup plus de choses, comme il le redoutait précédemment...

- C'est vrai que... j'ignore tout ce que tu as fait derrière mon dos et tout ce que tu as pu vivre, continua Arthur, et je t'en veux de m'avoir menti, mais... tu as ma parole qu'on parlera de tout ça, le moment venu.

Il relâcha Merlin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un air des plus sérieux sur le visage.

- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe et je veux la vérité, pas encore un mensonge. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous plus au même endroit et comment ma blessure a t-elle guéri en si peu de temps ?

- Euh... Euh... Il y a plusieurs choses... que vous devez savoir... articula t-il péniblement.

Merlin sentit ses angoisses refaire surface, mais il les ignora courageusement et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire à Arthur. Il s'assit sur le sol et attendit que son ami l'imite avant de commencer.

- Vous... Vous êtes mort, Arthur.

Celui-ci resta bizarrement silencieux, et ce silence inquiéta plus Merlin que s'il avait répondu. Il crut alors bon d'ajouter:

- Je ne vous mens pas.

- Et comment puis-je en être sûr ? Même si je te demande la vérité, comment savoir si ce que tu me dis est vrai ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Tu m'as menti pendant des années, après tout.

Touché en plein cœur, Merlin fut incapable de répondre. Le roi de Camelot, pesant la portée de ses propos, poussa un profond soupir et se frotta le visage.

- Excuse-moi.

- Je ne vous mens pas, Arthur, continua Merlin d'une toute petite voix, je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas. Vous êtes mort... vous êtes mort dans mes bras. Il y a deux ans.

- Deux... ans... Deux ans ?!

- Oui, je vous jure que c'est vrai.

- Bon... fit Arthur, tâchant de dissimuler le choc que cette nouvelle lui causait. On va commencer par le début. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé durant les deux dernières années.

Merlin relata donc fidèlement les événements majeurs qui avaient eu lieu pendant l'absence d'Arthur. Il expliqua de quelle manière le royaume, et plus particulièrement Guenièvre, avaient fait le deuil de sa mort et comment la vie avait bien évidemment poursuivit son cours. Il avoua qu'il avait dévoilé sa nature à la reine, à Perceval et à Léon... puis en vint à la mort de Gauvain.

- Gauvain est mort ?! S'écria Arthur.

- Morgane l'a torturé pour savoir où nous nous rendions ce jour-là... c'est comme ça qu'elle a pu nous retrouver.

Le roi hocha lentement la tête, digérant doucement cette autre nouvelle. Gauvain avait été un très bon ami et un de ses chevaliers les plus proches, tout comme Lancelot et Elyan. Sa présence, ses bavardages et son humour réputé lui manqueraient...

- Quoi d'autre ?

Merlin continua donc son récit et aborda le décret concernant l'usage de la magie que Guenièvre avait mis en place quelques mois après sa disparition. Arthur ne fut qu'à demi surpris de cette annonce. Il connaissait très bien son épouse et la décision qu'elle avait prise ne l'étonnait pas. Mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas si cela était une très bonne idée car il redoutait la réaction qu'une telle loi pouvait causer chez les sorciers. Son pressentiment fut confirmé quand Merlin en arriva à l'attaque des sorciers dans un village.

- Les patrouilles ont essayé de les retrouver, mais ils avaient disparus. Et cette nuit, ils sont revenus...

Arthur arqua un sourcil et dévisagea Merlin, inquiet de la soudaine tension qu'il percevait dans sa voix.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils... Ils ont attaqué Camelot...

- Quoi ?!

- Mais il y a plus grave. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'inimaginable.

- Si tu commences à parler par énigme, Merlin...

- Morgane est revenue ! Elle s'était déguisée en servante et cette nuit elle a montré son vrai visage. Nous avons dû fuir le château et... voilà où nous en sommes. Je pensais qu'à Avalon, quelqu'un pourrait nous aider... à la place... vous êtes revenu.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et fixait le sol, complètement abattu. Il revenait d'entre les morts pour entendre que son royaume venait d'être pris par une armée de sorciers, mais qu'en plus Morgane n'était pas morte et qu'elle dirigeait les soldats. A ce stade, il aurait peut-être préféré rester mort. Après tout, qu'est-ce que sa résurrection changerait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il entreprendre désormais ? Il secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça avant d'avoir retrouvé sa femme et ses amis. Ils prendraient une décision ensemble.

- Où sont Guenièvre et les autres ?

- Dans la forêt... ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Arthur se leva et attendit que Merlin en fasse de même avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt.

- Attendez, Arthur ! S'écria le sorcier en lui barrant le passage. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous ne pouvez pas... Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas arriver comme ça !

- Comment suggères-tu que je me présente, alors ?

- Eh bien... euh...

- Tu vois.

Arthur passa devant Merlin sans lui accorder un regard et s'engagea en direction du petit campement. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci et se cacha derrière un arbre afin d'observer discrètement les faits et gestes du groupe. Léon et Perceval bavardaient en nettoyant la lame ensanglantée de leurs épées. Ils n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. En les regardant, Arthur avait presque l'impression de n'être jamais... mort, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient simplement partis en patrouille, comme dans le temps. Il distingua la silhouette de Gaïus, assit près du feu, en train de réanimer les braises avec un bâton. Puis, Guenièvre lui apparut. Elle fixait les flammes d'un air absent, une tristesse évidente se lisant sur ses traits. En reprenant possession du visage de sa femme, un sourire étira les lèvres d'Arthur et il sortit à pas timides de sa cachette. Le premier à remarquer sa présence fut Léon. Le choc lui fit lâcher son épée qui lui glissa des mains pour venir s'écraser sur la terre sèche. Tandis que tout le monde lui jetait un regard interrogateur, le chevalier murmura:

- Oh mon dieu...

Perceval, Gaïus et Guenièvre se décidèrent enfin à prendre connaissance de la chose que leur ami scrutait intensément. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes à tous avant de vraiment assimiler le fait qu'Arthur, oui Arthur, se trouvait devant eux, souriant et en bonne santé. Le moment de stupéfaction passé, Guenièvre éclata en sanglots et courut dans les bras de son époux. Elle ne se demandait pas comment cela avait bien pu se réaliser, comment Arthur pouvait être vivant, le plus important à ses yeux était de le savoir de nouveau près d'elle, de sentir le parfum de son corps et la chaleur de son étreinte. Les explications seraient pour plus tard. Gaïus se remit debout en chancelant et laissa tomber:

- Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ça.

- Moi, je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça du tout..., renchérit Léon.

Quand Arthur daigna enfin se détacher de Guenièvre, il s'avança vers ses chevaliers et leur asséna à chacun une bourrade affectueuse. Perceval et Léon répondirent de même en riant à gorge déployée, à la fois surpris et comblés de revoir leur roi et ami.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sire. S'enquit Gaïus en rejoignant le trio.

- Merci, Gaïus !

Arthur couva le vieil homme d'un regard ému. En fait, il couva tout le monde d'un regard ému. Retrouver ses amis et sa femme, malgré les heures sombres qu'ils vivaient, lui redonnait courage pour affronter la suite des événements. Mais soudainement, Gaïus demanda:

- Où est Merlin ?

- Je suis là. Lui répondit une voix monotone.

Le jeune sorcier était adossé à un arbre, couvert par l'ombre des branches, à l'écart du feu de camp. Gaïus s'approcha de lui et posa une main paternel sur son épaule. L'immobilité de son pupille l'étonnait. Il avait pensé que Merlin aurait pris part aux retrouvailles, qu'il aurait souri, pleuré ou hurlé de joie à l'idée de revoir Arthur. Et pourtant, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il regardait droit devant lui, stoïque et impassible.

- Qu'y a t-il, mon garçon ? S'inquiéta son tuteur à voix basse.

- Rien. C'est juste que... qu'il n'y a presque plus de bois pour le feu, je vais en chercher.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla rapidement dans la forêt afin que Gaïus ne puisse pas le suivre. Évidemment qu'il était heureux du retour d'Arthur, contrairement à ce que semblait croire son père de cœur. Il était heureux et rassuré qu'Arthur l'accepte et ne le repousse pas... Mais il y avait autre chose. Une sorte de... malaise. Merlin n'arrivait pas à mettre une définition précise sur ce sentiment. Bien que le roi de Camelot l'ait remercié une deuxième fois et se montre reconnaissant envers lui, le jeune sorcier détectait un problème plus grave, plus profond, un problème qui créait une barrière entre eux. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, mais son instinct, encore intact, heureusement, lui affirmait le contraire.

Une fois hors de portée des voix du groupe, Merlin estima qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné et débuta sa collecte de bois. Il ramassa des branches et même des brindilles et des feuilles dans la foulée. Enfin, satisfait du tas qu'il avait récolté, il le posa près d'un arbre et prit place sur les racines. Il mit automatiquement la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et caressa du bout des doigts la surface gelée du flacon qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Devait-il s'en débarrasser, désormais ? Sa vie avait-elle retrouvé un sens ? Pouvait-il ré-embrasser sa destinée ? En était-il capable... ?

* * *

><p>En fin de matinée, après quelques heures de repos bien méritées et appréciées, Merlin, Arthur, Guenièvre, Gaïus, Léon et Perceval se réunirent autour du feu afin de discuter sérieusement des décisions à prendre pour la suite.<p>

- D'après ce Merlin m'a expliqué, débuta Arthur, Morgane est revenue et s'est emparée de Camelot avec l'aide d'une... armée de sorciers.

Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien serviteur, mais esquiva aussitôt son regard lorsque celui-ci chercha à croiser le sien.

- En effet, acquiesça Léon d'un ton maussade. Désormais, la question est de savoir comment récidiver.

- Elle a aussi un dragon avec elle, les informa Merlin.

- Pardon ?! S'écria Arthur.

- Celui qui était à Camlann. En fait... Je l'ai libéré il y a...

- Plus tard, Merlin, trancha Arthur.

Le jeune homme dut obéir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir encore une fois ce malaise qui l'avait déjà saisi un peu plus tôt. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Arthur.

- Donc, reprit le roi, en comptant le fait que Morgane possède un dragon et dirige des sorciers, je m'interroge sur la manière de lui faire face.

- Léon, Perceval, est-ce que des chevaliers ont pu fuir la citadelle pendant l'attaque ? S'inquiéta Guenièvre.

- Malheureusement non, majesté, déplora Léon. Les sorciers nous ont encerclés. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont sûrement été fait prisonniers...

Un court silence remplit d'angoisses s'ensuivit avant que Gaïus prenne la parole:

- Majestés, fit-il à l'attention d'Arthur et Guenièvre, vous êtes bien conscients qu'à nous seuls, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Morgane. Il nous faut chercher de l'aide ailleurs.

- Nos alliés, s'enquit Léon. C'est la seule solution.

- Nous pourrions nous rendre chez Mithian, suggéra la reine. Elle et son royaume ont toujours été de très bons alliés et... je n'oublierais jamais le soutien qu'elle a représenté quand j'ai su que vous ne rentriez pas, Arthur...

Ce dernier prit la main de son épouse dans la sienne et la caressa avec douceur.

- La reine Annis est également un allié très précieux, ajouta Perceval.

- Très bien, nous n'avons aucune autre alternative de toute façon, obtempéra Arthur. Nemeth est plus près d'ici, je propose donc que nous nous rendions chez Mithian et nous enverrons un corbeau à la reine Annis une fois là-bas.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Chacun utilisa les minutes qui suivirent afin de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient emporté, puis les déposèrent dans la charrette. Arthur détailla leur moyen de transport d'un air découragé.

- Il va falloir que nous trouvions des chevaux, annonça t-il au groupe, et que nous nous déguisions. Si quelqu'un nous reconnaît, moi ou Guenièvre, la nouvelle de ma... résurrection, ainsi que notre fuite pour Nemeth pourraient arriver aux oreilles de Morgane.

- Excellente idée. Répondit Gaïus.

Dès qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés dans la charrette, Perceval grimpa devant, empoigna les rênes et les fit claquer, intimant aux chevaux d'avancer. Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la forêt et faisaient route sur un chemin désert. Personne n'avait échangé une parole durant ce laps de temps. Arthur se contentait de serrer Guenièvre contre lui tandis que Merlin, Gaïus et Léon, en face d'eux, s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, observant distraitement le paysage ou se laissant aller à leurs pensées. Le roi de Camelot ne cessaient de bombarder le sorcier de regards parfois brefs, parfois insistants, mais détournait vite la tête quand Merlin s'en apercevait. Le malaise ne faisait que croître aux yeux de ce dernier. Arthur lui avait juré qu'ils parleraient, mais quand ? La gravité et l'urgence de la situation ne se prêtaient certainement pas à une discussion. Il y avait tellement de choses plus importantes à penser, les explications devaient attendre. Merlin espérait simplement qu'il aurait le courage nécessaire de supporter son mal-être vis à vis d'Arthur. Il ferma les yeux avec l'intention de faire un somme. Il n'avait pas dormi, contrairement aux autres, la peur qu'un chevalier ou Arthur lui-même découvrent qu'il était sujet aux cauchemars l'ayant tenu éveillé.

- Nous approchons d'un village ! Les renseigna Perceval en accélérant la cadence de la charrette.

Ils stoppa les chevaux juste avant d'entrer dans le village et s'en remit à Arthur.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Il nous faut à tout prix des chevaux et des vêtements, mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous voit...

- J'y vais. Décida Merlin en descendant de la charrette.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu le retenir, il filait déjà en direction des premières maisons. Il se servit de sa magie pour détecter la présence de chevaux et en repéra une dizaine non loin de sa position. A l'heure qu'il était, la plupart des habitants étaient dans les champs, il avait donc une chance de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se hâta de détacher six montures et parvint à les emmener jusqu'à la charrette.

- As-tu besoin d'aide, Merlin ? Demanda Léon.

- Non, ça va, merci.

Cela fait, il retourna sur ses pas et inspecta plusieurs maisons en quête de vêtements appropriés pour les chevaliers, Arthur et Guenièvre. Il décida de se servir à des endroits différents afin de limiter le vol pour chaque famille. C'est les bras chargés de tuniques, de pantalons et d'une robe en lin que Merlin revint près de ses amis, essoufflé. Il distribua les habits à Léon, Perceval, Guenièvre puis Arthur.

- Merci. Murmura ce dernier en s'écartant à grands pas pour aller se changer.

Merlin le vit disparaître derrière un arbre. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'Arthur cherchait à le fuir, à l'éviter. Le sorcier eut un pincement au cœur mais joua l'ignorant et alla s'occuper de son cheval.

Après avoir laissé la charrette et les chevaux qui la conduisaient au village, la route reprit tranquillement. Désormais camouflés et en bonne voie pour atteindre Nemeth, l'ambiance sembla se détendre un peu et Léon et Perceval se mirent à bavarder avec Arthur et Guenièvre. Merlin resta à l'arrière, aux côté de Gaïus. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué l'humeur déprimée de son pupille et savait qu'elle était liée directement au roi. Étant loin d'être aveugle, il était donc bien conscient de la soudaine relation tendue entre Merlin et Arthur. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour arranger cela, c'était à eux seuls de régler ce problème. La respiration subitement saccadée de Merlin le sortit de ses songes éveillés. Il rapprocha son cheval du sien et s'informa d'un ton anxieux:

- Merlin, qu'y a t-il ?

- Ma tête... gémit-il en grimaçant et en se frottant le front.

- Veux-tu un calmant ?

- N... Non...

- Nous devrions peut-être nous a...

Le médecin n'eut guère l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase, Merlin avait mis son cheval au trot afin de chevaucher près de Guenièvre. Il la fixa un long moment, sans que personne ne remarque l'expression de menace qu'il arborait, avant de ralentir le rythme pour se placer à côté de Perceval. Là, une fois à portée de l'épée du chevalier, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'attirer à lui et galopa jusqu'à Guenièvre, l'arme en main, prêt à la transpercer.

- Merlin ! Hurlèrent Léon et Gaïus.

La dernière chose que vit le sorcier fut le visage affolé de la reine, puis une douleur aigu lui traversa la tête pour le plonger dans les ténèbres.

**Alors, j'ai une question : Comment interprétez-vous le comportement distant d'Arthur ?**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus mes chers lecteurs !**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Joyeux Noël ( un peu en retard ^^' ) et Bonnes Fêtes à tous !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci à lele-35, laure marez et Elvis pour leurs reviews, je suis infiniment heureuse que vous aimiez cette histoire et je prie pour que la suite ne vous déçoive pas.**

**Merlin n'est pas ma propriété ( pour changer ) mais celle de la BBC.**

**Bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

_Chapitre 5: Menace..._

Quand Merlin reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une main sur son front. Quelqu'un cherchait sûrement à savoir s'il avait de la fièvre, le jeune sorcier ne voyait que cette hypothèse. Il essaya de bouger la tête, mais elle était lourde, si lourde, et une douleur insupportable cognait derrière son crâne.

- Merlin ?

Il reconnut la voix de Gaïus et se décida finalement à soulever les paupières. Aussitôt le soleil l'aveugla, l'obligeant à détourner la tête, ce qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'augmenter la douleur. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ait aussi mal ? Que s'était-il passé pour que dénote dans la voix de son tuteur autant d'inquiétude ?

- Merlin, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Oui... souffla t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ?

Merlin fit ce que Gaïus lui demandait et dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'adapter à la luminosité éblouissante. Le médecin apparut alors dans son champ de vision, assit juste à sa droite.

- Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

- J'ai mal à la tête... répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, vu le coup que tu as pris.

Merlin se redressa lentement en position assise et étudia rapidement son environnement. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord de la route, à l'abri derrière un grand chêne. Les chevaux paissaient tranquillement et le reste du groupe discutaient juste à côté. Arthur fut le premier à voir que Merlin était réveillé. Il abandonna Guenièvre, Léon et Perceval et alla s'accroupir près de son ancien serviteur.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je crois... Que s'est-il passé ?

Le roi de Camelot lança un regard hésitant à Gaïus, puis expliqua:

- Tu as volé l'épée de Perceval et... tu as essayé de tuer Guenièvre.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La panique déforma subitement le visage de Merlin. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, fronça les sourcils, réitérant le même traitement plusieurs fois. Gaïus et Arthur le laissèrent réfléchir le temps nécessaire, mais ils ne purent empêcher leur angoisse de monter en flèche. Si Merlin ne gardait aucun souvenir de son geste, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus leur en donner la raison.

- Non... avoua Merlin, terrifié. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est une douleur dans la tête et mon esprit qui commence à se vider de toutes pensées rationnelles... c'était très étrange.

- Avez-vous une explication, Gaïus ? S'enquit Arthur.

- Malheureusement, non, Sire. C'est un phénomène que je n'ai jamais rencontré, ce qui m'étonne, d'ailleurs...

Guenièvre, Léon et Perceval délaissèrent finalement leur activité et encerclèrent Merlin. Ils le fixèrent d'un regard remplit d'incompréhensions et d'anxiété.

- Guenièvre, je suis désolé ! S'excusa le sorcier avant que son amie n'eut l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu m'en prendre à toi...

- Je te crois, Merlin, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire, je te connais, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça.

- Et pourtant il a essayé, rectifia Arthur, et sans l'intervention de Perceval il aurait peut-être réussi.

Merlin baissa la tête sur ses genoux, attristé. Les paroles d'Arthur étaient amères et regorgeaient de méfiance, elles sonnaient même comme un reproche. Merlin fut quelque peu blessé de cette constatation, il aurait pensé qu'Arthur se serait montré plus compréhensif envers lui. Mais bon, Guenièvre était sa femme et la reine de Camelot qui plus est, sa remarque était probablement normale...

- La question est de savoir pourquoi il a agi ainsi, s'interposa Léon.

- Je crains de n'avoir aucune réponse à vous fournir, se désola Gaïus en observant son pupille du coin de l'œil.

- Bon, Merlin, te sens-tu prêt à repartir ? Demanda Arthur.

- Oui, je vais bien.

- Afin d'éviter tout risque, il serait préférable que tu chevauches à l'opposé de Guenièvre et qu'on te surveille.

- D'accord...

Alors que le roi commençait à s'éloigner, satisfait que Merlin ait accepté sa solution, ce dernier l'appela:

- Arthur !

- Quoi ?

- Vous pensez que j'ai voulu tuer Guenièvre de mon plein gré, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne pense rien, Merlin, mais les faits sont là. Tant que nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, nous devons être prudents.

Arthur n'attendit pas que le sorcier réponde et tourna les talons. Ces quelques paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait eu pour seul résultat de refroidir encore plus l'ambiance. Merlin soupira et se remit sur ses jambes. Quand il passa devant la reine, celle-ci posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, mais il se dégagea doucement pour suivre Arthur. Celui-ci était en train de rectifier la selle de sa monture lorsque Merlin arriva près de lui.

- Arthur... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, Merlin. Tu devrais remonter sur ton cheval, il faut qu'on reprenne la route.

- Arrêtez, vous n'avez jamais su me mentir.

- Pas comme toi, apparemment.

Merlin recula d'un pas, déstabilisé... une fois de plus. Pourquoi Arthur était-il si froid, si distant, si dur envers lui ? Au début, il avait pensé que le problème résidait dans sa magie, mais le roi n'en avait pas parlé ni mentionné de sentence d'aucune sorte. Il l'avait acceptée, Merlin en était sûr et certain. Alors où était le nœud du problème ? Où ? Était-ce les mensonges ou bien... ?

- Si vous me laissiez m'expliquer... tenta t-il timidement.

- Je t'ai dis que nous parlerions, je t'ai donné ma parole. Mais pas maintenant.

- Arthur, cette situation... ne peut pas durer. Dîtes-moi maintenant ce qu'il y a... s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir...

La voix de Merlin se brisa sur ces derniers mots et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Arthur pouvait bien le nier, mais il connaissait le sorcier par cœur et avait tout de suite remarqué ces détails-là. Il darda un regard coupable sur Merlin et se résolut à poser une main sur son épaule.

- Nous devrions arriver chez Mithian demain. Là-bas, nous parlerons. Au calme et reposés.

Pour montrer que la conversation était terminée, Arthur grimpa sur son cheval et s'éloigna.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un silence religieux. Il arrivait quelque fois que Gaïus s'entretiennent avec Arthur et Guenièvre sur des sujets anodins, simplement pour mettre un peu d'animation, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Merlin, entouré et étroitement surveillé par Léon et Perceval, ruminait ses appréhensions. Il avait hâte d'arriver à Nemeth, hâte d'enfin s'expliquer avec Arthur, hâte de mettre fin à ce malaise qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre, ce malaise qui le torturait, qui le rongeait. Mais... il était aussi mort de peur. Dès qu'ils auraient mis les choses au clair, que se passerait t-il ? Dans quel sens évoluerait leur relation, en admettant qu'il subsiste encore une relation entre eux ? Merlin enfourna sa main dans la poche de sa veste, là où il cachait son précieux flacon. Sentir son contact glacé et imaginer le bien-être qu'il ressentirait en avalant son contenu le firent se détendre. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Arthur le regarderait à ce moment-là. Pris de panique, il retira vivement sa main et s'en servit pour caresser la crinière de son cheval, espérant faire diversion et paraître naturel. Le roi de Camelot sembla s'y laisser prendre car il reporta son attention sur la route. Merlin poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'Arthur lui pose des questions. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait ce flacon, personne ne devait savoir. Jamais.

A la tombée du jour, ils firent halte à la frontière avec le royaume de Nemeth. Jusqu'ici, leur traversée s'était déroulée dans le plus grand calme et les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient croisées les avaient juste regarder passer, sans qu'aucune d'elle ne les ait reconnus, heureusement pour eux. Si leur trajet jusqu'au château de Mithian se déroulait sur cette longueur, ils y seraient avant midi le lendemain. Le groupe établit son campement à la limite de la forêt. Après avoir allumé un feu, ils se partagèrent la nourriture que Perceval avait eu le bon sens d'emporter avant leur départ de Camelot. Réchauffés par les flammes et la douce senteur de la nature, l'atmosphère semblait plus chaleureuse. Tout en dégustant un morceau de pain avec du fromage, Léon demanda:

- Sire, comment avez-vous...

- Ressuscité ? Termina Arthur. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie cette deuxième vie que l'on m'offre.

- Quand Albion en aura le plus besoin, Arthur reviendra.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Merlin, adossé à un arbre, les yeux perdus dans la danse irrégulière des flammes.

- Il est le roi qui fut et qui sera.

- Merlin, qu'as-tu dit ? Questionna Léon, les sourcils froncés.

- Rien.

Le sorcier se leva et disparut dans la profondeur de la forêt. Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha, ni même où il allait, l'important était de prendre ses distances avec Arthur, avec tout le monde. Juste quelques minutes, quelques heures, peu importait, mais il le devait. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, de réfléchir, seul et dans le silence le plus total. Quel pouvait bien être le souci avec Arthur ? Merlin soupçonnait qu'il digérait mal toutes les années de mensonges, puisque pour le moment son comportement et ses remarques semblaient directement y être liés. Mais... non, il y avait autre chose, une chose qui lui échappait totalement. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait plusieurs raisons ? Peut-être qu'il avait plus de choses à lui reprocher que ce qu'il avait imaginé ?

Perdu au cœur de ses pensées, Merlin en oublia complètement le chemin qu'il empruntait et, plus particulièrement, de surveiller ses arrières. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva encerclé par cinq hommes, de véritables armoires à glace, chaudement couverts par d'épaisses peaux de bêtes. Merlin ne se laissa pas impressionner et prit la parole:

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Mmmhh... Nous pourrions tirer un bon prix de ce gringalet, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sarac ? Il pourrait remplir les fonctions d'un serviteur, voire plus...

Le dénommé Sarac tourna autour de Merlin, l'épiant avec des yeux experts, comme s'il évaluait un animal mort ou qu'il cherchait à deviner la saveur de sa nourriture avant de l'avoir goûtée. Il releva le menton de sa proie et fut surpris de ne déchiffrer ni peur, ni colère en elle. Merlin avait un visage fermé, inerte, indéchiffrable.

- Tu m'as l'air plutôt docile, toi, fit-il en esquissant un rictus sauvage.

- Bien-sûr que je suis docile, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être effrayé par des gens comme vous.

Les cinq hommes éclatèrent d'un même rire rauque et ironique.

- Humour et naïveté, ça colle plutôt bien à ton... style, déclara Sarac, amusé. Alors, pas besoin de dégainer nos armes, je suppose ?

- Épargnez vous cette peine !

Merlin leva les mains devant lui et éjecta Sarac ainsi que deux de ses acolytes contre un arbre. Cela fait, il fit volte face et toisa les deux hommes restant avec une assurance sans faille. Ces derniers le dévisagèrent, visiblement mort de peur.

- Un sorcier... murmura l'un, choqué.

- Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver face contre terre, je vous conseille de vous en aller, les prévint Merlin.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut leur rire gras et cruel tandis que leur regard s'était posé derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte du piège, il reçut un coup violent et tomba à plat ventre.

- Un sorcier ! S'exclama un sixième homme. Qui l'aurait cru ? Nous pourrons le vendre à un prix très élevé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter. Quelqu'un avait surgi derrière lui et l'avait transpercé avec une épée. Quand la lame se retira et que le corps s'écroula lamentablement par terre, Merlin se retourna sur le dos et découvrit Arthur. Celui-ci passa au dessus du sorcier et s'attaqua à ses deux derniers ennemis qu'il abattit en quelques mouvements adroits. Merlin se remit debout en chancelant et l'observa, bouche-bée.

- Arthur, mais... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je pourrai te poser la même question ! A ton avis, Merlin, pourquoi nous sommes-nous installés à la limite de la forêt ? Justement pour éviter ce genre d'ennui ! Les forêts de Nemeth sont réputées pour grouiller de trafiquants d'esclaves, c'est aussi pour ça que nous avons emprunté les routes, idiot !

- Mais... nous ne sommes pas encore à Nemeth...

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Une remarque aussi stupide était digne de son ancien serviteur.

- Nous sommes à la frontière, c'est pareil ! Allez, viens, retournons au campement.

- Arthur, attendez !

- S'il te plaît, Merlin, ne viens pas encore m'embarrasser... Je t'ai dit que nous parlerions chez Mithian !

Vexé par l'exaspération qui retentissait dans la voix du roi, Merlin lui jeta:

- Je voulais juste vous dire merci, rien d'autre.

Sur ces mots, il passa devant Arthur pour regagner le camp. Là-bas, Léon, Perceval, Gaïus et Guenièvre s'activaient à différentes tâches. Le médecin mettait de l'ordre dans sa sacoche contenant ses flacons et ses herbes, la reine prenait soin de son cheval et les chevaliers montaient la garde tout en bavardant. Quand Arthur et Merlin revinrent, Léon demanda:

- Où étiez-vous ? Nous commencions à nous poser des questions.

- Nous sommes tombés sur des trafiquants d'esclaves, mais tout va bien, ils sont morts, relata rapidement Arthur.

- Ah...

Tout en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite, Gaïus essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son pupille. Il continuait de s'interroger sur ce qui avait bien pu pousser Merlin à tenter de tuer Guenièvre. Était-ce une créature qui les suivait et qui avait pris mystérieusement le contrôle sur lui ? Était-ce sa propre volonté qui chavirait ? Gaïus était cependant persuadé que l'origine de cette soudaine envie de meurtre résultait de la magie. Merlin était la gentillesse incarnée, jamais il n'attenterait à la vie de quelqu'un sans motif valable, encore moins à celle d'un de ses proches. C'était forcément la magie. Mais quoi exactement ?

- Merlin, non... C'est moi, Guenièvre, ne fais pas ça...

La jeune femme avait reculé de force contre un arbre, obligée par le sorcier qui brandissait une boule enflammée dans la paume de sa main.

Perceval, Léon, Arthur et Gaïus n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout se passa très vite. Merlin lança le projectile sur la reine qui ne put esquiver à temps. Ses réflexes la trahirent et la boule heurta son bras gauche. Elle s'écroula contre le tronc en poussant un cri de douleur. Arthur et Gaïus se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle tandis que les chevaliers s'occupaient de neutraliser Merlin. Même si ça ne leur plaisait pas, ils furent contraints de bloquer ses mouvements, ramenant ses bras derrière son dos et le clouant au sol. Merlin essaya de se débattre mais, sa force étant radicalement inférieure à celles de Léon et Perceval, il abandonna très vite et cessa de bouger.

- Gaïus, comment va t-elle ?! S'écria Arthur, agenouillé près de sa femme.

Le médecin prit le temps d'examiner la plaie de Guenièvre. Sa manche avait brûlé ainsi que sa peau, découvrant une horrible couleur pourpre.

- Le feu l'a atteint mais ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire... Le degré de la blessure est minime, elle devrait ne garder qu'une légère cicatrice.

- Guenièvre, pouvez-vous vous lever ? S'enquit Arthur d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Une fois certain qu'elle pouvait tenir debout, le roi fonça comme une furie sur Merlin et le força à le regarder. Ce dernier clignait des yeux dans un geste mécanique, comme quelqu'un sortant du sommeil... ou reprenant ses esprits.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Hurla le roi.

- Fait quoi... ? Chuchota le sorcier, la mine hagarde.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu viens de blesser Guenièvre !

- Quoi ?!

Merlin se dégagea de l'emprise d'Arthur et osa un coup d'œil terrorisé vers son amie. Comme venait de lui dire le roi, Guenièvre avait une brûlure conséquente sur son bras que Gaïus s'activait à désinfecter. Mais ce qui déchira le cœur du sorcier étaient les regards. Guenièvre était épouvantée, elle avait peur de lui, cela se voyait clairement. Quant à Arthur, son visage n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque de colère et de ressentiment.

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ! Guenièvre, je suis désolé !

- Ça va, Merlin...

Celui-ci s'écarta et alla s'asseoir en face du feu, dépité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir..., avoua Arthur, radouci en voyant l'état de culpabilité de Merlin.

- Si j'avais mes livres de médecine ou mes livres de magie je pourrais peut-être trouver la réponse, mais je n'ai pas pu les emmener, les informa Gaïus.

- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de quelque chose, Gaïus, un détail ou n'importe quoi ? Espéra le roi.

Dès lors que le médecin hocha négativement la tête, un silence préoccupé s'abattit sur l'ensemble du groupe. Arthur se tourna vers Merlin duquel il ne savait plus quoi penser. Même si son ancien serviteur n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait et avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois par le passé qu'il était loyal envers ses amis, il ne pouvait pas écarter ce qui était en train de se passer. Merlin, dans l'état où il se trouvait, représentait une menace pour Guenièvre et, apparemment, le surveiller n'avait pas suffi. Soit ils n'avaient pas été assez vigilants, soit le sorcier s'était débrouillé pour les détourner de leur tache. Arthur soupira gravement et passa une main sur son front en sueur, quand un léger détail attira son attention. Merlin avait mis la main droite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, exactement comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Quelque chose en rapport avec le mal qui s'en prenait à lui ?

- Qu'as tu dans...

- Vous devriez m'attacher, coupa précipitamment Merlin. Imaginez que je sois repris par... cette folie, cette nuit. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Guenièvre, ni à aucun d'entre vous, alors attachez moi.

Tout le monde sembla hésiter. Après tout, Merlin était un sorcier et se défaire de simples cordes devait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas rejeter cette précaution, et puis la personne chargée de monter la garde aurait le temps de s'en apercevoir si Merlin tentait d'échapper à ses liens.

- Très bien..., accepta Arthur à contre cœur.

- Gaïus ?

Merlin fit signe à son tuteur de le suivre à l'écart des autres et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence:

- Pouvez-vous me donner une potion qui me tienne éveillé ?

Le médecin dévisagea son fils de cœur un long moment. Il avait l'air réticent à répondre.

- Merlin, je me doute que tu veuilles éviter les cauchemars, mais ne pas dormir ne fera rien d'autre que t'affaiblir, encore plus si tu te forces à ne pas dormir.

- Nous serons demain chez Mithian, je me reposerai là-bas, une fois sûr que je serai seul et que personne ne pourra me surprendre. S'il vous plaît, Gaïus, il est hors de question que quiconque apprenne que je fais des cauchemars.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, mon garçon, répondit gentiment le vieil homme en le couvant d'un regard compatissant.

- Je n'ai pas honte, mais... je ne veux inquiéter personne, c'est tout. Ce sera juste pour cette nuit, je vous le promets.

- Bon...

Gaïus profita que les chevaliers et le couple royal soient en pleine discussion pour aller chercher la potion. Il la donna discrètement à son pupille puis reprit sa place autour du feu. Ni vu ni connu. Après l'avoir avalée, Merlin s'installa contre un arbre et attendit qu'on l'attache. Arthur recommanda à Perceval de s'en occuper car sa force d'ours permettrait de faire un nœud solide. Guenièvre annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, horriblement dérangée de voir son ami ligoté de la sorte. Le fait qu'il cherche à la protéger de cette façon la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis navrée que tu sois obligé de faire ça, Merlin...

- C'est moi qui suis navré d'être un danger pour vous.

Guenièvre posa une main tendre sur son bras en lui murmurant un faible « bonne nuit » puis s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Gaïus ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il resta tout près de Merlin au cas où celui-ci aurait besoin de lui pendant la nuit.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonça Arthur en sortant son épée.

- Je prends le deuxième, décida Léon.

- Le troisième, donc, termina Perceval.

Après que les deux chevaliers se soient allongés, le sommeil les gagna très vite, tout comme Guenièvre et Gaïus qui s'étaient déjà endormis. Arthur s'affaira à rajouter du bois dans le feu et à stimuler les braises. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin et eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête baissée.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, lui conseilla t-il.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Je sais que tu ne t'es pas reposé, ce matin. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger dans tous les sens et tu es même allé jusqu'au lac. Ne le nie pas, je t'ai vu.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi ? S'étonna le sorcier.

- Pas longtemps.

- Qu'allez-vous dire à Mithian, demain ?

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis revenu à la vie... ça me fait penser... qu'as-tu dit, tout à l'heure ? Au sujet d'Albion et de moi.

- Quand Albion en aura le plus besoin, Arthur reviendra. Il est le roi qui fut et qui sera. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à garder espoir, pendant deux ans... Arthur, je sais que vous tenez à ce qu'on discute chez Mithian, mais j'aimerais juste que vous sachiez... malgré que je sois un sorcier, malgré le fait que je vous ai menti... je n'ai toujours été loyal qu'envers vous, j'ai toujours utilisé ma magie pour le bien, jamais pour vous nuire ou nuire à Camelot.

- Je sais, Merlin... je le sais bien et je t'en remercie, répondit simplement le roi. Maintenant essaie de dormir.

Quand Arthur lui tourna le dos afin de surveiller les alentours, Merlin comprit que la discussion était close. Il posa sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, laissant deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Morgane était de retour, plus puissante que jamais, et commandait des sorciers. Lui-même était devenu une menace pour Guenièvre. Et Arthur nourrissait une rancune profonde envers lui, il en était certain, une rancune qu'il craignait immuable. Comment pouvait-il recoller les morceaux avec lui ? Comment croire encore à leur amitié ? Comment reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit ? Comment vaincre Morgane et les sorciers sous ses ordres ? Quel rôle pouvait-il tenir désormais ? Si un peu plus tôt dans la journée il s'était naïvement accroché à l'espoir qu'il pouvait redonner un sens à sa vie et ré-empoigner sa destinée, ce soir-là, attaché à un arbre et ignoré d'Arthur, il en doutait. S'il n'avait aucune chance de reconquérir l'amitié et la confiance du roi, son maître, la raison de sa magie, de son existence toute entière, s'il n'avait aucune chance de renverser Morgane et son armée de rebelles, s'il ne servait plus à rien, alors... peut-être que le flacon préservé au chaud dans sa poche serait bientôt ingurgité.

**Alors, pourquoi Merlin tente t-il de tuer Guenièvre ? Quelle est la raison de sa conduite ? Quelle sera la réaction de Mithian en revoyant Arthur ? Quel peut bien être ce flacon qu'il cache ? Mais surtout, est-ce que la relation entre Merlin et Arthur va évoluer ? changer ? Je vous jure que je ne vais pas laisser la situation comme elle est, je vais m'occuper d'eux, ne vous en faîtes pas ;) J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des hypothèses quant au comportement d'Arthur, ou de nouvelles hypothèses après avoir lu ce chapitre, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez ^^ Dans le prochain chapitre, nous entrerons enfin dans les pensées d'Arthur !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ! :) Il y a juste un point que j'aimerais commenter... Je sais que c'est cruel d'avoir attaché Merlin et que ça n'a pas dû vous réjouir, mais à mon sens c'était inévitable étant donné qu'il est incontrôlable... Croyez moi, je n'ai pas aimé cela non plus.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde et... Bonne année ! :D Bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux ! Plein de bonheur ! etc. vous avez compris :p**

**Joyeux Anniversaire aussi à Colin Morgan qui a 29 ans ! :D**

**Alors, voilà le chapitre 6. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ^^**

**Je remercie laure marez, lele-35, un guest ( probablement étranger ) dont je n'ai pas le nom, et un guest du nom de Just-one-dream pour leurs reviews ! :3**

**Le refrain habituel, Merlin n'est pas à moi, mais à la BBC... blablabla.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture très chers ! :)**

_Chapitre 6: Un changement inattendu..._

Au milieu de la matinée, un soleil aveuglant pointait dans le ciel de Nemeth. En approche de la forteresse royale, Arthur croisa le regard de Guenièvre. Ses prunelles marron brillaient et il était certain que son cœur était aussi remplit d'espoir que le sien. Mithian et son père, en plus d'être des alliés, étaient de très bons amis. Le différend qu'ils avaient rencontré par le passé suite à la manipulation de Morgane sur la jeune femme n'avait pas altéré leur relation et leur amitié n'avait jamais failli. Les souverains de Camelot avaient foi en eux et priaient pour qu'ils acceptent de leur prêter main forte. Léon et Perceval, qui suivaient le couple de très près, gardaient un visage impassible et alerte au moindre problème. Quant à Gaïus et Merlin, qui chevauchaient à côté, ils regardaient le château d'un œil méfiant. Ils étaient certes soulagés de parvenir à destination en un seul morceau, mais ils redoutaient les épreuves qui les attendaient dans les prochains jours. Il fallait à tout prix que Gaïus trouve un antidote au trouble comportemental de son pupille, sans cela, Merlin serait à tout jamais un danger pour Guenièvre. En ce qui concernait le sorcier, il était encore plus perturbé que son tuteur. Arriver chez Mithian signifiait être confronté à Arthur et enfin comprendre la ou les raisons de cette distance qui s'était créée entre eux, mais aussi devoir assumer les conséquences et vivre avec.

Le groupe traversa le pont-levis, tâchant d'ignorer le mieux possible les regards interrogateurs que leur lançaient les paysans ou les soldats. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande cour, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'écart de l'animation. Tandis que les autres, y compris Arthur, restaient en retrait, Guenièvre alla elle-même interpeller un garde posté près des portes principales.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais avoir une audience avec le roi Rodor et la princesse Mithian.

- Les audiences n'ont pas lieu aujourd'hui, revenez demain.

Guenièvre releva la tête et ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel:

- Dites leur que la reine Guenièvre du royaume de Camelot est ici.

Le garde fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Les vêtements de cette femme ne laissaient en rien présager qu'elle appartenait à la royauté. Elle ressemblait plus à une paysanne.

- Avez-vous une preuve de votre identité ?

Exaspérée, la reine montra au soldat le sceau royal de Camelot et demanda à nouveau:

- Alors, cette audience me sera t-elle accordée ? C'est d'une extrême importance !

L'homme parut affreusement gêné. Il inclina la tête et disparut derrière les grandes portes au pas de course. Guenièvre soupira de soulagement et rejoignit ses amis.

- C'est bon, Mithian et son père devraient nous recevoir, annonça t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent, cette fois pour laisser sortir la princesse Mithian, éblouissante dans une robe de soie blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, suivit par le roi Rodor. Mais le sourire ravi qu'arborait la princesse s'effaça rapidement quand elle découvrit l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les voyageurs. Guenièvre et les chevaliers avaient revêtu des habits médiocres de paysans et la fatigue tirait quelque peu leurs traits. Gaïus et Merlin affichaient eux aussi des mines contrits. Le roi et sa fille tombèrent ensuite sur Arthur, debout derrière son épouse. Rodor ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et Mithian, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, laissa sa phrase en suspend, les mots coincés dans la gorge. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage fin et séduisant. Après un court instant d'immobilité, elle secoua la tête, semblant se départir de son état de choc, et s'avança vers Guenièvre. Elle emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes avec bienveillance et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vous expliquerai tout... à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, murmura la reine.

- Suivez-moi.

La traversée dans les couloirs du château se fit dans le plus assourdissant des silences. Une fois arrivés dans la salle d'audience, le roi Rodor congédia les quelques conseillers ou autres serviteurs qui se trouvaient là et ferma les portes derrière eux.

- Arthur, comment... mais comment...

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Mithian en le dévisageant.

- Croyez-moi, nous nous posons tous la question, répondit Arthur, aussi perdu qu'eux sur ce sujet. J'étais mort et... je me suis réveillé dans une barque, au lac d'Avalon.

- Quand êtes-vous... enfin, quand..., bégaya Mithian.

- I peine deux jours, répondit Arthur.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire..., souffla le roi Rodor.

- Il y a bien d'autres choses que vous aurez du mal à croire, ajouta Guenièvre, soudainement assombrie.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour nous annoncer le retour d'Arthur, fit Mithian en hochant la tête.

- Malheureusement, non...

- Asseyons nous.

Au centre de la grande pièce avait été disposée une longue table, autour de laquelle tous prirent place silencieusement. L'ambiance, qui aurait pu être festive dans d'autres circonstances, était froide et pesante. Mithian et son père redoutaient les nouvelles à venir et Arthur et Guenièvre craignaient de leur en faire part. La reine toussota légèrement et croisa les mains sur la table, prête à commencer.

- Dans la nuit d'il y a deux jours, Camelot a été attaqué par des sorciers. Ils étaient trop nombreux et nous ne pouvions pas les combattre... c'est... c'est Morgane qui les commandait.

- Morgane ?! S'écrièrent le roi Rodor et la princesse d'une seule voix.

- Elle avait pris un autre visage et se faisait passer pour ma servante, poursuivit Guenièvre. Cela a duré presque deux semaines avant que... qu'elle ne dévoile sa véritable identité.

- Mais... Morgane était censée être morte ! S'exclama Rodor.

- Serait-elle revenue à la vie comme Arthur ? Questionna Mithian.

Le regard de Guenièvre s'arrêta sur Merlin, silencieux à l'autre bout de la table. D'un geste de la tête, elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Non. En réalité, elle n'est jamais morte, reprit t-il d'une voix éteinte. Nous pensions qu'elle était mortellement blessée, mais... elle a été soignée à temps...

- Comment... ? S'étrangla la princesse. Qui a bien pu la soigner ? Avait-elle encore des alliés ?

- Elle est aidée par un dragon.

- Un dragon...

Mithian passa ses mains sur son visage et prit le temps d'assimiler ces informations. Morgane était revenue, elle avait pris Camelot et faisait équipe avec un dragon pour couronner le tout. La jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amis s'étaient enfuis et pourquoi ils avaient l'air si... désemparés. Bien qu'ils essayaient de faire bonne figure, leur moral en avait sûrement pris un sacré coup. Le roi Rodor, assit à côté d'elle, en arrivait aux mêmes constatations.

- La situation n'a jamais été aussi grave et compliquée, s'enquit Arthur. Nous avons désespérément besoin de votre aide pour reprendre Camelot. Je sais que le risque est très élevé. Nous avons affaire à une armée de sorciers dirigée par Morgane, elle-même secondée par un dragon. Nos chances de réussite sont minces, je pense que vous en êtes conscients, néanmoins c'est un risque à courir, autant pour moi-même, Guenièvre et mes chevaliers qui voulons sauver le royaume, que pour vous. Maintenant que Morgane a accédé au trône, il se peut que Camelot ne la satisfasse pas longtemps et qu'elle cherche à asseoir son pouvoir sur Nemeth et sur d'autres royaumes. Votre sécurité est également en jeu.

Mithian et son père se consultèrent du regard, semblant chacun peser le pour et le contre. Le royaume de Camelot avait toujours été un allié de taille et incroyablement loyal. Arthur et Guenièvre avaient prouvé leur valeur et leur volonté d'aider leurs voisins en détresse lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et puis... Nemeth avait une dette encore impayée envers eux.

- Nous comprenons la gravité de la situation, dit enfin le roi d'un ton concerné, et nous sommes prêts à vous aider. Nous vous fournirons tous les hommes dont vous aurez besoin.

Rodor se leva et tendit sa main à Arthur par dessus la table. Ce dernier la serra à la manière des chevaliers, scellant ainsi leur accord.

- Merci infiniment, murmura Guenièvre, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

- Afin de consolider nos défenses et augmenter nos chances de l'emporter, vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que nous fassions aussi appel au soutien de la reine Annis ? Voulut savoir Arthur. Son royaume a toujours été très puissant et il représente un allié important, surtout en ces jours sombres...

- Son appui sera le bienvenu, obtempéra le roi de Nemeth. Nous nous chargerons de lui envoyer un corbeau.

- Pour le moment, nous allons vous attribuer des appartements et vous allez vous reposer, ordonna gentiment Mithian. Nous nous réunirons dans la journée afin de discuter plus attentivement d'une stratégie et élaborer un plan d'attaque. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est entendu, accepta Guenièvre. Merci beaucoup !

Mithian donna l'ordre à des serviteurs de s'occuper de leurs invités. On attribua donc à Léon et Perceval des appartements adjacents, tout comme à Gaïus et Merlin. Seul Arthur et Guenièvre partageaient évidemment le même appartement. Le médecin étant logé plus près de Merlin que les autres, Arthur lui avait expressément recommandé de garder un œil vigilant sur lui. Si le jeune homme se retrouvait à vagabonder dans le château en quête de la reine pour lui couper la tête ou la brûler vive, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses, aussi bien pour eux-même que pour leurs hôtes. De plus, Mithian et son père n'étaient pas au courant de la véritable nature de Merlin et il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent malencontreusement, surtout de cette façon.

Après s'être familiarisée avec l'appartement et s'être restaurée, Guenièvre décida de prendre un peu de repos, tenant à être en forme pour le conseil de guerre qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard. Elle chercha Arthur du regard et le vit immobile devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre. Son épouse s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Avec l'aide de Mithian et de la reine Annis nous réussirons à reprendre Camelot, vous verrez.

- Ce n'est pas exactement à ça que je pensais...

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je pensais à Merlin.

Guenièvre posa sa joue contre le dos d'Arthur et déclara:

- Il me fait énormément de peine... Parfois, j'ai du mal à le regarder en face tellement j'ai honte de mes agissements envers lui. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être une bonne amie pour lui.

- Tout comme moi... Guenièvre, qu'est-il arrivé à Merlin, ces deux dernières années ?

La jeune femme soupira et se détacha d'Arthur, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle préserva un long silence songeur avant de répondre:

- Merlin n'est pas revenu directement après votre... mort. Il nous a dit être resté plusieurs jours à Avalon dans l'espoir de vous voir réapparaître. Quand il est enfin retourné au château, il était tellement... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... on aurait dit que le monde entier n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux. Il errait dans les couloirs et dans la cour, tel un fantôme. A l'époque, je vous pleurais et j'essayais de faire mon deuil, je n'avais pas la force de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Gaïus a essayé de le distraire et de le consoler, même Léon et Perceval l'ont emmené avec eux en patrouille et à la chasse, mais rien de ce qu'ils faisaient n'a fonctionné. Merlin avait complètement changé. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire ou rire en deux ans, Arthur ! Il ne fait que travailler, encore et encore... comme s'il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec lui-même, avec ses pensées... ça me fend le cœur de le voir ainsi.

Guenièvre essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et alla s'asseoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui était toujours dans la même position, à scruter l'extérieur d'un regard absent. Elle avait toutefois l'impression que ses épaules s'étaient tendues et elle aurait juré que son visage l'était aussi si elle avait pu le voir.

- Je lui ai donné ma parole qu'on parlerait, qu'on s'expliquerait sur... ce qui s'est passé, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

A l'entendre parler, Guenièvre l'imaginait profondément affecté par ce qu'elle lui avait dit et, le connaissant très bien, elle savait qu'il devait effectivement l'être.

- Je compte aller le voir tout à l'heure, après notre entretien avec Mithian et le roi Rodor. Je le vois souffrir par ma faute et, bien-sûr, il fait comme si tout allait bien ! Il ne mérite pas d'endurer ça, pas à cause de moi.

- Arthur, est-ce qu'au moins vous l'acceptez en tant que sorcier ?

- Bien-sûr que oui ! S'exclama t-il en faisait volte face. J'accepte qu'il soit un sorcier et j'accepte sa magie. Elle nous a tous protégés pendant je ne sais combien d'années, comment pourrais-je la renier ?

Guenièvre se leva avec entrain et prit les mains de son mari qu'elle serra tendrement.

- Dîtes-lui cela ! Quand vous irez le voir, dîtes lui tout ça, il a besoin de l'entendre.

Arthur hocha la tête et posa un doux baiser sur le front de la reine, avant de l'étreindre avec amour.

Il pensait ses mots, il était très honnête. Il acceptait Merlin tel qu'il était. Un sorcier. Le protecteur de Camelot. Son protecteur. Et contrairement à ce qu'étaient susceptibles de croire Merlin ou Guenièvre, il n'en voulait pas à son ancien serviteur d'avoir tenté par deux fois de tuer son épouse. La première fois, quand il avait voulu transpercer Guenièvre avec l'épée de Perceval, Arthur s'était posé des questions quant à cette soudaine envie de meurtre. Il avait essayé de rester neutre et prendre une décision juste et préventive. Mais la deuxième fois, il avait perdu son calme malgré lui. L'idée que Merlin ait blessé sa femme lui avait faire perdre la tête pendant quelques secondes. Il avait tout de suite regretté sa colère mais n'avait pas su s'excuser auprès du sorcier... Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Merlin et se sentait perdu. Si ce dernier prétendait utiliser la magie pour le bien, et l'avait prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir tuer Guenièvre ? Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ou le problème était-il d'essence magique ? Ou était-ce justement la magie qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit ? Entre ça et les sorciers qui s'étaient servis de leurs pouvoirs pour prendre Camelot d'assaut, il avait de quoi perdre confiance en la magie et la remettre en question. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas comme son père, sourd et aveugle en matière de sorcellerie. Les sorciers qui s'étaient regroupés et qui avaient attaqué Camelot avaient peut-être agi dans le simple but de se venger du décret qu'avait instauré Guenièvre. Arthur ne l'approuvait pas entièrement, il n'était donc pas étonné que les concernés ressentent la même chose. Peut-être que Morgane avait attisé leur colère et les avait manipulés afin qu'ils lui ouvrent les portes de Camelot et lui servent le trône sur un plateau d'argent ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était simplement servie d'eux ? Peut-être qu'une majorité des sorciers n'était pas comme elle ?

Arthur relâcha finalement Guenièvre qui lui offrit un petit sourire et s'éloigna dans la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa une dernière pensée naître dans son esprit... Peut-être que le fait de savoir que Merlin était un sorcier l'incitait à reconsidérer son opinion et à ouvrir son cœur à la magie ?

* * *

><p>Mithian avait fixé l'heure du conseil au milieu de l'après-midi afin de laisser suffisamment de temps à ses amis pour se reposer. Le moment de se réunir approchant à grands pas, Arthur et Guenièvre terminèrent de se préparer. La princesse et son père avaient eu l'amabilité de leur prêter des vêtements neufs, ainsi qu'aux chevaliers, à Gaïus et à Merlin. La reine de Camelot, observant les gestes maladroits de son mari qui essayait de se coiffer, réprima un sourire d'amusement et lui prit le peigne des mains. Elle rectifia quelques mèches rebelles et reposa l'ustensile sur la table de chevet. Satisfaite, elle déclara:<p>

- Et voilà !

Guenièvre prit Arthur dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Depuis son retour, elle exigeait plus d'affection que de coutume, cette affection dont elle avait été privée pendant deux ans. Le roi répondait volontiers à sa demande, conscient qu'il devait profiter pleinement de cette deuxième vie que... dieu sait qui lui offrait. Cette pensée le ramena une fois de plus vers Merlin. Oui, il devait profiter d'être vivant et bien portant pour discuter avec lui et résoudre les problèmes, ceux du passé et ceux du présent que lui seul était en train de créer.

- Je vous aime, Arthur... murmura alors Guenièvre.

- Moi aussi, Guenièvre, je vous aime de tout mon cœur.

Sur ces tendres mots, ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs main dans la main. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du conseil, tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Mithian et le roi Rodor étaient debout devant la table et faisaient signe à Léon, Perceval et Gaïus de prendre un siège. Ils se tournèrent vers Arthur et Guenièvre à leur entrée.

- Vous voilà, apprécia Mithian.

Arthur darda un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble du groupe et remarqua l'absence du sorcier.

- Où est Merlin ? Demanda t-il à Gaïus.

- Il dormait quand je l'ai laissé, Sire. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

- Il dort encore, à cette heure-là ?

- Il... Il a eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, je le crains.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, des yeux inquisiteurs braqués sur le médecin. Il avait perçu une hésitation inhabituelle dans la voix de ce dernier. Gaïus lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr, et il ne laisserait plus ni lui ni Merlin lui mentir. Il fit un mouvement de recul vers la sortie et annonça:

- Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

- Il serait plus sage de le laisser se reposer, Arthur !

Mais le roi de Camelot ignora la recommandation de Gaïus et disparut derrière la porte encore entrouverte. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs et finit par atteindre les appartements de son ancien serviteur. Il hésita une seconde à entrer, se demandant s'il devait frapper ou non. Si Merlin était véritablement en train de dormir, comme le lui avait dit Gaïus, il ne lui répondrait pas. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas cette déduction qui l'incita à pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais plutôt le hurlement qu'il entendit, un hurlement semblable à celui d'une bête blessée, un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Arthur entra en trombe dans l'appartement, à l'affût du danger. Dire qu'il fut surpris de découvrir l'origine du problème serait un euphémisme. Non, il était tout simplement pétrifié.

- Merlin... lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Celui-ci était bel et bien endormi mais en proie à un cauchemar qui semblait le terroriser, le dévorer, le poignarder. Il comprimait la couverture entre ses doigts tremblants et hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Des serviteurs qui passaient par là, alertés par les cris, jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la chambre mais Arthur leur fit signe de déguerpir. Il s'assit à côté de Merlin et le secoua doucement dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Voyant que ses tentatives ne menaient à rien, il le secoua avec plus de force, ce qui eut instantanément pour effet de le sortir des limbes de son sommeil agité. Dès que Merlin ouvrit les paupières et se redressa, plusieurs larmes se mirent à dégringoler sur ses joues et vinrent s'échouer sur la couverture.

- Merlin ?

- Arthur ?!

Paniqué, le sorcier se détourna et s'essuya les yeux à la hâte. Arthur lui saisit le poignet, le forçant à arrêter son geste.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Merlin, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars.

- Mais ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde d'en faire tous les jours...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Merlin baissa la tête sur ses genoux et expliqua d'une toute petite voix:

- ça a commencé après votre... votre mort. Au début, je faisais des insomnies et puis, progressivement, ce sont les cauchemars qui les ont remplacées. Depuis, ça n'arrête pas... Gaïus a tout essayé pour y remédier, mais rien ne marche.

- Je suis navré.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Arthur. J'ai l'habitude, maintenant, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu dormir la nuit dernière ? Tu avais peur de faire un cauchemar devant nous ?

Merlin murmura un « oui » presque inaudible. Il ne repoussa pas la main d'Arthur lorsque celle-ci se posa sur son épaule mais son contact le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être consolé par le roi. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse...

- Le conseil va débuter, se rappela Arthur, veux-tu y venir ou préfères-tu rester ici ?

- J'arrive...

- Très bien... Nous t'attendons.

Arthur laissa le sorcier reprendre totalement ses esprits et reprit la direction de la salle du conseil. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Merlin aussi affecté par sa mort. En repensant aux paroles de Guenièvre et à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin, il se sentait un peu coupable d'être la raison de ces bouleversements chez son ancien serviteur, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas volontairement sa faute. Il n'avait pas choisi de mourir. Le destin en avait juste décidé autrement, comme il avait décidé de le faire revenir parmi les siens. Arthur continuait de s'interroger sur sa soudaine résurrection et commençait à croire qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question. La magie était imprévisible.

* * *

><p>Merlin finit par rejoindre ses amis une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'assit discrètement à côté de Gaïus. Il sentit le regard scrutateur des chevaliers, de Guenièvre et même de Mithian, et celui encore plus intense d'Arthur, mais n'en montra aucun trouble.<p>

- Bien, fit le Roi Rodor, avant tout je vous informe que nous avons envoyé un corbeau à la reine Annis juste après notre entrevue de ce matin. Elle nous a répondu sans tarder et nous a fait savoir qu'elle accepte de nous prêter main forte. Elle et ses troupes sont en route pour Nemeth, je pense qu'ils seront arrivés d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Les souverains de Camelot ainsi que Léon et Perceval poussèrent de profonds soupirs soulagés. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé un refus de la part de leur puissant allié, mais en avoir la confirmation les rassurait tout de même.

- Avec son armée et la nôtre, enchaîna Mithian, nous disposerons d'un effectif de poids. Toutefois, mon père et moi-même aimerions savoir si vous avez des informations à nous fournir sur les sorciers qui vous ont attaqués ?

- J'ai eu le temps de bien les observer, s'enquit Léon, et, je dois l'avouer, j'ai été surpris de ce que j'ai constaté. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une armée, mais plutôt... un regroupement de la population. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes... même des adolescents. Ils n'étaient en rien expérimentés dans l'art du combat, ils utilisaient seulement leurs pouvoirs pour nous neutraliser.

- La situation semble plus délicate que ce que nous pensions..., constata Mithian.

- En effet, renchérit son père, mal à l'aise. Nous pourrions essayer de négocier avec eux ou tenter de les raisonner... mais...

- Mais ? Coupa Arthur, intéressé.

- Eh bien... Nous devons garder la tête froide... Nous avons affaire à des sorciers, et qui obéissent à Morgane en plus de ça.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils obéissent à Morgane, fit savoir le roi de Camelot. Je pense plutôt qu'ils agissent par vengeance, qu'ils souhaitent simplement faire valoir leur droit d'exister pour ce qu'ils sont. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait réellement de la méchanceté là-dedans.

Ces propos attirèrent des regards surpris de la part de tout le monde, plus particulièrement de la part de Merlin. Depuis quand Arthur tenait-il ce genre de discours ? Pourquoi ?

- Je dois avouer que votre point de vue me surprend, Arthur, admit Rodor en brisant la consternation générale. Vous avez toujours lutté contre la magie et les récents événements qui ont touché Camelot devraient appuyer votre combat, pas... enfin... pas l'adoucir.

- Je n'adoucis rien, j'essaie seulement de comprendre... pour une fois.

Personne ne s'attendait à une remarque comme celle-ci venant du roi de Camelot, venant du fils d'Uther Pendragon qui était connu pour suivre les traces de son père. Guenièvre, Gaïus et les chevaliers étaient étonnés de l'entendre parler de cette façon mais aussi très fiers. Arthur leur prouvait une fois de plus qu'il était un grand roi, plus noble et plus humain que ne l'avait été Uther. Quant à Merlin, il était complètement choqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre Arthur dire ça, surtout ouvertement, lors d'un conseil. Néanmoins, cela ravivait chez lui les braises de l'espoir, cet espoir qui avait volé en éclat deux ans plus tôt, lorsque Arthur avait rendu son dernier souffle...

- J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez pas comme votre père..., dit alors Mithian, mais, tel que je me souviens, vous l'avez toujours imité en combattant la sorcellerie. Pourquoi avoir changé votre opinion ?

Arthur ne put répondre immédiatement. C'était vrai, il avait changé son opinion. Et il devait ce changement à une seule et unique personne. Merlin. Apprendre que ce dernier était un sorcier l'avait d'abord énormément déstabilisé et effrayé, mais ensuite il avait réfléchi, pensé, analysé. Merlin était quelqu'un de simple, profondément gentil et attachant, quelqu'un qui, guidé par son cœur pure et bon, avait accompli beaucoup de choses pour lui et pour Camelot, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais cherché la moindre reconnaissance. Il n'était pas diabolique ni mauvais et Arthur savait que sa magie ne pouvait donc pas l'être. Cela l'avait amené à reconsidérer ses croyances initiales au sujet de la sorcellerie. Peut-être alors qu'il existait d'autres personnes comme Merlin, des gens biens obligés de se cacher comme il l'avait fait ? Peut-être que les sorciers qui avaient attaqué Camelot étaient de ces personnes-là ? Il y avait tellement de « peut-être » et de doutes dans l'esprit d'Arthur, les mêmes « peut-être » et les mêmes doutes qui l'avait envahi le matin même, des « peut-être » et des doutes que seul Merlin avait placé en lui.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et répondit:

- Quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux... C'est pourquoi j'aurai une faveur à vous demander. Je n'ai pas osé vous en parler à notre arrivée... Si j'ai requis le soutien de deux armées, c'est effectivement pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté... mais simplement pour nous défendre. Il n'est pas question de tuer qui que ce soit.

- Arthur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'écria le roi Rodor.

- Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Ma faveur est la suivante: j'aimerais que les soldats se contentent de blesser les sorciers, suffisamment pour qu'ils ne récidivent pas, mais je ne veux aucun mort.

- Pourquoi ? S'informa la princesse, les sourcils froncés.

- Je veux entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire. Je pense deviner leurs raisons d'agir, mais je veux les entendre de leur bouche.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'ils accepteront de coopérer ? Questionna Léon, inquiet.

- Une fois certains qu'ils seront hors d'état de nuire, nous déposerons les armes et ils verront que nous ne leur ferons rien. Ils parleront plus facilement s'ils ne se sentent pas menacés.

Un court moment de silence suivit ces paroles. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à la teneur de ce plan proposé par Arthur. Ils avaient tous foi en lui mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'émettre certaines réticences.

- Je sais que... ce que je demande n'est pas facile... et risqué. Mais je ne veux plus tuer des innocents.

- Des innocents ? Répéta Rodor, dubitatif.

- Mes chevaliers m'ont rapporté qu'ils ont épargné la ville basse, ils ont épargné le peuple.

- Bon, admettons que la reine Annis vous suive dans ce projet et que nous accédions ensemble à votre demande, qu'en est-il de Morgane ?

- Cela rejoint un autre problème que mon père et moi avons relevé, souligna Mithian. Nous pensons que... que la magie ne sera contrée qu'avec la magie. Si votre plan concernant les sorciers fonctionne, Arthur, et nous l'espérons, qu'adviendra t-il de Morgane ? Elle est habitée par la haine et les ténèbres, elle ne vous écoutera pas. Personne ne pourra la combattre. Nous aurions besoin de l'aide d'un sorcier aussi puissant qu'elle, qui puisse la tenir à l'écart, pour avoir une chance qu'elle n'interfère pas dans votre plan.

Guenièvre, Perceval et Léon échangèrent un regard entendu mais évitèrent de tourner la tête vers Merlin, et le sorcier les en remerciait car leur comportement aurait élevé des suspicions chez Mithian et son père. Chacun préférait s'en remettre à Arthur. Lui seul pouvait décider de révéler la nature de Merlin à leurs hôtes.

- Je pense que nous devrons réfléchir plus en détails à cette question, répondit le roi de Camelot.

- Dans ce cas... nous verrons cela avec la reine Annis et nous lui exposerons votre plan afin d'avoir son avis, décida Rodor. Nous prendrons également les prochaines décisions à son arrivée.

Arthur et Guenièvre inclinèrent la tête en guise d'acceptation, imités par les deux chevaliers et Gaïus. La salle fut vide dans les minutes qui suivirent et les souverains de Camelot se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de Merlin, en compagnie du médecin, de Léon et de Perceval.

- J'ai hésité à dévoiler la véritable... nature de Merlin, expliqua Arthur afin d'éclaircir les choses. Je pense qu'il est plus sage d'attendre la venue de la reine Annis et, dès que la question de Morgane sera abordée, nous leur dirons la vérité.

- N'est-ce-pas risqué, Sire ? Demanda Léon.

- Nous pouvons avoir confiance en Mithian et son père, encore plus en la reine Annis. De plus, si nous leur fournissons l'aide d'un sorcier, pourquoi la refuseraient-ils ?

- Merlin serait un atout de plus, confirma Perceval.

Arthur se tourna vers le sorcier qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le début du conseil. Il avait la désagréable impression de faire des choix, de prendre des décisions sans le consulter, sans avoir son autorisation, et cela lui déplaisait. Merlin n'était pas un objet, mais un être humain. C'était son droit de ne pas accepter d'intervenir...

- Merlin... est-ce que tu es d'accord de nous aider ?

- La question ne se pose pas. Évidemment que je vous aiderai.

- Merci...

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Merlin, la reine et les chevaliers quittèrent la pièce. Arthur allait en faire autant quand son ancien serviteur le rappela:

- Arthur ?

- Oui ?

Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez dit... à propos de... des sorciers ? Vous voulez vraiment... les entendre ?

- Oui, Merlin. J'espère simplement que ça marchera.

- Merci, Arthur..., murmura t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce dernier émit un hochement de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortir en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Resté seul avec son pupille, Gaïus en profita pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

- Je ne m'attendais à cette décision de la part d'Arthur.

- Moi non plus... Vous pensez que... qu'il y a de l'espoir, Gaïus ? Est-ce que le monde dont nous rêvons a de l'espoir de naître un jour ?

- C'est possible, mon garçon. Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Quoi...? Bien-sûr que non.

- Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, Merlin, mais si l'opinion d'Arthur au sujet de la magie a évolué, c'est parce qu'il connaît la vérité. Il sait maintenant qui tu es et son geste prouve qu'il t'accepte.

Merlin se dirigea d'une démarche lasse vers son lit pour s'y asseoir lentement. Il soupira et baissa la tête sur ses bottes.

- Je pensais que cela te réjouirait..., dit Gaïus en l'observant, étonné.

- Je suis heureux, Gaïus, vraiment ! Arthur m'accepte et il semble accepter la magie aussi.

- Quel est le problème, alors ?

- C'est... cette distance. Arthur n'est plus le même avec moi. Quelque chose le tracasse et j'ai peur de savoir ce que c'est. Je pensais que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec la magie, mais ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui prouve que non...

- Maintenant que nous sommes chez Mithian, Arthur aura le temps de te parler. Vous aurez cette discussion qu'il t'a promit. C'est un homme d'honneur, il tiendra sa parole.

- Oui, je sais. Je pense que je me fais du souci pour... pas grand chose. Enfin, j'espère...

- Seul Arthur te le dira. En attendant, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. Penche la tête en avant, s'il te plaît.

Bien que ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père de cœur lui demandait cela, Merlin s'exécuta en faisant taire ses interrogations. Il sentit Gaïus soulever son foulard bleu et passer ses doigts sur sa nuque. Cet examen ne dura pas plus d'une minute. Quand le médecin retira ses mains, Merlin se redressa en replaçant correctement son foulard et demanda:

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Te souviens-tu de la fois où Morgane t'a capturé et a placé un fomorroh dans ta nuque ?

- Oui, elle m'avait ordonné de tuer Arthur. Mais c'est impossible qu'elle ait pu refaire la même chose quant elle s'est infiltrée, elle ne s'est jamais approchée... dangereusement de moi et ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Et puis le fomorroh me donnait constamment envie de tuer Arthur, cette fois-ci c'est par passe seulement. Vous pensiez qu'elle avait recommencé en m'ordonnant de tuer Guenièvre, c'est ça ?

- Je le pensais, oui.

- Je ne crois pas que Morgane soit derrière mon... mon envie de meurtre sur Guenièvre. Je vous le répète, elle ne m'a absolument rien fait.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que nous trouverons vite quel mal s'en prend à toi, sinon je crains pour la sécurité de Guenièvre.

Merlin hocha la tête. Il approuvait entièrement ce que disait Gaïus et espérait pour que celui-ci ou lui-même finisse pas découvrir l'anomalie qui le contrôlait. Trois coups frappés à la porte mirent fin à la conversation. Merlin alla ouvrir et découvrit la princesse Mithian sur le seuil.

- Merlin, fit-elle avec un sourire, pouvons-nous discuter un moment ?

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'avez-vous apprécié ? Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Arthur ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à certaines de vos questions, une question en particulier...**

**Je remercie laure marez, Elvis et un guest du nom d'Elise pour leurs reviews qui me motivent à continuer ! :) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Merci également à Aglae Smoak pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à la rubrique " follow ".**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture mes très chers !**

_Chapitre 7: La réponse..._

Merlin fit entrer Mithian à l'intérieur. Gaïus, devinant que la jeune femme désirait parler à son pupille seul à seule, quitta les appartements. Mithian fit quelques pas au hasard dans la pièce en inspectant le mobilier d'un œil vague, semblant attendre quelque chose ou rassembler ses mots avant de prendre la parole. Finalement, elle se retourna face à Merlin, le visage grave. Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier crut qu'elle avait deviné son secret alors que personne ne lui en avait encore parlé. Elle se permit de prendre un siège à table et, d'un signe de la main, invita Merlin à en faire autant.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, commença t-elle d'une voix douce, mais... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te poser cette question: que s'est-il passé entre Arthur et toi ?

Merlin haussa les sourcils, désorienté. Depuis quand Mithian s'intéressait-elle à leur relation ? Mais, le plus important, comment avait-elle compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Arthur et lui ? Il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer parfois très perspicace, mais à ce point-là... ce n'était pas comme si elle était proche d'eux et ce n'était pas comme si la distance et la tension entre les deux hommes étaient voyantes... n'est-ce-pas ?

- Euh... tout va très bien, merci, répondit-il, le plus neutre possible.

- Allons, ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. C'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas très bien, mais je vous connais assez pour avoir remarqué qu'il y a un problème.

- Comment ça, un problème ? Fit-il, faussement étonné.

- Vous donnez l'impression, quand on vous regarde, que vous n'arrivez plus à... à vous parler... alors que la parole n'a jamais été un obstacle entre vous. Quand je repense à la manière dont tu t'adressais à lui avant et à la manière dont il te répondait, indifférent et moqueur...

- Oui, eh bien... les choses ont changé, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave.

Mithian dévisagea Merlin, dubitative. Elle affichait une mine qui paraissait vouloir dire « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas dupe. ». Toutefois, bien que profondément douteuse des explications passives du sorcier, elle finit par acquiescer, comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui et ne voulant pas se montrer plus indiscrète qu'elle pensait l'être. Elle se leva et repoussa la chaise contre la table.

- Bon, tu as sûrement tes raisons. Je comprends que tu veuilles les garder pour toi.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

- Mithian, a...attendez !

La princesse fit volte-face, inquiète du tremblement qu'elle avait perçut dans la voix de Merlin. Elle profita des secondes qui suivirent pour l'étudier plus en détail et ne put que remarquer la pâleur de son teint, le creux plus accentué de ses joues, les cernes dessinés sous ses yeux et sa carrure plus frêle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme... Sa silhouette lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de sous-alimenté et sujet à des problèmes de sommeil, quelqu'un ne digérant plus sa nourriture et ne trouvant pas de repos une fois la nuit tombée. Un mélange de pitié et de tristesse l'assaillit, ce qui la poussa à se rapprocher un peu.

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous déjà eu un ami qui cachait un... lourd secret ? Quelqu'un qui, pour protéger son secret et ne pas perdre votre amitié à laquelle il tenait, vous a menti pendant des années... jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à vous avouer la vérité ?

Si Mithian était prise au dépourvue par cette question, elle n'en fit rien paraître. Elle semblait plutôt réfléchir à quelle réponse apporter, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Merlin fronça les sourcils, curieux.

- Ce que tu me dis me rappelle un conte que ma grand-mère me lisait souvent quand j'étais petite... Tes paroles me font penser au personnage principal.

- Quel conte ?

Mithian, qui fixait Merlin, détourna aussitôt les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tout d'une femme mal à l'aise et réticente à répondre. Mais pourquoi avait-elle peur de parler d'un conte ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

- C'est un conte très long... il s'appelle Lumière, et c'est aussi le prénom du personnage principal.

- Lumière est un nom étrange pour un personnage, fit remarquer Merlin.

- Il est précisé, au début du récit, que ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais il n'est jamais cité dans l'histoire. Lumière est... la valeur qu'il incarne ou... l'aura qu'il dégage si tu préfères. Il est comparé à une lumière.

- Il y a d'autres personnages qui portent ce genre de noms ?

- Merlin... il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler de ce conte, dit-elle subitement, l'angoisse déformant ses traits. Je n'aurai même pas dû l'aborder...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un conte druidique... seuls les druides et les sorciers le connaissent.

Ces paroles étaient fausses. Merlin était un sorcier, né avec la magie, et il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un mentionner ce conte. Néanmoins, c'est une tout autre chose qui retint son attention. Mithian n'était pas une sorcière, alors comment avait-elle eu connaissance de cette histoire ? Elle avait dit la connaître depuis son enfance, comment cela était possible ? Elle dut lire ses interrogations dans ses yeux car elle s'empressa d'expliquer:

- Bon, ne le répète à personne, surtout pas à mon père, mais... ma... ma grand-mère maternelle était une sorcière.

Merlin ne se montra guère surpris par cette révélation. A son sens, pour que Mithian soit informée des origines de ce conte et de son lectorat, il fallait bien qu'elle ait eu des attaches avec la magie ou les sorciers par le passé.

- Je vois, murmura t-il.

- Mon père n'est pas méchant, reprit Mithian, il ne tuerait pas un sorcier s'il en croisait un, mais... s'il apprenait la vérité, après toutes ces années, je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Et puis, ça n'apporterait rien qu'il le sache.

- Je comprends... je ne dirai rien à personne, vous avez ma parole.

- Merci, Merlin. Donc, pour en revenir à ta question... Non, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme tu me le décris. Tu aurais voulu savoir comment j'aurai réagi en apprenant son secret ?

- Euh... oui, mais ça ne fait rien.

- J'aurais essayé de comprendre ses raisons, j'aurais essayé de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait menti et j'aurais pris le temps de réfléchir... mais je lui aurais pardonné car je pense que l'amitié, quand elle est sincère et profonde, peut tout dépasser.

Merlin avait écouté le point de vue de Mithian avec intérêt et sa réponse lui serra le cœur. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mettait le doute en lui. Arthur n'avait pas l'air prêt à lui pardonner, alors... Peut-être qu'il n'accordait aucune valeur à leur amitié, finalement ? Il acceptait sa magie et lui était reconnaissant de sa loyauté et de son aide secrète, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Peut-être que, dès lors qu'il avait su la vérité, il n'y avait plus rien eu ? Non, Merlin ne pouvait pas y croire. Et puis, il devait raisonner clairement. Il s'agissait de l'opinion de Mithian, de ce que ELLE pensait, pas de ce qu'Arthur pensait. Le sorcier ne devait pas se laisser influencer par les paroles de Mithian, il ne devait pas se monter la tête avant d'avoir discuté avec Arthur.

- D'accord... merci de m'avoir répondu.

Il tourna le dos à la princesse en priant pour qu'elle parte sans lui parler davantage. Malheureusement, il entendit ses pas venir dans sa direction et rencontra son visage quand elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Merlin, quel que soit ton secret, aies confiance en Arthur. Vous êtes amis depuis de nombreuses années et je sais que votre amitié est solide, elle l'est plus que n'importe quelle amitié. Je sais aussi qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, mais c'est vrai.

Merlin hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci..., murmura t-il.

Mithian lui sourit en retour et le laissa seul. Pendant qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, elle ressassa mentalement la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Merlin, cette conversation qui la déchirait. Elle se rendait mieux compte, à présent, qu'il n'était plus le même, qu'il avait changé à un degré qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Où était passée cette étincelle miroitante qui commandait son cœur, son sourire, ses gestes ? Comment retrouver cette aura lumineuse qu'il dégageait auparavant ? La jeune femme aurait aimé faire plus pour Merlin que lui parler, mais elle était réaliste. Elle se savait impuissante dans cette situation. C'était Arthur qui résidait au centre du problème comme c'était lui qui alimentait le cœur de Merlin. Mithian ne comprenait pas ce lien qui rattachait les deux hommes, ce lien invisible qui s'était subitement brisé. Mais si elle n'avait qu'un regard extérieur, elle pouvait quand même contribuer à restaurer ce lien. Elle pouvait faire un geste pour les aider. Déterminée suite à son échange avec le jeune homme, elle prit la direction des appartements d'Arthur et Guenièvre. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups résolus et attendit qu'on la fasse entrer. A son plus grand plaisir, c'est Arthur qui lui ouvrit.

- Mithian ! Entrez, je vous prie.

La princesse s'infiltra dans la chambre et constata que Guenièvre n'était pas là. Cela la soulageait car elle préférait discuter avec Arthur en privé. Elle fit une ronde rapide dans la pièce et, tout comme avec Merlin, elle mit un certain temps avant de se décider à parler.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. C'est à propos de Merlin.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du roi, mais il s'efforça de la cacher. Il craignait que Mithian ait découvert la vérité au sujet de son ancien serviteur et qu'elle soit venue pour lui tirer des explications. Il dissimula son trouble au maximum et prit une chaise.

- Asseyez-vous.

Mithian s'exécuta et continua sans attendre:

- Je viens de bavarder avec lui et... j'ai été peinée de voir à quel point il a changé. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Si vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué de changement chez lui, vous avez tort, Mithian. Vous êtes peut-être perspicace, mais je connais Merlin mieux que moi-même.

- Alors vous savez sûrement ce qui le préoccupe ?

Cette question sonnait comme un défi, comme si Mithian cherchait à évaluer que ce qu'Arthur avait dit était vrai. Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce genre de jeu ridicule, mais il répondit tout de même:

- Moi, je suppose.

- Mais encore ? Le poussa la princesse.

- Pourquoi cette interrogatoire ? Voulut savoir Arthur, l'exaspération commençant à poindre.

- S'il vous plaît, répondez à ma question.

Le roi de Camelot poussa un profond soupir, marque évidente de son agacement. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas révéler à Mithian toute la vérité, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire pourquoi il avait instauré cette distance avec le sorcier, quelles étaient les raisons de son comportement, ses raisons qu'il gardait pour lui, ses raisons qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec Merlin. Il opta donc pour de l'improvisation contenant une parcelle de vérité:

- Je l'ai un peu... délaissé depuis mon retour et j'ai été un peu dur envers lui. Je pense qu'il le vit mal.

Mithian secoua la tête, pas convaincue le moins du monde par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- C'est pire que ça... Arthur, il a peur d'avoir perdu votre amitié. Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris à son sujet, mais votre comportement l'affecte énormément.

- Bon, je vais lui parler immédiatement ! C'est justement ce que je comptais faire avant que vous n'arriviez.

L'impatience et la touche d'agressivité avec lesquelles Arthur s'était levé effraya Mithian qui se hâta de demander:

- Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?!

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le roi stoppa son geste et laissa tomber, à la fois amusé et amer:

- Même pour vous faire un résumé il me faudrait des heures.

Et il sortit sans attendre sa réponse. Le court trajet jusqu'aux appartement de Merlin se fit avec une rapidité déconcertante. Arthur n'avait plus qu'une envie: s'expliquer avec le sorcier. Enfin ! Il se savait coupable des souffrances cachées de Merlin, de cette tristesse qui le rongeait, de cette crainte effroyable d'avoir perdu son amitié. Juste avant l'arrivée de Mithian, Arthur avait planifié d'aller voir Merlin pour qu'ils aient la discussion qu'il lui avait promise. Les dernières paroles de la princesse l'avaient touché en plein cœur et l'avait convaincu de ne pas perdre une minute de plus à rester assis sur sa chaise ! Savoir que Merlin remettait en cause son amitié lui était insupportable ! Bien-sûr qu'il était son ami, la question ne se posait même pas ! Arthur détestait exprimer ouvertement et sincèrement l'estime et l'amitié qu'il portait à Merlin, il ne lui avait jamais montré de cette façon, ce n'était pas sa manière d'être avec lui. Pourtant, s'il devait en passer par là cette fois-ci, s'il avait besoin de le lui prouver pour dissiper ses craintes et ses doutes, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde !

Arthur s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée. Comment allait-il démarrer la conversation ? Qu'allait-il lui dire exactement ? De quelle façon aborder les choses ? Serait-il maladroit ? Perdrait-il la parole sous le coup de la panique ? Aurait-il dû écrire une sorte de discours ou apprendre un texte par cœur avant de venir ? Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, découragé par ses pensées qu'il jugeait complètement idiotes. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit avec une férocité alarmante et Arthur se retrouva face à un Merlin armé d'un poignard.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? S'inquiéta le roi de Camelot, sur la défensive.

Merlin se figea. Son visage reflétait une menace presque intimidante et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le manche de la dague qu'il tenait bien haut. Il dévisagea Arthur avec insistance, s'attardant sur ses yeux, son regard méfiant et angoissé, ses bras, son torse, sa stature. Soudainement, il mit fin à son examen visuel et recula jusqu'à heurter le mur de plein fouet. Il lâcha le poignard qui tomba au sol dans un fracas métallique et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'écria Arthur en le rejoignant.

Au lieu de répondre, le sorcier serra les dents, semblant vouloir étouffer un cri et refouler la douleur qui le harcelait. Il se frotta les tempes énergiquement, la sueur commençant à apparaître sur son front.

- ça.. recommence... Guenièvre... je...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Arthur comprenne. Merlin était de nouveau repris par l'envie irrépressible de tuer la reine de Camelot, c'était forcément ça. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il paraissait réussir à reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit. Le roi ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et tenta plutôt d'aider son ami.

- Merlin, peux-tu tenir le temps que j'aille chercher Gaïus ?

- Enfermez-moi...

- Mais...

- Enfermez-moi, je vous dis !

Arthur décela une note de supplice dans la voix de Merlin, ce qui l'incita à s'animer pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme, s'empara de la clé et verrouilla la porte en sortant. Il n'était pas certain que cette maigre précaution serait efficace car avec la magie déjouer une serrure devait être un jeu d'enfant. Arthur ne laissa pas d'autres pensées comme celle-ci l'assaillir et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Gaïus. Vide.

- Où êtes-vous, Gaïus ?!

Il courut dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre au plus vite les appartements de ses chevaliers. Il entra sans s'annoncer dans la première pièce qui s'offrit à lui. Perceval et Léon étaient ensemble, apparemment en pleine conversation. L'arrivée subite de leur monarque les fit taire aussitôt.

- Sire ? L'appela Léon.

- Savez-vous où est Gaïus ?

- Il est allé donner une potion au roi Rodor. Il y a un problème ?

Arthur délivra la clé qu'il avait récupéré dans la paume du chevalier et expliqua:

- Merlin ne va pas bien. Je l'ai enfermé, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Allez le retrouver immédiatement et veillez à ce qu'il n'essaye pas de sortir.

- Entendu.

Léon et Perceval avaient tout de suite compris à quoi faisait référence leur souverain et se mirent sur le pied de guerre sans perdre une seconde. Arthur les regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de prendre la direction des quartiers royaux. Un serviteur eut l'amabilité de lui indiquer où se situait exactement l'appartement du roi, ce qui lui fit gagner un temps considérable. Il frappa quelques coups précipités et entendit la voix de Rodor le sommer d'entrer. Ce dernier, qui était en train d'écouter attentivement les conseils de Gaïus sur l'utilisation des plantes étalées sur la table, laissa la conversation de côté et se tourna vers son invité.

- Majesté, fit Arthur en inclinant à demi la tête. Puis-je requérir l'attention de Gaïus quelques minutes ?

- Bien-sûr, il est votre sujet.

Le médecin lança un regard interrogateur au roi de Camelot, l'inquiétude faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur, et le suivit à l'extérieur.

- Que se passe t-il, Sire ?

- C'est Merlin. Dépêchons nous.

Savoir son fils de cœur en danger redonna une vigueur insoupçonnée à Gaïus. Il traversa le château aussi vite que lui permettaient ses vieilles jambes et devança Arthur en pénétrant dans la chambre de Merlin. Il chercha directement son pupille des yeux et le vit allongé sur son lit, apparemment inconscient. Léon et Perceval étaient à son chevet. Le soulagement transfigura leur visage en voyant Gaïus approcher et ils s'éloignèrent afin de lui laisser suffisamment de place.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'informa t-il vivement, la main posée sur le front de Merlin.

- J'étais venu pour lui parler et je l'ai trouvé en train de lutter contre... la chose qui le pousse à tuer Guenièvre, relata Arthur, maladroit.

- Il a manqué de s'en prendre à nous pour pouvoir s'échapper quand nous sommes arrivés, ajouta à son tour Léon, nous avons dû l'assommer...

Gaïus prit le pouls de Merlin et s'assura avec précaution qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ni d'autres blessures qu'il aurait pu leur cacher. Une fois certain que le sorcier avait simplement perdu connaissance, il reporta toute son attention sur les trois hommes.

- Merlin va bien... pour le moment, du moins.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, Gaïus..., soupira Arthur, complètement dépassé.

- J'en suis conscient, Sire...

- N'avez-vous aucun moyen de comprendre ce qui lui arrive ? Vous ne pensez pas que Morgane ait pu s'en prendre à lui ?

- Merlin affirme que non, mais nous avons peu d'indice pour en être sûr.

- Si c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça, elle l'a peut-être ensorcelé, mais il ne s'en souvient pas ? Suggéra Léon.

- Ce serait possible..., reconnut Gaïus. Morgane a toujours été imprévisible dans ces plans, que ce soit pour vous éliminer, Arthur, ou pour éliminer Merlin.

- Merlin ? Répéta Arthur, incrédule. Elle a essayé de le tuer ? Quand ? Comment ?

- C'est à Merlin de répondre à vos questions, pas à moi, rétorqua le médecin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, l'estomac retourné. Il comptait bien discuter avec son ancien serviteur et mettre les choses au clair avec lui, il comptait bien apprendre de sa bouche tout ce qu'il avait vécu derrière son dos, tout ce qu'il lui avait dissimulé et pourquoi, il comptait bien le faire dévoiler la vie secrète qu'il avait menée, cette vie qui n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours... Les quelques mots de Gaïus ne faisaient qu'attiser encore plus sa curiosité, mais il redoutait également ce qu'il allait découvrir et s'il supporterait d'entendre la vérité...

- Je crois qu'il se réveille ! Intervint Perceval.

Tous se rapprochèrent de Merlin afin de vérifier les dires du chevalier. Le sorcier bougeait légèrement la tête et ses paupières cherchaient à s'ouvrir. Il était bel et bien en train de se réveiller. Les quatre hommes patientèrent le temps qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits. Après avoir chassé entièrement le sommeil, Merlin finit par émerger. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et se redressa sur les coudes. Le fait de se retrouver encercler par Gaïus, Arthur, Léon et Perceval et surtout, d'avoir à soutenir leur regard anxieux, lui fit comprendre la situation.

- J'ai recommencé, c'est ça ? S'informa t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Malheureusement, oui, lui répondit son père de cœur.

Merlin laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond, ne sachant quoi dire si ce n'est encore s'excuser, encore déballer le refrain habituel du « je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! ».

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser tandis que Gaïus prenait place à ses côtés.

- Merlin, je veux que tu me décrives en détail tous les symptômes que tu ressens avant de perdre le contrôle, exigea le médecin. N'en oublie aucun, un seul d'entre eux peut tout changer.

- Euh... Ça commence par un mal de tête abominable, ensuite... je n'arrive plus à penser correctement et je sens mon corps devenir lourd, comme si je ne pouvais plus le maîtriser... et puis... c'est le trou noir.

- Nous avons affaire à un ensorcellement, diagnostiqua Gaïus, comme nous le redoutions.

- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Morgane ? Demanda Arthur à Merlin.

- Puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne m'a rien f... Oh. Non, c'est impossible... murmura t-il, en proie à la panique.

- Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? S'intéressa Arthur.

- Gaïus, comment se transmet un ensorcellement ?

- La plupart du temps grâce à un sort oral ou un objet.

- Rien... d'autre ? Bégaya Merlin, soudain très pâle.

- Bon, où veux-tu en venir ? Le secoua le roi, impatient.

- Eh bien... Quand... Quand Morgane était Rosy... nous sommes devenus amis, nous nous sommes... rapprochés. Et un soir, elle m'a parlé de sa famille qui manquait d'argent, elle pleurait et... j'essayais de la consoler. C'est là qu'elle... enfin, elle... m'a embrassé.

Léon et Perceval se consultèrent du regard, semblant essayer de déterminer si un contact physique pouvait créer un enchantement. Arthur dévisagea Merlin comme s'il se demandait s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser ou non. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu son ancien serviteur flirter ou montrer un quelconque intérêt pour la gente féminine. Il l'avait, certes, surpris en train d'espionner Lady Katherina du haut de sa fenêtre et avait appris par Guenièvre, lors de la visite du Sarum, qu'il retrouvait une fille en cachette. Mais cela ne constituait pas réellement des preuves valables. Sans compter qu'Arthur, connaissant maintenant la vérité sur Merlin, pouvait s'interroger sur les véritables intentions de ce dernier à ces moments-là. Avait-il espionné Katherina parce qu'il savait qu'elle était un trôle ? Avait-il réellement passé plus de deux jours dans les bras d'une fille ? Prenant conscience de ses pensées, Arthur se força à sortir de ses songes éveillés. Tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour savoir si Merlin était ensorcelé, et lui divaguait !

Quant à Gaïus, son visage s'était subitement éclairé. Cet élément qu'avait tu son pupille était crucial, c'était l'élément qu'il manquait depuis le début. Désormais, il avait la réponse.

- Un enchantement peut effectivement se transmettre par le biais d'un contact salivaire. C'était une magie utilisée par les prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, il n'est pas étonnant que Morgane la connaisse...

- Mais pourquoi cherche t-elle à utiliser Merlin pour tuer Guenièvre ? Demanda Léon.

- Morgane sait que Guenièvre a beaucoup de relations dans les autres royaumes, notamment des alliés qui seraient prêt à l'aider en cas de problème. Elle sait aussi que, étant la reine de Camelot par son mariage avec Arthur, elle pourrait revendiquer son droit au trône. Il fallait qu'elle puisse l'éliminer d'une autre manière au cas où elle s'échapperait lors de l'attaque.

- Alors..., murmura Merlin, si elle s'est infiltrée à Camelot, c'était...

- … uniquement pour se rapprocher de toi, gagner ta confiance, et placer le sortilège sans éveiller aucun soupçon.

Merlin soupira gravement. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Bon, il pouvait tout de même trouver du réconfort en songeant que cette forme de magie lui avait été jusqu'alors inconnue. Là encore, Morgane avait parfaitement joué son coup !

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de déjouer cet ensorcellement ? Enchaîna Arthur.

Gaïus lança un coup d'œil à Merlin. Il savait que la solution au problème serait susceptible de l'enchanter autant que de lui faire du mal, mais cette fois-ci il s'inquiétait plus pour le roi de Camelot... Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il avait tué la femme que Merlin avait aimé et aimait peut-être encore ?

- Il existe un contre sort, révéla le médecin, plus sérieux que jamais. Merlin doit être embrassé par celle qu'il aime réellement.

- Euh... D'a... ccord...

Arthur ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il voyait son ancien serviteur perdu d'avance, obligé de vivre avec l'angoisse que le sortilège de Morgane se déclenche à tout moment, obligé de garder ses distances avec Guenièvre et être surveillé pour le restant de ses jours. Arthur imaginait déjà l'avenir quand il entendit Merlin prononcer un mot, juste un mot:

- Freya.

- Freya ? Qui est-ce ?

Les yeux du sorcier se recouvrirent d'un voile d'obscurité quand il se força à regarder Arthur en face.

- C'était une druidesse...

Cette réponse avait été prononcée avec une telle lenteur et une telle fragilité que le roi craignit le pire...

- C'était ?

- Elle... elle est morte...

Arthur avait la sensation, la terrible sensation, qu'il n'était pas irresponsable dans la mort de cette druidesse. Il voyait le chagrin sur le visage de Merlin et se sentait tout à coup vulnérable face à lui. Et si... c'était lui qui l'avait tuée ? Et si Merlin avait perdu la femme de sa vie à cause de lui ? Arthur ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement en s'imaginant être le coupable de cette perte. Il tenta de garder une contenance et poursuivit:

- Je suis désolé... Mais... cela signifie que...

- Non, Arthur, je peux toujours aller la voir, le rassura Merlin. A sa mort... Freya est devenu la dame du lac.

- Le lac... le lac d'Avalon ?

- Oui... Elle vit encore, d'une certaine manière. Je pense que ça peut marcher.

- Il le faut, renchérit Gaïus.

Apprendre que la druidesse dont Merlin était amoureux était morte avait secoué Arthur plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait tuée et le sorcier ne laissait transparaître aucun indice sur sa possible culpabilité. Il laissait simplement voir sa tristesse, tout en voulant se montrer le plus fort possible aux yeux des autres. Arthur se demanda alors combien de fois Merlin s'était retrouvé dans pareille situation, combien de fois il avait dû taire ses émotions, cacher sa peine et sa souffrance, combien de proches il avait pu perdre sans jamais en parler.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Arthur d'une voix forte, comme si cette dernière pouvait prendre le dessus sur ses pensées. Nous partons immédiatement à Avalon. Léon, Perceval, retrouvez-nous dans la cour dès que vous êtes prêts.

Une fois que les deux chevaliers eurent déserté les appartements de Merlin, Arthur alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais venu pour qu'on discute..., avoua t-il, mal à l'aise. Mais une fois encore, ça va devoir attendre.

- Oui, je sais...

- Quand tu seras libéré de l'ensorcellement de Morgane et que nous serons revenus ici, nous parlerons. Cette fois nous le pourrons, je te le jure !

- Ne vous rendez pas coupable, Arthur, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il faut me libérer de l'emprise de Morgane avant toute chose, c'est ça la priorité.

- Oui... Je suis rassuré que tu comprennes. Bon... prépare toi, nous partons le plus tôt possible.

**Je suppose que vous vous demandez quand aura lieu la fameuse discussion qui tarde et qui tarde... Pour vous répondre, ce ne sera pas dans le chapitre suivant, mais peut-être dans celui d'après ou encore celui d'après... ça ne dépassera pas cette limite, je vous le jure !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :) Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !... Hm, pardon. ) avec le chapitre 8 ! ^^**

**Je remercie AmelieICanFly pour ses reviews et pour avoir ajouté cette histoire aux rubriques " follow " et " fav " :) Merci aussi à laure marez et lele-35 pour leurs reviews !**

**Quant à Mishalex... Merci Alex de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre te procurera autant de feelz que les autres ! :3**

**Devinez quoi ? Merlin ne m'appartient pas... Eh si, eh si, malheureusement... ou pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

_Chapitre 8: Le cadeau..._

En chemin pour Avalon, Arthur s'était réfugié dans ses pensées et ne cessait de s'interroger sur la teneur de l'excuse qu'il avait sorti à Mithian et son père avant de partir. L'avaient-ils vraiment cru quand il leur avait dit pouvoir retrouver les chevaliers qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir ? Léon lui avait affirmé que personne n'était parvenu à s'échapper et que les survivants avaient été fait prisonnier. Le fait que lui-même et Perceval aient trouvé un moyen de rejoindre la ville basse avait été presque un exploit, d'après ses dires. Arthur chassa ses doutes, sachant pertinemment que se questionner comme il le faisait ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Si Mithian et son père ne l'avaient pas cru, ils ne l'avaient en tout cas pas montré et s'étaient contentés de le regarder partir. Désormais, il devait se concentrer sur leur destination: Avalon. Il chercha automatiquement Merlin du regard et le vit silencieux à côté de Perceval, la tête baissée sur la crinière de son cheval. Il arborait un visage d'une telle tristesse qu'Arthur se demanda à quoi il songeait. Probablement à cette druidesse, Freya... Le roi serra convulsivement les mains sur les rênes. S'il apprenait qu'il était le responsable de son décès, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, mais rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée. Merlin ne méritait pas d'avoir perdu la femme de son cœur, et encore moins par la faute d'Arthur ! Il avait passé sa vie à protéger ce dernier depuis son arrivée à Camelot... c'était impossible qu'Arthur l'ait remercié en tuant celle qu'il aimait. Non, c'était pire qu'impossible, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable !

- Sire, combien de temps nous reste t-il jusqu'à Avalon ? S'informa Léon.

- Je pense que nous y serons en soirée.

Les chevaliers, Merlin et Arthur avaient pris la route la veille, en fin d'après-midi. Mis à part la nuit, ils avaient chevauché en ne s'accordant que des pauses nécessaires au ressourcement de leurs montures et pour prendre un léger repas. Le soleil de midi pointait haut dans le ciel quand Arthur leva la tête afin de prendre connaissance de l'heure.

- Peut-être même avant, rajouta t-il après coup.

Léon acquiesça vaguement et reporta son attention sur la route.

- Tout va bien, Merlin ? S'inquiéta Arthur en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

Merlin retira précipitamment la main de la poche de sa veste et redressa la tête.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta poche ? Demanda le roi d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien.

- Alors, si tu ne caches rien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vérifie ?

- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ? Rétorqua aussitôt le sorcier.

Arthur fut prit au dépourvu. Confiance, Merlin lui parlait de confiance. Ce mot eut l'effet d'une gifle, d'un venin glacial paralysant quelques secondes ses pensées. Il préféra ignorer la remarque, mais ne se risqua pas à répondre autrement. L'heure des explications approchait à grands pas, c'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Léon et Perceval s'étaient murés dans le silence, mais veillaient à jeter fréquemment des œillades à Merlin. Si l'ensorcellement reprenait le dessus sur lui et qu'il parvenait à échapper à leur contrôle, ils ne savaient pas s'ils arriveraient à le rattraper. Arthur imitait ses chevaliers tout en se concentrant sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Bien-sûr, les regards à Merlin fusaient toutes les minutes. Le roi faisait une fixation sur son ancien serviteur, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, cherchant à deviner tous les secrets enfouis au fond de lui, et tentant par la même occasion de refouler cet élan de culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en pensant à la mort de la druidesse... il ne savait même pas s'il avait une quelconque implication, mais il le redoutait fortement.

De son côté, Merlin avait bien remarqué l'intérêt inhabituel d'Arthur à son égard et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait très bien ce dernier et n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que de multiples interrogations le tiraillaient. Arthur finirait forcément par apprendre la vérité au sujet du meurtre de Freya, mais Merlin voulait lui épargner de la connaître en de mauvaises circonstances ou au mauvais moment.

C'est peu avant le coucher du soleil que la route des quatre hommes prit fin. De son poste d'observation, à l'orée de la forêt, Merlin aperçut la berge du lac d'Avalon et son cœur s'accéléra brusquement. Il allait revoir Freya... Il l'avait, certes, revue quelques jours auparavant, juste avant que la barque sur laquelle reposait Arthur ne pointe à l'horizon, mais il savait que cette fois-ci serait différente. Il pourrait l'approcher, la contempler, et il l'embrasserait... Merlin n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec Freya, mais il savait que son amour pour elle ne s'était jamais éteint et imaginer la retrouver, même quelques minutes, quelques secondes, lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous allons attacher les chevaux là-bas ! Indiqua Arthur en pointant un arbre aux branches solides.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils laissèrent leurs montures paître tranquillement et sortirent de la forêt afin de rejoindre la berge. Les eaux d'Avalon étaient toujours aussi limpides, calmes et apaisantes. Elles dégageaient l'étrange impression qu'aucun crime ne pouvait être commis dans ce lieu enchanteur, qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait troubler la tranquillité de ce dernier. Arthur scruta la surface, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit, quelle était la marche à suivre ? Il se tourna vers Merlin et se renseigna:

- Sais-tu comment appeler... Freya ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas s'il y a une méthode particulière.

Merlin s'avança de sorte à se placer juste au bord de l'eau et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit sa magie au monde extérieur et la laissa balayer le lac ainsi que ses profondeurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça ou ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Peut-être espérait-il que Freya serait susceptible de sentir sa présence, d'entendre ses appels silencieux... Malheureusement, le mutisme auquel fut confronté le sorcier le fit s'avouer vaincu et ouvrir les paupières. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Devait-il réciter une formule appropriée ? Devait-il... réitérer ce qu'il avait fait en demandant de l'aide la fois précédente ? Parler à haute voix, s'exprimer avec son cœur, tout simplement. Jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Merlin prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

- Freya... J'ai besoin de toi... Morgane m'a jeté un maléfice qui me pousse à tuer Guenièvre et... tu es la seule capable de m'en délivrer.

Un court instant s'écoula, mais rien ne bougea, rien ne changea. Merlin ne vit aucune silhouette en robe blanche percer l'horizon.

- Freya... est-ce que tu es là ?

Le silence. Un silence qui commençait sérieusement à attiser les nerfs de Merlin. Il n'avait jamais détesté la silence, mais celui-ci avait le don de jeter un froid insupportable dans son cœur, de craqueler ses espérances d'être sauvé. Il sentait les regards interrogateurs des chevaliers et celui, transperçant, saisissant, d'Arthur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le décevoir, de n'être plus qu'un poids mort pour lui, de ne plus pouvoir le servir, le protéger, être à ses côtés... Malgré l'animosité qu'Arthur lui témoignait à certains moments et cette distance bouleversante qu'il avait créée entre eux, l'opinion de Merlin vis à vis de lui n'avait jamais changé, n'avait jamais failli. Arthur était Arthur, son meilleur ami, sa raison de vivre, sa raison de faire un pas devant l'autre, sa raison de marcher vers le futur. Si Freya ne se manifestait pas, sa vie se transformerait définitivement en cauchemar, il devrait dire adieu à Guenièvre, ce qui signifiait dire adieu à Arthur...

Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir !

Alors il prit son mal en patience et continua d'attendre, croisant les doigts, priant pour que la druidesse se montre. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la surface du lac commença doucement à onduler, une petite vague en entraînant une autre, l'eau se soulevant au rythme de leurs embrassades... puis, Freya émergea des profondeurs. Bien qu'ayant été submergée par l'eau, Merlin fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas mouillée. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa robe scintillait d'une chaude lumière. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa les prunelles bleue-grise du sorcier.

- Bonjour, Merlin.

Arthur, contrairement à Léon et Perceval, se rapprocha un peu afin de distinguer plus nettement le visage de Freya. Il prit lentement possession de ses traits et eut alors l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où, ni en quelles circonstances, mais il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue avant. Était-elle morte devant ses yeux ? Était-elle morte à Camelot ? L'avait-il rencontrée lors d'une de ses rares escales chez les druides ? Il fut ramené de force à la réalité lorsque Merlin prit la parole:

- Freya...

- Relève la tête, Merlin, fit-elle d'une voix douce, remarquant son air troublé.

- Tu... Est-ce que tu...

- Oui, je t'ai entendu.

Sur ces mots, elle lui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à venir la rejoindre. Merlin n'hésita pas une seconde et mit un pied dans l'eau, puis un autre et encore un autre, ses pas commandés par le sourire et la tendresse qui émanait de Freya. Arthur observa la scène d'un œil méfiant. Il était conscient que Merlin ne risquait rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir... quelque chose de bizarre, un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était inquiet, cela il ne pouvait le nier, mais il y avait autre chose... comme de la possessivité et... un besoin de protéger son ancien serviteur. Arthur mit ces sentiments, à son sens décalés de sa personne, sur le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de passer son temps avec Merlin et l'avoir pour lui seul. Euh... Oui, il devait vraiment éviter de penser ! Il tâcha de s'ignorer au maximum et reporta son attention sur Merlin et Freya. Le sorcier était arrivé au niveau de la druidesse qui, d'un geste de la main, le souleva afin de le faire tenir debout sur la surface, juste devant elle. Elle emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes et amena doucement son corps près du sien, son visage près du sien, ses lèvres près des siennes... jusqu'à ce qu'elles se joignent timidement pour sceller leur baiser. Quand Freya rompit le contact, Merlin se sentit tout drôle, étourdi, fatigué... et il s'écroula dans les bras de la druidesse avant même de l'avoir questionnée sur son état. Cette dernière le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte l'étendu devenue solide grâce à la magie. Arthur, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre Merlin et Freya, se précipita immédiatement vers eux lorsqu'il vit le sorcier s'évanouir. Il eut un mouvement de recul au moment de poser le pied sur l'eau, mais s'engagea une fois certain qu'il ne risquait pas de couler. Il enleva Merlin des bras de Freya et l'examina attentivement, fou d'inquiétude.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?! S'écria t-il.

- N'ayez crainte, il va bien. Je l'ai simplement endormi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il le fallait, afin qu'il ne nous entende pas.

- Comment ça... ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, Arthur Pendragon.

Freya passa une main douce sur la joue de Merlin, ce qui incita inconsciemment Arthur à resserrer sa prise sur ses bras. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une étincelle au creux de sa paume, une étincelle miroitante qui grandit, grandit et grandit jusqu'à se transformer en une boule de lumière blanche. Le roi de Camelot étudia le phénomène d'un regard à la fois captivé et vigilant. La matière avait l'air flasque à ses yeux, pourtant, quand Freya posa la boule dans sa main, Arthur eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était aussi dur que du verre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il prudemment.

- Le jour où vous serez prêt à savoir tout ce que Merlin a fait pour vous, tout ce qu'il a enduré et surmonté pour vous... servez-vous de ceci.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question..., rétorqua Arthur.

- Vous découvrirez vous-même de quoi il s'agit. Vous savez, Arthur, enchaîna t-elle aussitôt, vous tenez une grande place dans le cœur de Merlin et je sais que cela en va de même pour vous. Vous êtes comme les deux faces de la même pièce.

Arthur ne sut quoi répliquer ni quoi faire sinon de froncer les sourcils et baisser la tête sur Merlin. Les paroles de Freya étaient un brin mystérieuses, en particulier sa dernière phrase. Que voulait-elle dire exactement ? Que l'un complétait l'autre ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Arthur fut assaillit par le pressentiment qu'il finirait bientôt par en comprendre la signification...

- Est-ce à cause de moi que vous êtes...

Mais en relevant la tête, Freya n'était plus là. Arthur jeta des coups d'œils en tout sens, mais ne vit la jeune femme nul part, elle s'était volatilisée. Il réprima un soupir déçu et se concentra de nouveau sur Merlin. Arthur ne pouvait pas le porter sans risquer de faire tomber le singulier présent de Freya en même temps. Il fit signe à Perceval qu'il avait besoin d'aide et vit le chevalier accourir aussitôt. Dès qu'ils furent revenus sur la berge, l'eau reprit sa forme originelle de liquide, les laissant pantelants. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à la magie de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais avaient rarement été témoins d'une magie inoffensive et agréable à regarder.

- Bon, je suggère que nous montions un camp ici en attendant que Merlin se réveille, déclara Arthur.

Léon et Perceval approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le roi se chargea en premier lieu de décrocher ses maigres bagages de la selle de son cheval et d'étaler une couverture sur le sol. Perceval y déposa délicatement Merlin dont le sommeil se faisait très profond. Il ne reprendrait sûrement pas connaissance avant plusieurs heures.

- Sire, que vous a donné la druidesse ? S'informa Léon.

Arthur dévisagea la boule luisante d'une faible lumière blanche. Il hésitait à révéler son utilité, même à ses plus proches chevaliers. Il s'agissait d'un objet magique lui étant destiné, à lui et à lui seul, un objet en lien direct avec Merlin. Arthur imaginait que le contenu de cette boule de verre était d'une valeur inestimable, un cadeau précieux et irremplaçable, la part de Merlin qu'Arthur n'avait jamais su voir, cette part que le sorcier lui avait toujours dissimulée, cette part qu'il n'avait probablement jamais partagée avec quiconque.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est... mais je vous demanderai de ne pas en parler à Merlin.

Léon fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question. Il avait toute confiance en son souverain, tout comme Perceval qui avait accepté la demande en hochant la tête. Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'établissement du camp. Pendant que ses deux chevaliers s'étaient éloignés dans la forêt afin de ramasser du bois, Arthur, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, prit place à côté de Merlin et le regarda dormir. Il espérait, priait silencieusement pour que le baiser de Freya lui ait ouvert la porte de la guérison et fait disparaître le maléfice de Morgane. Il n'en verrait le résultat que dans les prochains jours... Profondément endormi, Merlin paraissait encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il avait perdu du poids, cela se voyait comme de l'eau de roche, et affichait un visage pâle. Mis à part ça, il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, il avait par exemple toujours les mêmes vêtements... Arthur en vint même à se demander depuis combien d'années le sorcier avait sa veste. Il devait y être attaché pour ne pas avoir songé à en porter une autre. Ses questions idiotes le ramenèrent soudainement à un autre point très important. Qu'est ce que son ancien serviteur cachait dans la poche intérieure de cette fameuse veste ? Que pouvait-il bien triturer à longueur de temps ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si paniqué lorsque Arthur l'avait découvert ? Ce dernier décida de profiter du sommeil de Merlin pour satisfaire sa curiosité... et son inquiétude. Il s'approcha de lui et entrouvrit sa veste d'un geste très lent, tout en surveillant que Merlin ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Il mit la main dans la poche et tâta l'intérieur avec ses doigts. Une surface gelée en verre fut le premier contact qu'il sentit. Il retira l'objet pour l'étudier plus attentivement.

Un flacon. C'était un flacon. Remplit d'un mystérieux liquide bleu foncé qu'Arthur ne sut identifier. Toutefois, il n'était pas stupide et avait tout de suite su faire le rapprochement entre le comportement cachottier de Merlin au sujet de ce flacon et le fait que ce soit... oui, un flacon.

- Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas du poison..., murmura Arthur pour lui-même, la voix chevrotante.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre et la réalité de la situation lui sauta brutalement aux yeux. Merlin avait beaucoup changé, autant dans son attitude que dans ses émotions. Il était devenu plus renfermé, moins bavard et avait perdu sa joie de vivre contagieuse... ce qui était susceptible de le rendre particulièrement instable. En pensant à cela, aux événements des deux dernières années ainsi qu'aux paroles de Guenièvre et de Mithian, Arthur se disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Merlin ait projeté de mettre fin à sa vie, si tel était réellement le cas... il priait ardemment pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cela, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rejeter cette possibilité. La découverte de ce flacon, en admettant que ce soit véritablement du poison, était trop grave pour ne pas la prendre en considération.

Secoué, Arthur replaça la fiole dans la poche de Merlin et reprit sa place à ses côtés. Il se promit de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et d'avoir une discussion avec son ancien serviteur à ce sujet, en plus de celle qu'ils devaient déjà avoir.

Quand Léon et Perceval revinrent au campement et s'occupèrent du feu, Arthur resta silencieux, presque effacé, ne désirant pour rien au monde participer à la conversation des deux hommes. Il avait un poids dans le ventre, un trou dans la poitrine... Imaginer Merlin vouloir se suicider lui retournait l'estomac. Une telle idée n'aurait jamais pu traverser l'esprit du sorcier, ce n'était tellement pas... Merlin. Il était têtu, accroché à la vie, prêt à se sacrifier pour Arthur s'il le fallait... le suicide ne lui ressemblait pas. Une fois encore, le roi de Camelot comprit douloureusement que Merlin n'était plus le même.

Tout à ses pensées, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et sa vision se brouiller. Il respira profondément et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de chasser ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il ne le devait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Si quelqu'un avait toutes les raisons de craquer, c'était plutôt Merlin. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait, d'ailleurs ?

« Mon dieu, ce qu'il a changé... », songea tristement Arthur.

- Ar... thur...

Le concerné tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix, c'est-à-dire vers Merlin. Celui-ci s'agitait dans son sommeil, paraissant être au prise avec un énième cauchemar. Arthur se pencha sur lui afin d'avoir une meilleure écoute sur ce qu'il marmonnait:

- Arthur... s'il vous plaît... je suis... votre... ami...

- Bien-sûr que tu l'es, idiot, répliqua Arthur d'un demi-sourire.

Ces paroles eurent le don d'apaiser Merlin et de rendre son repos plus léger. Il cessa de bouger la tête et sa respiration retrouva un rythme normale.

- Pour une fois que tu m'écoutes...

- Est-ce qu'il ira vraiment mieux maintenant, Sire ? Questionna Léon qui les observait.

- Je l'espère...

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, ils levèrent le camp en quatrième vitesse afin de retourner chez Mithian le plus vite possible. La reine Annis était peut-être déjà arrivée et Arthur devait être présent pour le conseil de guerre qui aurait lieu. Il s'était fait le devoir de révéler lui-même à ses alliés le secret de Merlin, interdisant à Guenièvre ou à Gaïus d'en parler avant son retour.<p>

Après avoir empaqueté ses dernières affaires, Arthur posa la main sur le sac accroché solidement à sa selle, dans lequel il avait mit le présent de Freya. Comme il l'avait demandé à ses chevaliers, aucun d'eux n'avait fait mention de l'existence de cette boule magique, ni même de la courte conversation ayant eu lieu entre Arthur et la druidesse. Merlin pensait donc qu'il s'était évanouit et que le roi l'avait ramené sur la berge juste après. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'avait posé aucune question à son réveil et s'était empressé d'aider les autres à ranger leurs bagages.

Arthur repéra Merlin en train de régler les étriers de sa monture. Il alla aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je crois... Je pense que Freya a réussi à me désensorceler.

- Tant mieux, apprécia Arthur en hochant la tête.

Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air prêt à s'en aller, encore moins à monter sur son cheval. Merlin le dévisagea rapidement et demanda, inquiet:

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Merlin... j'ai besoin de savoir... est-ce moi qui ai tué... Freya ?

Merlin eut une seule réaction, une réaction qui apporta la réponse qu'Arthur redoutait tant: il se détourna. Le roi de Camelot sentit l'étau de la culpabilité le paralyser quelques secondes. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et suspendit son geste ainsi, semblant essayer de concentrer toute sa volonté pour ne pas perdre pied.

- Ne vous blâmez pas, Arthur, s'enquit Merlin, remarquant son état.

- Ne pas me blâmer, répéta t-il d'un ton incrédule. Ne pas me blâmer !

- Freya était maudite. La nuit, elle se transformait en... une sorte de chat noir ailé. Elle a tué des gens, à Camelot... Vous n'aviez pas le choix...

Un éclair de lucidité frappa Arthur. Il se souvenait en effet de cette bête sanguinaire et de l'affaire qui la concernait. Il se souvenait d'avoir pourchassé une jeune fille dans la cour du château, de l'avoir cernée contre un mur et de l'avoir vue prendre la forme de cette créature dont lui parlait Merlin. Désormais, il pouvait associer son visage à celui de la femme qu'il avait rencontrée à Avalon. C'était bien elle. Freya.

Comment Merlin pouvait-il rester de marbre, à continuer de préparer son cheval comme si de rien n'était ? Comment avait-il pu garder ce secret pour lui ? Comment avait-il pu cacher son chagrin ? Sa colère ? Avait-il au moins fait son deuil ? Mais le plus important, comment avait-il pu rester aux côtés d'Arthur après cela ? Comment avait-il pu rester aux côtés du meurtrier de la femme qu'il aimait ? Comment avait-il pu continuer de le servir, de le protéger, de lui rester loyal et fidèle envers et contre tout ? C'était incompréhensible !

Plongé au cœur de ses pensées, Arthur sursauta quand Merlin parla de nouveau:

- Ne vous rendez pas coupable, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous en veux pas.

« Je ne vous en veux pas. ». Ces mots avaient un goût acide pour Arthur, c'était précisément le genre de mots qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, le genre de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Merlin ne lui en voulait pas ? Mais pourquoi ?! Lorsqu'il sentit la main timide de son ancien serviteur se poser sur son épaule, il se déroba brusquement.

- Laisse moi !

Et il fit volte face pour rejoindre son cheval, en tête du groupe. Merlin le regarda tristement s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas voulu provoquer cette réaction chez Arthur et il s'en voulait de lui avoir révélé la vérité en pleine forêt. Les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'il l'apprenne ainsi.

* * *

><p>En milieu d'après-midi, Arthur, Merlin, Léon et Perceval avaient parcouru une grande distance, alternant le pas avec le galop et limitant les haltes, ce qui les avait énormément avancés sur le chemin à parcourir. Ils faisaient dès à présent route dans la forêt située à la frontière avec Nemeth, cette même forêt où Merlin et Arthur avaient croisé une bande de trafiquants d'esclaves.<p>

- Si nous tenons le rythme, nous serons au château à la tombée de la nuit, annonça le roi d'une voix forte.

Cette information une fois transmise, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Une minute s'écoula, puis une autre, et encore une autre... jusqu'à ce que Léon se mette à scruter l'environnement d'une mine sceptique.

- Sire, ne trouvez-vous pas le lieu un peu trop...

- … calme ? En effet... Soyons sur nos gardes, recommanda vivement Arthur.

Dix secondes.

Vingt secondes.

Trente secondes.

Le malaise d'Arthur ne fit que croître, tout comme celui des chevaliers qui surveillaient les alentours avec une attention sans pareille. Ils se bénirent d'avoir sorti leurs épées lorsqu'une dizaine d'hommes surgit d'entre les arbres, armes en main, et les encercla. Au vu de leur vêtements, il s'agissait probablement de bandits ou de trafiquants d'esclaves. Ils affichaient tous ce même visage de menace et de concentration, alerte au moindre mouvement suspect de leurs proies.

Perceval ne perdit pas une second. Il descendit de son cheval et attaqua. Sa taille et sa force colossale lui permirent d'abattre facilement les deux hommes qui lui barraient le passage. Il alla ensuite prêter main forte à Léon, au prise avec deux autres assaillants particulièrement coriaces.

De son côté, après avoir envoyé valser trois bandits, Merlin se précipita vers Arthur qu'il avait la ferme intention de protéger ! Ce dernier, en pleine lutte avec deux autres ennemis, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il paraît les coups, en donnait d'autres, et ce avec une maîtrise parfaite de sa lame, Excalibur. Toutefois, ne pouvant pas avoir les yeux partout, il ne vit pas approcher un troisième homme venu aider ses camarades.

- Arthur ! Hurla aussitôt Merlin.

Il tendit la main droit devant lui et éjecta férocement le nouvel arrivant qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre.

- Un sorcier ! S'écria un autre bandit d'un ton victorieux. Ici, il y en a un !

Merlin se retourna et vit débouler cinq hommes, de véritables brutes. Certains brandissaient fièrement des haches tandis que d'autres jouaient avec des cordes qu'ils s'amusaient à faire claquer dans la paume de leur main. Ils toisèrent Merlin comme s'ils avaient devant eux un animal qui pourrait leur rapporter un beau petit pactole. Leur regard donna des sueurs froides au sorcier qui fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour les neutraliser. Il parvint à en repousser trois, mais les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux. Ils le mirent à genoux, ramenèrent ses bras derrière son dos et le ligotèrent. Merlin se débattit avec force, cherchant par tous les moyen à échapper à leur poigne de fer. Mélangeant l'adrénaline qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et la peur qui le faisait trembler, il envoya les deux hommes voler plus loin et entendit leur crâne se fracasser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. Ses liens étaient noués et ils étaient solides, incroyablement solides, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Devant lui, plusieurs bandits rappliquaient avec des chevaux ou courraient dans sa direction. Merlin analysa rapidement la situation. Les hommes qu'Arthur et les chevaliers étaient parvenus à tuer avaient été vite remplacés par leurs camarades. Ils étaient étonnamment nombreux et se succédaient les uns après les autres. A ce rythme-là, Léon, Perceval et Arthur ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ils étaient expérimentés dans l'art du combat et arrivaient facilement à garder le dessus, mais leur énergie n'était pas éternelle. Ils finiraient forcément par s'épuiser et perdre du terrain, ils finiraient forcément par commettre des erreurs et relâcher leur concentration. Néanmoins, un autre détail inquiétait également Merlin. Pourquoi les bandits s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils le capturer plutôt que le tuer ?

- Haron, nous le tenons !

Le fameux Haron laissa entendre un rire tonitruant en s'approchant de Merlin, suivit de quatre de ses acolytes. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Arthur, Léon et Perceval et, les voyant en train de combattre, ramena son regard sur Merlin.

- Toi... Tu viens avec nous !

Quand les compagnons de Haron remirent leur prisonnier debout de force et commencèrent à le traîner vers les chevaux, Merlin hurla, en proie à la panique la plus vive:

- Arthur ! Non, Arthur !

Un bandit lui asséna un coup de poing bien serré pour le faire taire, ce qui lui fit instantanément perdre connaissance.

Arthur avait entendu le cri de détresse de son ancien serviteur et le chercha immédiatement dans la foule, tout en ne perdant pas de vue le combat dans lequel il était engagé. Derrière ses assaillants, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, il vit quelqu'un soulever un Merlin inconscient et le balancer sans retenue en travers de sa selle. La peur le déconcentra un court instant, instant que saisit un bandit pour lui entailler le bras. Arthur réprima un gémissement de douleur mais récidiva violemment, plantant son épée dans le corps de l'homme avec hargne. L'angoisse et la colère avaient raison de lui et dictaient ses gestes, ses coups, ses pas, le guidant droit vers Merlin.

- On se tire ! Ordonna subitement le dénommé Haron qui détenait le sorcier en équilibre sur sa monture.

Les bandits encore debout se retirèrent du champ de bataille en courant et, sur leur passage, firent fuir les chevaux d'Arthur et des chevaliers en leur donnant de grandes claques sur la croupe. Ils sautèrent prestement sur leurs propres chevaux laissés à l'écart et les mirent au galop afin de rejoindre leur chef. Léon et Perceval, épuisés et partiellement amochés, les regardèrent partir, déroutés par l'étrange tournure des événements.

- Sire, qu'est-ce que...

- Merlin ! Non ! Hurla Arthur en observant, impuissant, le groupe disparaître entre les arbres.

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, que veulent les bandits à Merlin ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 9 ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^**

**Je remercie laure marez, AmelieICanFly, KankrelaMisha et Crotuy pour leurs reviews si gentilles qui m'ont énormément motivée ! :D**

**Message spécial à Crotuy ( à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ) : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire, je mets tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage, tu peux me croire ^^ Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter ! Ton enthousiasme m'a touchée et je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire ! :)**

**Malheureusement, Merlin appartient à la BBC... blablablablabla, vous connaissez la chanson par cœur.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes très chers !**

_Chapitre 9: Rencontre inattendue..._

Merlin avait froid. C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait aussi un goût désagréable de métal dans la bouche et sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses lèvres et de son menton. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, comprimés par des cordes au nœud solide. Il essaya de les bouger, de les remuer, de les tourner, dans l'espoir naïf de se dégager, mais ne parvint qu'à frotter sa peau contre la corde rêche. Comprenant qu'il ne se libérerait pas facilement, il reporta son attention sur l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Il était dans une grotte, il pouvait l'affirmer rien qu'à l'odeur d'humidité et à la fraîcheur qui régnait. D'après sa position pour le moins inconfortable, il comprit, bien avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits, qu'il était debout, les mains attachées au dessus de la tête par ses liens raccrochés au plafond. Il remit ses jambes droite afin de se stabiliser sur le sol. Ce réflexe naturel lui rappela la fois où Morgane l'avait capturé et l'avait emmené dans sa cabane. Il s'était retrouvé ligoté de la même manière. Une fois sûr que son équilibre lui était revenue, Merlin scruta le fond de la caverne, attiré par la lueur d'un feu et les rires de ses kidnappeurs. Certains bavardaient entre eux, paraissant avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses. D'autres riaient très fort et faisaient de grands mouvements des bras avant de s'étaler sur le dos, ce qui redoublait leur hilarité. Le sorcier devina aisément qu'ils étaient saouls. Il avait déjà vu Gauvain avoir une attitude similaire lorsqu'il revenait de la taverne. Repenser à son ami arracha un triste sourire à Merlin. Sa bonne humeur et ses plaisanteries constantes lui manquaient beaucoup...

- Tiens, notre sorcier est réveillé ! S'exclama un homme que le captif reconnut comment étant Haron.

Celui-ci délaissa le feu de « grotte » et s'approcha de Merlin, un rictus sadique déformant sa bouche. Trois de ses compagnons le suivaient de très près, sans toutefois arborer sa grimace repoussante.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Merlin sans détour.

Haron agrippa férocement le visage de son prisonnier, semblant examiner de près son faciès, s'attardant sur le dessin de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses pommettes. Il relâcha sa prise et détailla d'une mine perplexe son allure, sa silhouette maigrichonne, sa carrure frêle.

- Eh bah ! Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à l'image que je m'étais faite d'un sorcier.

- Comme quoi... il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, rétorqua Merlin avec assurance.

Haron éclata d'un rire rauque, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se gratta distraitement la barbe tout en continuant de toiser le captif avec un intérêt qui agaçait sérieusement ce dernier.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Poursuivit Merlin, exaspéré.

- Ton pouvoir.

- Mon... pouvoir ?

Le bandit se frotta les mains et fit craquer ses doigts avant de débuter une petite marche autour de sa proie, une marche qui se voulait apparemment menaçante. Comme si Merlin était du genre à se laisser déstabiliser par une attitude aussi puérile. Il avait vu pire... bien pire.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Je veux savoir... Nous voulons savoir... comment devenir un sorcier.

Ah. C'était donc ça. Sauf qu'il y avait un léger problème. Merlin ne connaissait pas l'apprentissage nécessaire afin de devenir un sorcier, il ne savait même pas quels étaient les exercices conseillés ou indispensables à effectuer, ni quelles étaient les étapes de cette... formation. Il était né sorcier, il possédait la magie depuis le berceau, que pouvait-il répondre ? En quoi pouvait-il être utile à ces hommes ? Enfin, même s'il avait su comment les aider, il ne savait pas s'il aurait accepté. Être enlevé, ligoté et relooké comme un vulgaire animal n'invitait guère à donner son accord. Ses ravisseurs étaient tombés sur la mauvaise personne. Un sourire mi-amusé mi-désespéré apparut sur les lèvres de Merlin quand il comprit toute l'ironie de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! S'énerva Haron.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous. Je n'ai jamais appris la magie, je suis né avec.

Haron décocha un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Merlin et fit à peine attention au sang qui avait giclé sur le mur rocailleux de la grotte. Il se pencha sur le prisonnier et laissa tomber d'une voix glaciale:

- La prochaine fois que tu essaieras d'inventer une excuse, trouves en une qui tienne la route.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Vous croyez que je m'amuserai à mentir dans un moment pareil ?

- Je me suis renseigné et je sais qu'il est impossible de naître avec la magie.

- Alors vous êtes mal informé. C'est possible, mais c'est assez rare. Et malheureusement pour vous, je fais parti de cette catégorie.

- Peu importe ! Trancha Haron. Si tu es né avec la magie, comme tu le prétends, tu dois être encore plus expérimenté que les autres sorciers, non ? Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu es incapable d'apprendre la magie à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je vous répète que...

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire !

Merlin serra les dents, mais ne se risqua pas à répliquer. Il ne tenait pas à faire une fois de plus les frais de la brutalité de Haron. Un coup de poing lui suffisait, il n'allait pas en réclamer un deuxième. Évitant les regards cruels des quatre hommes, il chercha plutôt un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Arthur et les chevaliers devaient sûrement être à sa recherche, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Merlin pourrait tenter d'utiliser un sortilège pour dénouer ses liens et s'échapper lorsque ses kidnappeurs auraient le dos tourné... encore fallait-il que Haron et ses complices le laissent quelques minutes en paix, ce dont il doutait fortement. S'il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'en remettre à Arthur, il pouvait au moins gagner du temps de son côté afin de s'éviter un futur potentiel rituel de torture.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre la magie ?

- N'est-ce pas simple à comprendre ? Nous ne sommes que des paysans, trop pauvres pour vivre correctement, qu'avons-vous comme pouvoir ?

- La magie n'est pas un pouvoir, c'est un don.

- Pour toi peut-être, puisque tu es né avec.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des risques... Vous serez traqués et tués si on apprend que vous êtes des sorciers.

- On est pas à Camelot, ici ! Aucun Pendragon ne règne sur Nemeth que je sache !

Les hennissements affolés des chevaux retentirent alors à l'extérieur de la grotte, suivis de violents coups de sabots sur la terre et du bruit caractéristique du galop. Les bandits s'entre-regardèrent, effarés, avant de sortir précipitamment pour rattraper leurs montures en fuite. Seul Haron resta dans la caverne. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et scrutait l'entrée d'un œil suspicieux. Tout à coup, il entendit les hurlements de ses camardes et le fracas métallique des épées s'entrechoquant. Au lieu d'aller voir ce qui se passait, il prit un poignard caché dans sa botte et détacha Merlin. Lorsque les bras de celui-ci retombèrent le long de son corps, il le saisit brusquement à la gorge et plaça la pointe de sa dague sur sa jugulaire. Il le força à marcher droit vers la sortie de la grotte, protégé au cas où il s'agirait des compagnons de son prisonnier venus secourir leur ami. Comme il s'y attendait, Haron se retrouva nez à nez avec les trois hommes que lui et ses acolytes avaient abandonné dans la forêt. A leurs pieds gisaient le reste de sa bande, ou plutôt leurs cadavres. Le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrit à lui désarçonna quelque peu Haron. Comment trois hommes avaient-ils pu commettre un tel massacre ? Qui étaient-ils pour posséder une maîtrise aussi parfaite du combat ?

- Merlin..., murmura Arthur en le voyant sous l'emprise de leur ennemi.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus ! Gronda Haron en resserrant son bras sur la gorge de Merlin, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Arthur leva lentement les mains en signe de paix et fit un pas prudent en arrière.

- Nous pouvons négocier, proposa t-il, tentant d'être pacifique. Laissez-le partir et nous vous donnerons ce que vous voudrez en échange.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me donner ce que je veux !

Plus Haron parlait, plus il s'énervait et plus il resserrait sa poigne sur le sorcier qui se mit alors à suffoquer. Ce dernier agrippa le bras du bandit et essaya de l'enlever, ou du moins de le desserrer un peu, mais son geste eut l'effet inverse.

- Tente quoi que ce soit pour t'échapper et je te saigne ! Le prévint sèchement Haron.

- Cessez vos menaces et dîtes-nous plutôt ce que vous cherchez à obtenir ! S'énerva Arthur.

Merlin fut contraint d'écouter une fois de plus les mêmes explications et les mêmes raisons que Haron lui avait exposées quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'Arthur et les chevaliers pourraient faire pour le sortir de ce très mauvais pas, ni lui-même d'ailleurs. Il n'avait en aucun cas le temps de jouer au professeur de magie avec un imbécile avide de pouvoir comme son kidnappeur, il avait d'autres affaires urgentes à régler, comme discuter très sérieusement avec Arthur et tuer Morgane une bonne fois pour toutes.

_~ Utilise ta magie, Merlin._

Cette voix ! Merlin l'aurait reconnue entre milles ! Mais... c'était impossible qu'il l'entende. La personne qui la possédait était morte ! Était-ce possible qu'elle soit revenue à la vie comme Arthur ? Ou qu'elle ait survécu et se soit cachée comme Morgane l'avait fait ? Merlin sentit soudainement sa bouche s'assécher alors que la panique commençait doucement à le gagner. Si la personne en question était réellement vivante, il aurait une double menace sur les bras. Pourtant, il n'avait perçu aucune méchanceté et aucune froideur dans cette voix. Plutôt... de l'intérêt et... une envie de lui venir en aide. Malgré le trouble évident qui s'était emparé de lui, Merlin parvint quand même à répliquer:

_~ J'aimerais éviter de me faire trancher la gorge, si c'est possible._

_~ Bon, je vais m'en charger alors. Mais une fois que tu seras de retour à Nemeth, promets moi de venir me retrouver dans les sous-sols du château. Il y a une salle enchantée où on pourra se parler plus facilement._

_~ Pourquoi ? Et comment puis-je te faire c..._

_~ S'il te plaît, Merlin._

Merlin était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas la journée devant lui et mis à part cette aide miraculeuse qu'on lui offrait, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il était curieux de savoir ce que la personne avait à lui dire...

_~ D'accord, j'irai._

Quand Merlin revint à la réalité, il sentit immédiatement les muscles de Haron se tendre alors qu'il s'efforçait de refouler les horribles tremblements qui le harcelaient.

- Qu'est-ce que...

La panique désarma complètement Haron. Il balança violemment le sorcier au sol et recula en titubant, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, tâchant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il ne pouvait plus contrôler les mouvements de son corps.

Tout en observant ce curieux phénomène, Merlin fut remit debout par Arthur qui l'emmena à l'écart, le protégeant inconsciemment en le tenant derrière lui et les chevaliers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée du mal qui s'en prenait au bandit. Celui-ci cessa tout à coup de trembler, lança un coup d'œil vide d'expression à Merlin, à Arthur, se saisit de son poignard et se l'enfonça dans la gorge. Son corps chuta, inerte, sur la terre fraîche de la forêt.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla Léon, abasourdi.

- Je... Je ne sais pas..., répondit Merlin, choqué.

Au fond, il avait sa petite hypothèse sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. La personne qui s'était adressée à lui par télépathie avait dû utiliser un sortilège sur Haron, un sortilège très puissant, sans aucun doute, pour avoir réussi à prendre le contrôle sur son corps. Bien-sûr, Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de leur faire part de son hypothèse, lui-même ne savait pas si elle était vraie.

- Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Arthur en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui... Tout va bien... Et vous, Arthur, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? S'inquiéta le sorcier en distinguant l'entaille sur son bras.

Le roi de Camelot lança un regard à la fois agacé et incrédule à son ancien serviteur et répondit:

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais te soucier de toi ?

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien.

Arthur soupira profondément et se détourna afin de nettoyer la lame ensanglantée de son épée.

- Une chance que ces bandits n'étaient pas très intelligents, fit remarquer Léon pour couper court à la conversation.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Merlin.

- Nos chevaux ne sont pas allés très loin quand ils les ont fait partir, nous n'avons pas eu de mal à les retrouver.

- Après cela, il nous a juste fallu suivre les traces que les bandits ont laissées dans la forêt et qui nous ont menés jusqu'ici, termina Perceval en esquissant un sourire amusé.

A entendre les deux chevaliers raconter cette histoire, arriver à la grotte avait été un jeu d'enfant. Merlin se réjouissait qu'ils n'aient pas subi de blessures trop conséquentes, car la médecine, autant naturelle que magique, n'avait jamais été son fort et il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à les soigner...

- Tiens, murmura Arthur en lui tendant un mouchoir imbibé d'eau, tu as du sang partout.

- Ah... merci...

- Dès que tu seras prêt, nous reprendrons la route pour Nemeth.

Merlin hocha la tête en évitant de croiser les yeux bleu azur d'Arthur, ces yeux qui devenaient si transperçant, si pénétrant, lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet pour arriver au château s'effectua en quelques heures seulement. Le soleil couchant illuminait majestueusement la route des voyageurs et la haute silhouette de la forteresse de Nemeth apporta du réconfort dans le cœur de ces derniers. Après avoir laissé leurs chevaux aux bons soins des palefreniers en arrivant dans la cour, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent la direction de la salle du conseil. Un garde était posté devant la porte et se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée.<p>

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Dîtes à la princesse Mithian et son père que... leurs invités sont de retour.

Le garde inclina la tête et disparut derrière la porte. Il reparut quelques secondes après et les invita à entrer. Leur intrusion dans la pièce fit taire les conversations engagées entre les dirigeants des différents royaumes. Arthur retrouva avec bonheur le visage de son épouse, de Gaïus, et ceux des ses précieux alliés... avant de croiser le regard de la reine Annis. Celle-ci se leva et s'avança vers le roi de Camelot. Elle l'observa un long moment, les yeux plissés, comme si elle voulait retrouver cette lueur de détermination, de force et de noblesse qu'elle avait toujours vue en lui, cette lueur qui lui avait toujours donné espoir, cette lueur qui la poussait à croire en un avenir plus lumineux.

- Ainsi, c'était donc vrai. Vous êtes revenu, Arthur.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'Arthur serra à la manière des chevaliers. Il était heureux de constater que cette femme, malgré son âge avancé, n'avait pas perdu sa grandeur et sa prestance de reine. Il l'estimait énormément et il savait qu'elle n'échouerait pas à lui apporter l'aide dont lui et ses sujets avaient désespérément besoin.

- Il semble que vous ayez un plan, dit-elle alors en retournant s'asseoir.

- En effet.

Arthur salua le reste du groupe d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre un siège à côté de Guenièvre. Léon, Perceval et Merlin l'imitèrent sans perdre un instant. Ils se montraient tous extrêmement attentifs et attendaient patiemment le moment où Arthur révélerait la vérité au sujet de Merlin... Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le roi expliqua à la reine Annis le plan qu'il avait déjà formulé, faisant part de son désir d'épargner les sorciers afin d'entendre leurs raisons d'agir et accentuant le danger que représentaient Morgane et le dragon sous ses ordres, danger auquel ils devraient remédier en priorité s'ils voulaient avoir une chance que le plan fonctionne.

- Si nous trouvons effectivement un moyen de retenir Morgane et le dragon, il est possible que votre plan marche..., reconnut Annis. Bien-sûr, avec ou sans Morgane, il s'avère tout de même très risqué.

- Je suis conscient des risques... Je sais que mon image et ma réputation sont semblables à celles de mon père aux yeux des sorciers et que, s'ils ont la moindre opportunité de m'attaquer, ils n'hésiteront pas. Mais... c'est un risque à courir.

- Pourquoi le courir ? Interrogea la reine, semblant captivée par les propos d'Arthur. Pourquoi accorder votre clémence et votre attention aux sorciers, tout à coup ?

Arthur croisa le regard de Merlin, lui faisant signe que l'instant de vérité était arrivé.

- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, fit-il à Mithian, Rodor et Annis. Je voulais attendre le moment propice... Mithian, vous m'avez dit que la magie ne pouvait être contrée qu'avec la magie.

- Oui...

- Et vous m'avez dit que seul un sorcier aurait le pouvoir de neutraliser Morgane.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Arthur ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

- Il se trouve que nous avons une chance de gagner... car nous avons un sorcier de notre côté.

- Comment ça ?! S'écrièrent Mithian et Rodor d'une seule voix.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna la reine Annis, le regard fasciné.

Un court silence suivit cette question, jusqu'à ce que Merlin se lève et déclare d'un ton assuré:

- Moi.

Le roi Rodor fixa le jeune homme, dubitatif au plus haut point. Il n'avait que très peu côtoyé Merlin, mais n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être un sorcier, à aucun moment cette possibilité ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. De plus, son allure fragile ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il avait d'un sorcier. Le choc était total.

Quant à Mithian, elle affichait une mine aussi stupéfaite que son père. Elle connaissait mieux Merlin que ce dernier et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était différent, elle avait toujours su qu'il renfermait un côté bien à lui, un côté mystérieux qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à la magie. Voilà d'où venait cette cassure entre Arthur et lui, voilà quel était son lourd secret, voilà pourquoi Merlin lui faisait penser à ce personnage qu'elle aimait tant... Lumière. Il avait toujours été présent pour Arthur, à le protéger dans l'ombre et affronter milles danger pour lui, pour sa sécurité, pour sa vie. Il avait toujours fait appel à la lumière de son cœur pour lui.

La reine Annis, bien qu'étonnée comme l'étaient ses hôtes, ne trouvait finalement pas cette révélation incongrue. Elle avait observé Merlin plus qu'elle ne lui avait parlé, et elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il était constamment aux côtés d'Arthur, à épier ses faits et gestes, à le suivre en cachette lorsque cela était nécessaire, à vouloir le protéger peu importe les circonstances. Et elle comprenait donc pourquoi l'opinion initiale d'Arthur concernant les sorciers s'était renversée.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ? lui demanda t-elle, brisant la consternation de Mithian et Rodor.

- Il me l'a avoué peu de temps avant... avant ma mort. Et c'est avec son accord que j'ai... que nous avons pris la décision de vous l'avouer, à vous aussi.

- Merlin, c'est bien ça ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers le sorcier. Pensez-vous être de taille à affronter Morgane ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix forte. Je ferai tout pour l'empêcher de s'immiscer dans le plan d'Arthur.

- Et qu'en est-il du dragon ?

- Je m'en chargerai aussi.

- De quelle manière allez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Je suis le dernier seigneur des dragons, je n'aurai qu'un ordre à lui donner pour qu'il s'en aille.

Annis fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant quel genre d'ordre un sorcier pouvait donner à une créature aussi féroce et redoutable qu'un dragon, de quelle façon il pouvait parvenir à se faire obéir.

- Si Merlin est capable de s'occuper de Morgane ainsi que de son dragon, votre plan, Arthur, me paraît plus réalisable.

- Je... Je le pense aussi, articula Rodor avec difficulté.

- Bien. Je crois dès à présent qu'il serait judicieux de revenir sur le plan d'attaque que nous avions formé avant votre retour, Arthur.

- Je suis d'accord, accepta le roi de Nemeth.

- Moi aussi ! Ajouta vivement Mithian, paraissant enfin se départir de son trouble.

- L'idée est simple, enchaîna rapidement Guenièvre, assise à côté d'Arthur. Il faut réunir un effectif d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui aura pour mission de s'infiltrer dans la citadelle afin de neutraliser les gardes et empêcher ceux qui s'occupent de la cloche de la faire sonner. Morgane, ni aucun sorcier, ne doivent être prévenus de notre arrivée.

- De leurs côtés, les troupes seront placées autour de la forteresse et attaqueront au moment opportun, acheva Mithian.

- Morgane nous a pris par surprise, nous lui rendons la monnaie de sa pièce, laissa tomber Guenièvre.

- Vous comptez donc reproduire la même attaque que Morgane ? Comprit Léon.

- Mais en évitant un bain de sang, rectifia sa souveraine.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Morgane s'attend à une récidive de notre part ?

- C'est probable..., reconnut Mithian, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- J'ai une idée, dit alors Merlin, levant des regards interrogateurs autour de lui. D'abord, nous vous devons la vérité... Si nous avons quitté Nemeth il y a deux jours, ce n'était pas pour aller chercher des survivants de la dernière attaque, mais... parce que Morgane m'avait ensorcelé. Son maléfice me forçait à tuer Guenièvre... nous sommes partis au lac d'Avalon afin de m'ôter ce sortilège. Je me disais que... si Morgane apprenait la mort de Guenièvre, elle ne se sentirait plus menacée et donc elle baisserait sa garde.

- Il faudrait lui faire parvenir une fausse information, l'appuya Arthur en hochant la tête.

- Astucieux, apprécia la reine Annis. Cela pourrait marcher. Morgane a tendance à être trop sûre d'elle, alors si elle a la confirmation de la mort de Guenièvre, elle ne se méfiera plus.

Un garde entra soudainement dans la salle et s'inclina devant les souverains.

- Vos conseillers sont arrivés, majesté.

- Faîtes les patienter un instant, commanda le roi Rodor.

Le garde sortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, s'en allant informer les dits conseillers de la réponse du monarque. Quand celui-ci se remit debout, tout le monde l'imita.

- Bien, nous ferons ce qui doit être fait afin que la nouvelle du décès de la reine Guenièvre arrive à Camelot le plus vite possible.

- Je vous remercie.

Arthur offrit une vigoureuse poignée de main au roi Rodor, témoignant de sa reconnaissance. Sur ces derniers mots, tous délaissèrent la salle du conseil et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Merlin avait trouvé Gaïus très silencieux durant cet entretien, il n'avait fait que prêter une oreille attentive à chaque parole, chaque argument, chaque remarque. Pourtant, en repartant dans ses appartements, le médecin arborait un visage satisfait et ne mit aucune réticence à ce que son pupille participe activement au combat. Il savait que c'était le destin de Merlin, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce dernier attendit qu'Arthur, Guenièvre et les chevaliers aient déserté les couloirs pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur et prendre le chemin des sous-sols...

* * *

><p>Les gardes postés devant les grandes portes donnant accès aux souterrains du château s'accordaient apparemment une pause. Assis sur des tabourets, ils jouaient avec des pièces de monnaie. Merlin, qui les épiait, à l'abri derrière un mur, se demanda un court instant à quel jeu ils pouvaient bien se prêter. Peu importe, il devait trouver un moyen de les distraire afin de passer sans se faire repérer. Il se concentra sur les pièces étalées nonchalamment sur la table et les envoya voler contre le mur opposé. Les gardes s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur et scrutèrent tous les recoins de la salle, essayant probablement de détecter la présence d'un danger potentiel. Comprenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils allèrent ramasser les pièces éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol sans se poser davantage de question. Merlin sortit à pas de loups de sa cachette, ouvrit lentement la porte des sous-sols et s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Il poussa un profond soupir, rassuré de ne pas avoir été vu. C'est qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de commettre ce genre de fraudes... Il créa une boule de lumière pour se guider dans les couloirs, tout en laissant ses sens magiques se fondre dans la pierre, à la recherche de la fameuse salle enchantée. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour trouver son emplacement. Il déboucha dans une pièce vide, obscure et inondée de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. La personne avec laquelle il avait communiqué par télépathie se trouvait devant lui, adossée au pilier centrale. Cette personne portait les mêmes vêtements sombres que lors de sa dernière bataille, ainsi que sa cotte de maille. Cette personne fit un pas vers Merlin, le visage grave.<p>

- Mordred, le salua froidement Merlin, sur la défensive.

- Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, je ne suis qu'un esprit... un esprit errant, rien de plus.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé la paix ?

Mordred baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir aux bons mots qui traduiraient correctement sa pensée. Une tristesse évidente se lisait sur son visage.

- Ce n'est facile de trahir ceux qui comptent sur toi et qui t'estiment... Je vous ai trahis, Arthur et toi... Je me suis rallié à Morgane et je lui ai révélé ton vrai nom. Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute.

- Tu as des remords ? Ce sont eux qui te retiennent ici ?

- Je suppose, admit Mordred en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

Merlin eut pitié de lui. Certes, Mordred avaient commis son lot de trahison: vouloir s'enfuir avec Kara, abandonner Camelot pour se joindre à Morgane, dévoiler la véritable identité de Merlin à cette dernière et tuer Arthur... Il était difficilement pardonnable, mais les regrets qu'il exprimait semblaient tellement sincères, Merlin avait l'impression de retrouver le jeune chevalier qui aurait donné sa vie pour Arthur ou pour ses frères d'armes, ce jeune chevalier si courageux qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves et être accepté par Merlin.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Mordred, je ne peux pas t'aider à trouver la paix...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Je sais que des excuses sont insignifiantes après ce que j'ai fais... Mais j'aimerais que tu parles à Arthur pour moi, que tu lui dises que je suis désolé, que j'ai commis des erreurs, de graves erreurs et que j'assume ma punition d'être retenu sur terre.

- Mordred...

- S'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne veux pas que vous gardiez à jamais une mauvaise image de moi...

Merlin fixa intensément Mordred, paraissant peser le pour et le contre de cette décision. Sa requête était noble et brave, et elle prouvait qu'il acceptait de payer le prix de ses actes passées. Mais peut-être que...

- Peut-être que parler à Arthur directement t'aidera à trouver la paix.

- Comment lui parler ? Il ne pourra pas me voir.

- Je vais réfléchir... je trouverai un moyen de te faire entrer en contact avec lui, je te le promets. Tu nous a peut-être trahis, mais tu ne mérites pas d'errer à tout jamais.

Mordred offrit un pâle sourire à Merlin en guise de remerciement.

- Comment pourrais-je t'appeler, le moment venu ? Voulut savoir ce dernier.

- Dis mon nom et je t'entendrai.

Sa réponse n'était pas très claire, mais elle parut convenir à Merlin qui hocha la tête.

- Merci, Merlin.

- Non, merci à toi... pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure...

Mordred inclina légèrement la tête et disparut. En reprenant le chemin de la sortie, Merlin repensa à leur discussion et une pointe de tristesse l'assaillit. Il avait de la peine pour l'ancien chevalier, il devait le reconnaître. Après tout... lui-même aurait pu être comme lui s'il avait voulu, s'il avait renié sa destinée, s'il avait tourné le dos à Arthur, à Camelot, à Albion. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Merlin tiendrait sa promesse, il ferait tout pour que Mordred et Arthur se retrouvent face à face.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Arthur faisait les cents pas dans les appartements de Merlin, tâchant de respirer sereinement et de calmer les battements anormalement précipités de son cœur. Il était venu frapper à sa porte vingt minutes plus tôt, mais Merlin n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était alors rendu dans les appartements de Gaïus, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé, même juré, qu'il ne savait pas où était son pupille. Perceval, Léon, Guenièvre, Rodor, Mithian et Annis lui avaient apporté la même réponse. En temps normal, Arthur ne se serait pas inquiété de cette soudaine disparition, il était parfois arrivé à Merlin de s'en aller sans rien dire... souvent, même..., mais Arthur ne s'était jamais attardé sur ce fait car son ancien serviteur avait aussi le droit d'accorder du temps à sa vie privée. Toutefois, depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité à son sujet, Arthur avait de quoi paniquer, s'inquiéter, se poser des questions, tout simplement ! Merlin était-il partit braver le danger dieu sait où ? Allait-il réapparaître et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Allait-il encore lui mentir ou se montrerait-il honnête cette fois-ci ? D'accord, Arthur devait l'admettre, ces questions l'obsédaient. Mais, outre sa colère et sa frustration, c'était la peur qui prenait le dessus. Merlin avait un flacon dans la poche de sa veste... et tout à coup, il disparaissait. Le roi de Camelot n'était absolument pas du genre à se monter la tête, mais imaginer le sorcier s'être enfermé quelque part pour... commettre l'irréparable, le rendait malade. Il s'était fait un devoir de garder un œil sur lui et n'avait donc pas prévu qu'en le laissant seul quelques minutes, Merlin échapperait à sa surveillance. A vrai dire, Arthur se faisait peut-être des idées, il ne savait même pas si la fiole contenait du poison ou non...<p>

- Eh bah on va aller vérifier ! Décida t-il en se tirant de ses pensées.

Il se hâta d'arriver à la bibliothèque et se renseigna auprès d'un noble attablé pour savoir où se situait le rayon répertoriant les livres sur les poisons. Une fois au bon endroit, il prit un livre, un autre, et un autre... jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber sur un bouquin remplit d'illustrations. Il tourna les pages en retenant son souffle, effrayé à l'idée de tomber sur un dessin coloré de bleu, le même bleu glacial contenu dans le flacon. Les pages, les images et les écritures continuèrent de défiler sous les yeux d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot retienne son attention.

- Aconit... Mais oui... L'aconit !

Au centre du papier étaient représentés la fleur d'aconit, dit aconit napel, ainsi que sa substance liquide. Bleu.

La panique s'infiltra comme un venin dans le corps d'Arthur. Il referma le bouquin d'un geste sec et sortit de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, et son soulagement soit dit en passant, de se retrouver nez à nez avec Merlin ! Les traits durcis d'Arthur alarmèrent ce dernier qui lui demanda:

- Il y a un problème, Arthur ?

- Tu... Tu viens avec moi ! ordonna t-il.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, prit au dépourvu, mais le suivit tout de même dans les dédales de couloirs en lui lançant des œillades inquiètes. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Voulait-il... discuter ? Mais si leur discussion partait dans les cris et les injures, cela n'arrangerait pas les choses, ça ne ferait au contraire que les empirer. Une fois arrivés dans les appartements de Merlin, Arthur claqua la porte et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le sorcier. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait le frapper, mais fut étonné, même effaré, de le voir ouvrir sa veste et en sortir le flacon qu'il gardait secret. Arthur serra les doigts sur le verre et secoua la fiole sous le nez de Merlin.

- Pourquoi ?!

**Et qu'est ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre ?! Hein, hein, HEIN ?! *va se calmer dans un coin* Bref, la discussion que vous attendez tous aura enfin lieu ! Promis, juré,...craché ! ( quelle élégance ! )**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :) Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10, LE chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis un bon moment. Alors, plusieurs choses ! Il n'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais voulu, mais à mon sens tout est dit, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu ajouter. J'ai mis tous mes sentiments et toute ma concentration à l'écrire et vous pouvez me croire sur parole quand je vous dis que ça n'a pas été facile. Ce chapitre va d'émotion en émotion et est assez psychologique, je dirai... du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois. On dit que c'est la qualité qui compte, non la quantité, alors je souhaite de toutes mes forces que la qualité y soit et je prie pour ne pas vous décevoir, c'est ma plus grande peur...**

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à le poster, j'ai repris les cours, je suis allée aux 19 ans d'une amie le week-end dernier et j'ai eu la grippe en début de semaine. Hourra, comment être ralentie ! xD**

**Merci à laure marez, lele-35, Crotuy et Michachon-letas pour leurs adorables reviews ! :3 Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

**Devinez ce que je vais dire ? Devinez ! Merlin est à la BBC, pas à moi ! Eh si, je ne vous mens pas. Si Merlin m'appartenait, ça se saurait...**

**J'ai des musiques pour vous, mes très chers ! :) Pendant votre lecture, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter " Day and night ", " Eau de vie " et " Epitaph " de l'anime Shiki. Ces musiques sont parfaites pour ce chapitre, à mon sens. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)**

_Chapitre 10: Comprendre..._

- Pourquoi ?!

Merlin était figé. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il savait qu'Arthur le soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose, il l'avait déjà surpris en train de le fixer bizarrement, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné de sa découverte ? Pourquoi Merlin avait l'impression qu'Arthur savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait ?

- J'exige des explications ! Commanda le roi, hors de lui.

Cette fois, ce fut Merlin qui le dévisagea, qui le toisa. Son regard se fit froid et furieux tandis que les mots d'Arthur résonnaient à ses oreilles. Comment osait-il lui ordonner quoi que ce soit ? Comment osait-il _exiger _des explications alors que lui-même en attendait de sa part depuis des jours ?! Ces paroles sonnaient comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, une plaisanterie qui lui donnait presque envie d'avaler ce fichu flacon pour ne plus voir Arthur. La colère de cette injustice, le chagrin de devoir constamment se taire pour satisfaire Sa Majesté, l'envie de hurler qui le faisait trembler, toutes ces émotions, ces sentiments, ces ressentis envahirent Merlin à tel point qu'il arracha le flacon des mains d'Arthur, le déboucha et recula brusquement de quelques pas.

- C'est vous qui allez me fournir des explications, Arthur ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je n'en peux plus de m'écraser devant vous, d'avoir peur, de ne plus savoir comment vous parler et je n'en peux plus de votre comportement ! Vous êtes ignoble envers moi, ignoble ! Vous allez parler maintenant, vous expliquer, parce que sinon... sinon je vous jure que... que j'avale ce poison sur le champ !

Merlin tremblait tellement qu'il renversait des gouttes d'aconit sur le sol. Sa respiration s'était brutalement accélérée. Son visage avait viré au cramoisi sous le coup de l'emportement. Son corps était aussi tendu qu'un arc.

Arthur le regardait, immobile et pétrifié d'horreur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre le contrôle de lui même, en tout cas pas à ce point-là. Le jeune sorcier était en train de craquer, il évacuait toute la tension et le stresse qu'il avait accumulés, il laissait enfin éclater toute sa rage et sa souffrance. Arthur, bien que secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, fut soulagé que cela soit finalement arrivé, que Merlin se soit exprimé, qu'il ait laissé entendre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cette situation n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps. Arthur s'était demandé un peu plus tôt pourquoi Merlin n'avait pas déjà craqué, explosé, comment il avait pu garder en lui son amertume et toutes ses émotions négatives qui l'écrasaient. Avait-il eu recours à la magie pour s'en libérer lorsqu'elles devenaient trop envahissantes ? Ou était-il tout simplement capable de vivre en les dissimulant soigneusement du regard des autres ? Ces pensées établirent une vérité, une vérité insupportable, mais la vérité malgré tout: Merlin avait l'habitude. Il en avait toujours eu l'habitude depuis son arrivée à Camelot, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé enchaîné à cette destinée qu'Arthur avait du mal comprendre. Et savoir cela lui faisait autant de mal qu'être témoin du tumulte émotionnel qui possédait Merlin à ce moment-là.

Arthur mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour se départir de son trouble et du choc que la scène précédente venait de créer en lui. Il inspira profondément et leva les mains devant lui.

- Tu as raison. Nous allons parler tout de suite, je te le jure. Mais s'il te plaît... donne moi ce flacon.

Arthur fit un pas prudent vers Merlin, un deuxième, puis un troisième. Constatant que ce dernier restait stoïque et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution, le roi s'avança un peu plus vite et desserra ses doigts crispés afin de lui prendre la fiole. Il la reboucha solidement et la posa sur la table, tout en ne quittant pas Merlin des yeux. Cela fait, il lui saisit doucement le bras, l'emmena s'asseoir... et il attendit. Merlin essayait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration et de refouler ses horribles tremblements nerveux. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer totalement, avant de retrouver une contenance, avant de se risquer à prendre la parole.

- Alors... Je vous écoute... Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça, Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez exactement ?

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant franchement pas par où commencer. Il ramena une chaise devant Merlin afin de se tenir aussi près de lui que possible. Sa bouche s'était soudainement asséchée et les battements de son cœur avaient pris un rythme irrégulier. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put ces symptômes embarrassants et rassembla ses idées. Il ne fallait pas qu'il dise un mot de travers, il ne fallait pas que Merlin aille imaginer des choses qui étaient fausses. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, Arthur avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, mais maintenant que ce fameux moment était arrivé, qu'il devait faire face à ses pensées, à ses sentiments et les transmettre à Merlin, il se sentait horriblement... perdu. Faible. Vulnérable.

- Je... Je ne te reproche rien.

Merlin laissa échapper un rire nerveux, profondément dubitatif, à l'entente de ces paroles.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Arthur, vraiment ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne te mens pas. Je ne te reproche rien... du moins, plus maintenant.

- Expliquez vous...

- Dès que j'ai su la vérité... Je t'en ai voulu... mais pas parce que tu étais un sorcier, pas parce que j'avais peur de ta magie ou que j'imaginais milles scénarios possibles... je t'en ai voulu parce que tu m'as menti. Pourtant, je savais bien que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, que tu voulais simplement protéger ta vie, par peur, ce qui est normal... mais je n'arrivais pas à dépasser ça. Les mensonges. Je me suis demandé quand tu m'avais menti, à quels moments, en quelles circonstances... j'avais l'impression de ne plus te connaître, j'avais même l'impression que toi, ton caractère, n'était qu'un masque... et c'était horrible d'avoir ce genre de pensées, parce que... tu ne m'as jamais trahi, ni moi ni Camelot, tu as toujours été loyal et courageux... J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser.

- Je me doutais que c'était les mensonges..., admit Merlin, la tête baissée sur ses genoux. Je vous jure que si j'avais pu éviter de vous mentir et trouver d'autres solutions, je l'aurai fait !

- Je sais... Quand je me suis réveillé à Avalon, pendant un instant j'avais tout oublié, j'étais simplement...

Arthur détourna la tête, priant pour que Merlin ne remarque pas son air gêné.

- … heureux de te retrouver. Et puis tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup, Camlann, toi, les mensonges... Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y prête attention, que je devais juste profiter de cette deuxième vie et que tout redeviendrait comme avant..., mais j'ai été trop bête pour ne pas y arriver. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir le mot « mensonge » apparaître sur ton front quand je te regardais. Alors, je me forçais à penser à autre chose, à me raisonner... Si tu savais ce que je me suis détesté !

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, Arthur...

- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé, Merlin ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as été obligé de me mentir, vraiment je comprends. C'est juste que... à cause de ça, je n'arrivais même plus à te faire confiance. Je me disais « si je le laisse seul, que va t-il faire ? », « si je lui pose une question, va t-il me raconter un autre mensonge ? ». Pour être franc, je ne savais plus quand je pouvais te croire...

- Je ne me serais plus permis de vous mentir en sachant que vous étiez au courant pour ma magie.

- Je sais, je sais... Là encore, je me maudissais intérieurement de penser ça, de ressentir cette incertitude... c'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné de toi... et j'en suis vraiment désolé, Merlin. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation, ça avait l'air tellement irréel à mes yeux alors que c'était vrai. Tu as le droit de me détester pour ça... même si tu ne réussiras pas à me détester plus que je ne me déteste moi-même..., plaisanta sombrement Arthur.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, assura Merlin en le regardant fixement.

Arthur savait, rien que par ce regard brillant de sincérité et de bienveillance, qu'il avait été pire qu'un monstre envers Merlin durant les jours précédents. Il déglutit avec difficulté, s'insufflant une forte dose de courage pour continuer:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout est oublié maintenant. Je ne te reproche plus ces années de mensonges et de tromperies.

- Pourquoi ? Osa demander le sorcier.

- Eh bien... J'ai réfléchi, j'ai été attentif à ce que... certaines personnes m'ont dit, je t'ai observé et j'ai pris conscience que j'étais vraiment...

- ...un crétin royal ?

Arthur lança un faux coup d'œil outragé à Merlin qui ne put s'empêcher d'interpréter cela comme un « oui ».

- Il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas, ajouta t-il alors.

- Merlin, j'essaie de parler avec mon cœur et crois moi, ce n'est pas facile. Ça t'ennuierait de me laisser finir ? Répliqua Arthur, à la fois très sérieux et amusé.

- Bien-sûr ! répondit le sorcier sur le même ton.

Arthur resta cependant interdit quelques secondes. Il lui avait semblé retrouver le Merlin d'autrefois, ce serviteur indiscipliné et impoli envers son maître, ce serviteur jovial, attachant et amusant à sa manière, ce serviteur qui lui manquait tant. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce court dialogue au goût nostalgique s'était subitement inséré dans la conversation. Il était prêt à parier, rien qu'en regardant Merlin, que celui-ci pensait exactement la même chose.

- Donc, je disais... j'ai pris conscience que j'étais stupide et surtout, que je ne pouvais pas continuer ce petit jeu ridicule. Tu en souffrais trop et je ne voulais plus de ça ! Comment pouvais-je me comporter aussi cruellement avec toi alors que... alors que tu m'as toujours été loyal et fidèle ? Tu es la dernière personne sur cette terre qui mérite de subir ma froideur et ma méchanceté.

Arthur se rendait-il compte qu'il faisait indirectement des compliments à Merlin ? Probablement pas. Ce dernier n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il lui disait, il en était même touché car Arthur n'était pas un homme porté vers le sentimentalisme, il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'ouvrir à Merlin.

- Je ne t'en veux plus. Au contraire, maintenant j'y vois plus clair et je comprends tes raisons.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Merlin ne savait pas quoi ajouter, ni même s'il se sentait la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quant à Arthur, il se trouvait exactement dans le même cas. Toutefois, le sorcier remarqua sans difficulté que la situation n'était pas réglée pour autant...

- Vous... Vous avez autre chose à me dire ? Demanda t-il.

Arthur fixa Merlin d'un air hésitant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait déjà fait souffrir Merlin plus qu'il n'aurait dû, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. Désormais, il s'agissait d'un combat envers lui-même, un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre !

- Arthur ? Qu'y a t-il ?

- Rien.

- Vous avez juré de me parler ! Dîtes-moi la vérité.

Le roi de Camelot n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, de lui cacher encore des choses, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il poussa un profond soupir résigné et, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait le regretter, il avoua:

- Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas retenu, c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent..., mais tu es mon ami, Merlin.

Celui-ci détourna le regard. Entendre Arthur dire cela à haute-voix était très étrange.

- Si, je... je pense que je le savais.

- Alors que représentait notre amitié à tes yeux pour que tu n'aies jamais osé me dire la vérité avant ? N'avais-tu pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien-sûr que si ! Répliqua aussitôt Merlin, ahuri à l'idée qu'Arthur puisse penser le contraire. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de vous en parler, je vous jure que j'ai essayé... mais... vous m'auriez fait couper la tête.

Arthur soupira gravement.

- Tu m'as dit la même chose quand nous étions en route pour Avalon..., se souvint-il. Tu aurais dû savoir que jamais je ne t'aurai tué ! Comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

- Vous êtes le roi de Camelot, le royaume où la magie est bannie et où les sorciers sont exterminés... Il aurait été de votre devoir de me tuer si vous connaissiez la vérité.

- Non, Merlin, non ! Ça me retourne complètement que tu aies imaginé que je pouvais...

- Je voulais simplement protéger ma vie, le coupa Merlin.

Arthur hocha la tête avec compréhension. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Lui-même aurait agi de la même manière si les places avaient été inversées. Maintenant qu'il s'était exprimé, il se sentait complètement ridicule, honteusement stupide. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne constituait même pas une véritable raison, c'était juste un détail qui le dérangeait, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

- Je suppose que cela rejoint le fait d'avoir gardé le silence sur tout ce que tu as vécu ?

- Oui...

- Merlin... Il y a une dernière chose dont j'aimerais te parler, mais c'est assez dur...

- Je vous écoute...

- Le vrai problème, celui qui me hante, c'est que... je culpabilise...

- Pardon ? Fit Merlin, perdu.

Arthur se leva en sursaut et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Voilà où il avait craint d'en arriver, voilà ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout de révéler à Merlin. Cette colère et cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et qui ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix.

- Tu as fait tant de choses pour moi et pour Camelot... tout seul. Sans jamais requérir mon aide. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir aidé et de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Et... pardessus tout... je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ne viens pas dire le contraire, je sais que j'ai raison ! J'ai pris des décisions et j'ai fait des choses... qui ont dû te faire beaucoup souffrir. Tu vois, Merlin... quand je me compare à toi... je me sens... minable, tout simplement minable. Dieu sait que je t'ai fait du mal, que je t'ai rabaissé, que je t'ai critiqué et que je me suis moqué de toi... et malgré ça, tu n'as jamais cessé de me servir et de m'être loyal. Je suis désolé, Merlin...

Merlin n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant la tirade d'Arthur. Il l'avait écouté avec respect et attention jusqu'au bout. Et en le regardant, il déchiffrait une immense tristesse sur le visage de son souverain, de son maître, de son ami, une tristesse à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais été confronté. Les yeux bleu d'Arthur brillaient de larmes contenues, bien qu'il cherchait vainement à les faire disparaître. Merlin se leva à son tour, s'approcha d'Arthur et expliqua d'une voix calme et posée:

- Je suis né pour vous servir, Arthur. J'en suis fier et je ne changerai cela pour rien au monde. Ça aussi, je vous l'ai déjà dit... et ma pensée reste la même. Vous êtes qui vous êtes, le plus grand roi que Camelot ait jamais connu et un homme d'une grande noblesse. Vous avez toujours fait ce qui vous semblait juste et je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça. J'ai foi en vous, Arthur, j'ai toujours eu foi en vous et ça ne changera jamais. Ne vous rendez pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé dans le passé. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est le présent et l'avenir.

Arthur avait la gorge nouée. Les paroles de Merlin dégageaient une telle sagesse et une telle bienveillance. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Arthur eut un regard éclairé sur lui, il avait la sensation de pouvoir lire en son âme et pouvoir le comprendre sans voile d'obscurité ou de distance. Merlin était l'homme le plus compréhensif, le plus loyal et le plus brave qu'il ait rencontré, et il réalisa à quel point c'était un honneur de le connaître et de l'estimer comme son meilleur ami, comme son frère. Arthur se laissa guider par ses sentiments et entoura Merlin de ses bras. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher. Il savait que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pour une fois il n'en avait que faire. Merlin méritait cette marque d'affection, il méritait de savoir ce qu'Arthur pensait de lui. Ce dernier sentit les bras du sorcier le serrer timidement à son tour et il aurait juré qu'un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres s'il avait pu le voir.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Elle les aurait dérangés tous les deux en d'autres circonstances, s'ils étaient encore à Camelot, dans les appartements d'Arthur ou dans l'armurerie, à l'époque où tout allait bien, si leurs chamailleries respectives étaient toujours de mises. Mais à ce moment-là, cette étreinte traduisait tout, absolument tout. Tout ce qu'ils pensaient, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout ce que les mots n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire d'exprimer.

- Quand tout ça sera terminé, murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin, je...

- Vous pensez que j'arriverai à tuer Morgane ? L'interrompit le sorcier, la voix vibrante de doutes et de craintes.

Arthur relâcha doucement son ami et darda sur lui un regard profond et pénétrant. Ses prunelles azurées laissaient voir toute la confiance qu'il avait en Merlin et cette certitude qu'il pouvait gagner. Habituellement, Merlin n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin qu'on le rassure, du moins il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Arthur. C'était plutôt quelqu'un enclin à refouler ses angoisses et à transformer ses peurs les plus secrètes en sourires et en plaisanteries. Mais à cet instant précis, Arthur ne voyait qu'un jeune homme fragile, assaillit par une anxiété tenace que par un mauvais hasard, un mauvais choix, un mauvais geste, il pouvait échouer, un jeune homme ayant douloureusement besoin d'être rassuré et épaulé pour avoir la force nécessaire d'avancer.

- Évidemment que tu y arriveras ! Déclara Arthur d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Nous avons tous confiance en toi et... si tu as été capable d'accomplir toutes les choses dont je ne suis pas encore au courant, défaire Morgane ne posera aucun problème. Tu en as la force, Merlin.

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête, quelque peu hagard, bien qu'extrêmement touché par ces paroles.

- Et quand nous aurons repris Camelot... enchaîna Arthur, je rétablirai l'usage de la magie.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Merlin. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, j'en suis conscient... mais je ferai le nécessaire pour que cela voit le jour.

Un sourire lumineux transfigura alors le visage de Merlin, ce qui fit également sourire Arthur, ravi de retrouver cette mine si joyeuse qu'il avait toujours connue. Par ces mots, Merlin entrevoyait le bout de sa destinée, la fin de tant de péripéties, de dangers et de souffrances, ce cadeau inespéré qu'il avait tant souhaité voir se réaliser. Arthur acceptait sa magie ainsi que la magie en général, et il voulait mettre un terme au décret que son tyran de père avait instauré. S'il ne sentait pas l'odeur du feu de cheminée et s'il ne pouvait pas discerner les contours de la pièce, il aurait juré être en train de rêver.

Arthur le regarda un moment, semblant être capable d'entendre ses pensées et ressentir la joie incommensurable qui s'était emparée de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour Merlin avant, mais rétablir la magie pour lui et pour tous les sorciers était, à son sens, le plus beau cadeau de remerciement qu'il était à même de lui offrir.

Toutefois, il avait encore un point à régler avant d'envisager de se réjouir complètement. Il prit la fiole d'aconit posée sur la table et la détailla d'une moue dégoûtée. Merlin, qui l'avait vu faire, ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, adoptant l'attitude d'un enfant prit en faute.

- Merlin... je ne te jugerai pas, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu cachais ce flacon dans ta poche ?

- Euh... La vérité, c'est que j'étais... désespéré. Mon destin a toujours été de vous protéger et quand vous êtes mort, quand je vous ai regardé disparaître dans le brouillard d'Avalon, étendu sur cette barque, ça m'a rendu fou... J'avais échoué, Arthur, j'avais échoué pour tout. Alors... en revenant à Camelot, j'ai pris de l'aconit, au cas où je... ne tiendrai plus.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de l'avaler ?

- A chaque fois que je fixais le poison ou que j'avais envie de le boire... je pensais à Gaïus, à Guenièvre et à tous les autres. Ils avaient besoin d'être protégé eux aussi... je me ramenais de force à la raison en me disant que je pouvais toujours être utile, d'une certaine manière.

Arthur hocha la tête, la gorge comprimée par un étau douloureux. Merlin avait dû vivre deux années épouvantables, remplies de conflits, de démons et de chagrins. Arthur se fit la promesse de l'aider à surmonter cet état d'esprit et ces sentiments qui, il le voyait bien, lui collaient encore à la peau. Il déboucha le flacon et vida son contenu dans les flammes d'un geste résolu. Les jours, les semaines et les mois de monotonie et de tristesse étaient révolus. Plus de souffrance, plus d'idées noires, plus de solitude.

Arthur posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Merlin et ancra son regard brillant d'une amitié sincère dans le sien:

- Tu ne seras plus seul, désormais, et tu ne feras plus rien seul.

Merlin sentit ses yeux se voiler par les larmes. Voir Arthur lui-même jeter le poison dans le feu, voir ce dernier s'étendre goutte par goutte sur les bûches et se faire consumer par les flammes ardentes de la cheminée, et entendre ces mots, ces simples mots, mettait fin à deux années d'un calvaire sans nom, abolissait son univers fait de ténèbres et de désespoir, rallumait cette étincelle oubliée qui gisait au fond de son cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Arthur, il était juste sans-voix, envahit d'un sentiment d'une douceur extrême et bienfaisante, un sentiment qui lui chuchotait que tout irait bien. Arthur était revenu, il était présent pour lui, et il serait toujours présent. Merlin apprécia cette soudaine sécurité qui l'enveloppait et l'attention touchante, réconfortante qu'il ressentait en Arthur, ce cocon protecteur qu'il lui offrait. Il sentit son ami resserrer légèrement sa poigne sur son épaule et l'entendit affirmer, plus sérieux que jamais:

- A partir de maintenant, nous marchons côte à côte.

**Alors... Quel est votre verdict ? *se cache le visage dans les mains, morte de peur***


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 11 ! :) Il ne se passe pas grand chose, enfin si, il y a UNE chose que vous devez retenir, une chose qui va sûrement attirer votre attention, mais pour le reste j'ai principalement voulu faire une sorte de " pause " afin de zoomer sur la relation entre Merlin et Arthur. Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et profitez bien de cette accalmie, la suite sera plus... mouvementée.**

**Merci beaucoup à laure marez, Crotuy, KankrelaMisha et AmelieICanFly pour leurs reviews tellement gentilles et motivantes ! :)**

**Merlin est à la BBC... Quoi, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Oh ce n'est pas sérieux, tout de même... (a)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! :)**

_Chapitre 11: Ce goût du passé..._

Le lendemain matin, Rodor et Mithian avaient conviés leurs invités à partager leur premier repas. Cela leur donnait également l'occasion de les informer plus en détail du déroulement des préparatifs des troupes. L'heure de marcher sur Camelot approchait à grands pas, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une mince question de jours... Guenièvre, Gaïus, Léon, Perceval et Annis se retrouvèrent donc assis autour de la table intensément garnie de mets variés et alléchants. Nemeth n'avait fait que s'enrichir durant les dernières années, ce qui lui permettait un train de vie aisé, autant pour les nobles que pour le peuple qui ne manquait généralement de rien. Les souverains et les chevaliers mangeaient tranquillement, profitant du calme commencement de la journée, quand Arthur et Merlin firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Arrêtez de vous prendre la grosse tête, Arthur ! S'exclama Merlin qui ignora royalement le groupe déjà installé.

- Je ne me prenais pas la grosse tête, _Mer_lin ! Répliqua Arthur de son éternel ton condescendant. Je disais simplement que je n'avais pas peur de ta magie, c'est tout.

- Et si j'essayais un sortilège sur vous, là, tout de suite ? Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous...

Le regard très... Arthurien que le roi de Camelot lui balança incita le sorcier à se taire, bien qu'un sourire à la fois satisfait et amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s'assirent côte à côté à l'autre bout de la table et commencèrent à se servir, cette fois en silence. Il était étrange, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, de pouvoir de nouveau se parler librement, sans frontière ni aucune distance d'aucune sorte pour les séparer, de ressentir les fibres puissantes de leur complicité. Comme s'étant passé le mot, Arthur et Merlin s'échangèrent le même coup d'œil de gêne et de maladresse. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation riche en émotion qu'ils avaient tenue la veille. L'idée que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre aussi vite était très... déstabilisante et les mettaient tous les deux extrêmement mal à l'aise, même s'ils appréciaient de revenir petit à petit à leur relation habituelle.

- Euh... Bonjour ? Hésita Mithian.

Arthur et Merlin relevèrent la tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone et furent confrontés au regard interrogateur du comité.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Deuxième coup d'œil particulièrement expressif.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Guenièvre, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres.

Elle avait compris que son époux et son ami s'étaient enfin parlés, et voir qu'apparemment les choses allaient mieux entre eux la remplissait de joie.

Troisième coup d'œil de la part des deux hommes, signifiant cette fois « Je réponds ou tu t'en charges ? ».

Devant l'immobilité d'Arthur, Merlin se désigna. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il rendit son sourire à Guenièvre et expliqua:

- Tout va très bien ! A vrai dire... ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi... heureux !

- J'en suis ravie, Merlin !

- Aurions-nous manqué quelque chose ? Se renseigna Rodor, visiblement perdu.

- C'est plutôt nous qui avions manqué quelque chose, rectifia Arthur.

Merlin savait qu'il faisait référence au fait d'avoir repoussé encore et encore leur discussion, au point d'en arriver aux hurlements et aux menaces. Rodor fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation. De son côté, Mithian fixait Arthur et Merlin avec une intensité qu'accentuait l'éclat profond de ses yeux presque noirs. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort et son appétit s'était subitement coupé. Voir le roi et le sorcier assis l'un à côté de l'autre et les examiner attentivement, captivée, fascinée, effrayée, intriguée, l'emmenèrent dans un autre monde...

Elle se leva en sursaut et laissa tomber sa serviette sur la table, levant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

- Je n'ai plus très faim. Permettez-moi de me retirer...

- Bien-sûr, chuchotèrent les invités en la regardant quitter la pièce.

- Est-elle souffrante ? Fit Guenièvre au roi de Nemeth.

- Je ne sais pas... J'espère que non...

Un court silence s'installa dans la salle. Chacun s'interrogeait sur le comportement de la princesse quand Gaïus coupa court à leur réflexion en prenant la parole:

- Quand les troupes seront-elles prêtes à partir, Sire ?

- C'est justement de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Les effectifs s'organisent rapidement, ils seront prêts dans deux jours au plus tard.

Tout le monde baissa la tête sur son assiette. S'ils partaient dans deux jours, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait à Camelot dans environ quatre à cinq jours. Et d'ici une semaine, ils auraient le fin mot de l'histoire. La mort de Morgane ou la leur. La restitution de Camelot ou sa perte finale.

- Autre chose. Un messager m'a rapporté tout à l'heure la confirmation que la mort de la reine Guenièvre est arrivée à Camelot.

- Espérons qu'elle se laisse prendre au piège, dit Léon.

- C'est apparemment le cas. Morgane serait soi-disant en train d'organiser de longues festivités pour fêter l'événement.

- Si nous arrivons pendant ces festivités, l'effet de surprise sera totale, admit Arthur.

- En effet, nous pourrions miser là-dessus également.

Sur ces mots, un nouveau silence prit place entre les convives. Ils avaient encore deux jours devant eux avant de se préparer pour la bataille. A quoi pourraient-ils bien s'occuper pendant deux jours ? Arthur savait que Léon et Perceval en profiteraient pour s'exercer sérieusement. Lui-même avait bien l'intention de se joindre à eux, il estimait que le moment était mal choisi pour flemmarder ou se laisser aller à roupiller dans ses appartements... mais malgré cela, il avait une chose plus importante encore à faire avant de se mettre à l'entraînement. Laissant Guenièvre qui bavardait avec la reine Annis, Arthur prit congé de Rodor et des chevaliers. Comme il s'y attendait, Merlin l'imita sans perdre un instant. Avait-il gardé ce réflexe de le suivre partout ou avait-il des choses à faire dans le coin ? En sortant de la pièce, Arthur se tourna vers lui:

- J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu, Merlin.

- Euh...

- Tant mieux. Nous allons dans la forêt.

- Pour faire quoi ?

Arthur parut réfléchir à la question, ses traits traduisant sa concentration à trouver une excuse potable.

- Pour... passer du temps tous les deux, ça te va ?

- Euh...

- Tant mieux. Rejoins moi dans la cour dans une demi-heure.

Et Arthur s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Merlin le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir, la mine sceptique, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Arthur de vouloir « passer du temps » avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté, cette demande ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Ils avaient beau retrouver pas à pas leur complicité d'antan, Merlin se doutait que cela ne suffisait pas aux yeux d'Arthur. Peut-être était-il sincère en disant qu'il voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui. Peut-être se sentait-il confiné dans le château. Peut-être avait-il besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées avant de partir pour Camelot. Ou alors... il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Cette option n'était pas négligeable, elle était même très probable, même si Merlin ne voyait pas du tout de quoi son souverain pouvait vouloir lui parler... enfin, cette fois-ci, il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

* * *

><p>En revenant dans ses appartements, Arthur ne gaspilla pas une seule minute à ne rien faire. Il attrapa des vêtements propres mis à sa disposition et disparut derrière le paravent pour se changer. Une fois correctement apprêté, il s'assit au bord du lit et fouilla dans son sac afin de dénicher la boule magique que Freya lui avait donné, ou plutôt offerte. Arthur ne l'avait pas ressortie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Avalon, il ne l'avait pas contemplée, il n'y avait même plus pensé. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir, exactement ? Freya ne lui avait donné que très peu d'indices, lui disant seulement que le jour où il serait prêt à savoir tout ce que Merlin avait enduré pour lui, il devait s'en servir. Ce cadeau délivrée par la druidesse renfermait une part de Merlin, de cela il était sûr. Une part qu'il ne connaissait pas, les réponses aux multiples questions qu'il se posait, la vie secrète de son ami... C'est pour ça qu'il voulait être seul avec Merlin, pour pouvoir lui en parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et avoir son accord pour l'utiliser. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car en réalité Arthur était rongé par l'hésitation. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en servir, du moins il n'en avait plus envie. Savoir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec Merlin et que leur relation s'améliorait le ravissait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et mettre cet objet magique sur le tapis ne ferait que raviver le passé et toutes les souffrances qu'il avait emportées avec lui. Était-ce une sage décision ? Non, lui criait une petite voix intérieure. Non, non, non !<p>

Il remit alors la boule de verre dans son sac et le referma. Sa décision était prise: il ne verrait pas ce que contenait cette sphère. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui lui manquait, loin de là, mais par respect pour Merlin, par respect pour leur amitié, mais aussi par peur, il ne l'utiliserait pas.

Arthur sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il reposa son sac et se hâta d'aller ouvrir, pensant naïvement qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Il fut cependant surpris de se retrouver face à Mithian. La jeune femme avait un air grave sur le visage et serrait dans ses bras d'un geste possessif un petit livre à la couverture en cuir, usé au niveau de la reliure. Arthur la fit entrer, se demandant si quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas oublié la précipitation avec laquelle Mithian les avait quittés quelques minutes auparavant.

- Mithian. Tout va bien ?

- Veuillez excusez mon comportement de tout à l'heure, Arthur... J'ai dû paraître étrange.

- Oui... un peu. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Tout va très, merci. Je voulais vous donner ceci.

La princesse baissa le regard sur le livre qu'elle continuait de serrer, comme si elle tenait le plus précieux des trésors. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand elle le mit dans les mains d'Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il, déstabilisé par la réaction de Mithian.

- Arthur, vous devez me faire une promesse... non, un serment, faîtes moi un serment !

Cette demande décontenança Arthur au possible. Un serment avait un poids énorme, un poids beaucoup plus important qu'une promesse. Conscient de la situation dans laquelle il s'engageait en répondant à Mithian, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Pourquoi cette dernière arborait-elle une mine si sérieuse, un air si suppliant ? Quelle serait exactement l'ampleur de ce serment ? Afin de faire taire définitivement ses interrogations, Arthur finit par apporter sa réponse:

- D'accord, ce que vous voulez.

- Vous devez me jurer que vous n'ouvrirez pas ce livre avant d'avoir perdu tout espoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par « avoir perdu tout espoir ».

Mithian se rapprocha davantage d'Arthur, de sorte à ce que celui-ci puisse l'entendre clairement, comme si ses prochaines paroles avaient un intérêt crucial.

- Le jour où vous vous sentirez impuissant et que vous penserez qu'il ne reste aucun espoir... ouvrez ce livre et lisez le jusqu'à la fin. Il vous aidera.

- En quoi...

- Ne l'ouvrez pas avant, Arthur, j'ai votre serment !

- Et je le tiendrais, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Rassurée, la princesse se permit un sourire. Néanmoins, son sourire était triste et sans couleur... Elle pressa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Arthur, lui témoignant ainsi sa reconnaissance, et fit volte-face pour repartir. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, le roi l'arrêta:

- Mithian ! Puis-je au moins savoir si ce livre a un titre ou... ?

La jeune femme parut hésiter. Elle avait confiance en Arthur, il avait fait serment de n'ouvrir ce livre qu'au moment propice et elle savait qu'il respecterait son serment. C'était un homme d'honneur.

- Lumière. C'est son titre.

Et elle referma la porte.

Arthur darda un regard profondément dubitatif sur le bouquin. A première vue c'était un ouvrage sans grande envergure, autant par sa couverture dépourvue de tout ornement que par son titre simple et quelque peu enfantin. Il était étonnant que Mithian lui ait demandé de lire quelque chose d'aussi quelconque dans un moment de désespoir et d'impuissance. Si un tel moment venait à se présenter, Arthur n'aurait sûrement pas la tête à lire. Et pourtant... Mithian avait eu l'air particulièrement convaincue par ce qu'elle avait dit. Le roi sentit des frissons d'angoisse le parcourir, mais les ignora. Il secoua la tête et alla ranger le livre dans son sac, à l'abri aux côtés de la boule magique que Freya lui avait remise.

- Lumière... répéta t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Arthur retrouva Merlin qui l'attendait dans la cour, comme prévu. Le jeune sorcier était adossé à un mur et observait un caillou avec une concentration qui amusa grandement Arthur. Même quand il se posta devant Merlin, celui-ci ne releva pas la tête.<p>

- Merlin ? Merlin ?

Devant son mutisme, Arthur perdit patience et claqua des doigts sous son nez, ce qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité.

- Arthur ! Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivé ?

- Depuis quelques secondes, pour être précis. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi pensif.

- Oh désolé...

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Allez, viens.

Voyant que le roi se dirigeait vers le pont levis sans même passer par les écuries, Merlin crut bon de se questionner.

- Vous ne prenez pas de chevaux ?

- Non, on va marcher pour une fois, ça nous fera du bien.

Merlin fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Décidément, Arthur ne faisait rien comme à l'accoutumé. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence sur la route principale, jusqu'à bifurquer pour entrer dans la forêt située aux abords du château. Cette forêt, contrairement aux autres du royaume, était sécurisée et surveillée quotidiennement par des patrouilles qui avaient pour mission de mettre la main sur des trafiquants d'esclaves. Étant celle la plus proche de la forteresse royale, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle fasse l'objet d'une attention plus resserrée.

Arthur remarquait les coups d'œils de Merlin, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour lui expliquer cette promenade. A l'origine, il avait voulu être seul avec lui pour lui parler de la boule magique le concernant. Il s'était dit que c'était un devoir, une étape qu'il devait franchir, mais il n'avait pas prévu de changer d'avis en quelques minutes seulement. Que pouvait-il alors inventer comme excuse ?

- Arthur ! Cria Merlin.

- Quoi ?! S'affola le roi en scrutant les alentours, en quête du danger.

- Rien, je voulais juste attirer votre attention.

Arthur se stoppa net et dévisagea Merlin.

- Il y a d'autre moyen d'attirer l'attention que hurler « Arthur ! ».

- Je vous ai appelé trois fois et trois fois vous n'avez pas répondu. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, trouver autre chose que me crier dans les oreilles !

- Si j'avais utilisé la magie, vous n'auriez pas aimé...

- Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas aimé ?

- Ne me prenez pas au mot, Arthur ! Rigola Merlin.

Arthur ne répliqua pas, mais un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ramena son regard sur l'environnement qui l'entourait, sur les arbres, les branches, les feuilles... et se remémora alors toutes les fois où il partait en patrouille avec Merlin et ses chevaliers, toutes ses longues journées à chevaucher dans la forêt de Camelot, toutes ses fois où ils avaient à combattre des bandits et que Merlin allait se cacher dans un coin...

- En fait, les branches qui se cassent toutes seules, les épées qui tombent toutes seules et les bandits qui tombent TOUS SEULS... c'est toi ?

- Il y a une utilité à jouer à cache-cache finalement, plaisanta Merlin, se rappelant une remarque d'Arthur.

- Combien de fois m'as-tu sauvé la vie ?

- Euh... J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps.

- Ah...

Arthur repéra un arbre aux longues racines et alla s'y asseoir en poussant un profond soupir. Merlin le rejoignit en silence. Bien qu'ils aient discuté et que les choses soient en train de redevenir ce qu'elles étaient avant, un malaise persistait. Merlin le ressentait dans leurs conversations et surtout chez Arthur à ce moment-là. Il percevait son mal-être et se doutait que cette légère tension durerait quelques temps.

De son côté, Arthur se sentait pitoyable. Il s'était décidé à oublier définitivement le mystérieux présent de Freya car il ne voulait pas reparler du passé, mais qu'était-il en train de faire, pourtant ? Peut-être que le passé serait plus long à digérer, finalement...

- Tu as dit que tu étais le dernier seigneur des dragons, se rappela t-il subitement. Pourtant, c'était Balinor le dernier seigneur des dragons, non ?

Merlin s'agita et détourna le regard. Il ne pensait pas qu'Arthur serait venu à lui parler de ça, surtout dans un moment pareil où il n'y avait aucune raison d'aborder le sujet. Il sembla tout à coup intéressé par les déambulations d'une colonie de fourmis à ses pieds.

- Merlin ? Fit Arthur, constatant son absence de réaction.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'air attristé que le sorcier affichait, un air qui le ramena plusieurs années en arrière. Il se souvint avoir vu Merlin tenir Balinor dans ses bras alors que celui-ci rendait son dernier souffle, il se souvint de sa voix brisée quand il lui avait dit qu'il était mort et il se souvint de ses larmes...

- Tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? Devina t-il.

- Juste avant que nous partions pour le chercher, Gaïus m'a révélé que... que Balinor était... était mon père. A sa mort, j'ai hérité de son pouvoir de seigneur des dragons, c'est ainsi qu'il se transmet, de génération en génération, de père en fils.

Arthur ferma les yeux, dépité et honteux. Il avait dit à Merlin, peu après leur retour à Camelot, qu'aucun homme ne méritait ses larmes, qu'aucun homme ne valait qu'on le pleure. Mais Balinor était son père, pas un simple homme doté d'un pouvoir extraordinaire que le royaume avait l'intention d'utiliser. C'était son père, sa famille, son sang.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai fait mon deuil... et je sais qu'il est toujours présent quelque part, affirma Merlin, se remémorant son échange avec son père dans la caverne de cristal.

- C'est toi qui a tué le Grand Dragon, alors ?

- Euh... à la vérité... Je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Camelot avait subi de nombreuses pertes, mais lui avait perdu sa race entière à cause d'Uther. Ce n'était pas juste de le tuer. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, j'ai jugé qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir.

- Qu'est-il devenu, dans ce cas ?

- Je lui ai dit de partir et de ne jamais plus attaquer Camelot, sinon je le tuais.

- Et il t'a obéi ? S'étonna Arthur.

- Un dragon se doit d'obéir à un seigneur des dragons, il n'a pas le choix.

Arthur hocha la tête, captivé. Imaginer Merlin se dresser devant un dragon l'aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances, mais ce qu'il avait appris sur lui et sur les pouvoirs qu'il renfermait le laissait coi, incapable de répondre, muet de stupeur.

- Et puis, j'ai eu raison de ne pas le tuer car il m'a beaucoup aidé par la suite. Sans lui, je serais mort plusieurs fois.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, c'est long à expliquer.

- Nous avons tout notre temps ! Déclara son souverain, les bras croisés, prêt à entendre son récit.

- Vous... êtes sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Sauf si tu ne tiens pas à en parler, c'est toi qui décide.

Merlin baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé ce qu'il avait vécu à qui que ce soit, sauf à Gaïus, bien évidemment. Le fait d'avoir la possibilité d'en parler à quelqu'un, et à Arthur qui plus est, le stressait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Arthur, quant à lui, ne put se retenir de s'infliger une gifle mentale. Il s'était convenu de ne PAS parler du passé, de cette époque révolue, et malgré cela il enchaînait question sur question ! Au moins, de cette manière, sa curiosité, plus vive qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, serait satisfaite et il ne serait pas tenté de jeter un œil sur la boule de Freya. La voix de Merlin le sortit de ses songes éveillés. Le sorcier lui fit part de ses secrets les mieux gardés qu'il avait toujours pris soin de protéger. Il révéla de quelle manière Morgane et Morgause avaient résolu de le laisser en pâture aux scorpions, l'empoisonnement qui avait suivi et l'intervention du dragon qui l'avait sorti de la forêt pour le guérir, comment il avait fait appel au dragon pour faire fuir les dorochas, pour neutraliser Agravain et les hommes de Morgane alors qu'ils fuyaient Ealdor avec Guenièvre, Tristan et Iseult, de quelle façon Kilgarrah l'avait soigné alors qu'il agonisait après avoir reçu une flèche, comment il les avait transportés tous les deux à Avalon... Merlin prit le temps de lui retranscrire les grandes étapes de ces sauvetages, parfois arrivés in-extremis. Souvent, en fait. Quand il eut terminé, il osa un regard timide vers Arthur, mais ne s'attendait pas à voir son visage aussi pâle, aussi décomposé.

- Oh... Ah... Je vois...

Furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, _Mer_lin ! S'exclama Arthur en retrouvant son sérieux de crétin de royal.

- Détendez-vous, Arthur, j'ai vu pire !

- Quoi ?! Tu as vu pire ?! Oh seigneur...

- Vous savez quoi ? On va marcher si vous êtes d'accord.

- Pour une fois, oui, je suis d'accord.

Les deux hommes se remirent lentement debout et reprirent la marche. Le vent qui soufflait entre les arbres et le fait de s'animer redonnèrent des couleurs à Arthur. Il respira plus sereinement et parvint à se départir de son trouble.

- Bon, maintenant, dis-toi qu'il n'y a plus de raison que ce genre de choses arrive, d'accord ?

Pour une tentative de consolation, il n'y avait pas plus médiocre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Arthur était doué dans l'art de s'exprimer, et encore moins de consoler Merlin. N'est-ce pas ? Sa remarque ne fit donc que redoubler le sourire déjà profondément amusé de ce dernier.

- Merci, Arthur, murmura t-il.

Le roi de Camelot haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas la raison de ce remerciement. Il posa tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sur le chemin du retour, Arthur et Merlin s'en donnèrent à cœur joie de se remémorer les moments passés. Pas ces moments fait de ténèbres et de tristesses, mais ces moments de convivialité, d'amitié et d'amusement qu'ils avaient partagés, parfois tous les deux, parfois avec les chevaliers, parfois dans les appartements d'Arthur, parfois dans la forêt, autour d'un feu de camp. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de se rappeler l'époque où, malgré les menaces et les trahisons, ils avaient su trouver cette étincelle de bonheur, ils avaient su puiser l'un envers l'autre la force de se réveiller chaque matin et continuer d'avancer vers un futur meilleur.

Arthur et Merlin, en passant le pont levis au coucher du soleil, prirent conscience, à ce moment-là, que l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer tous les deux serait peut-être la dernière. Le lendemain, dans deux jours au plus tard, ils marcheraient sur Camelot.

**Alors, mes très chers, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien ? Nul ? Inutile ? xD**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! C'est encore moi, avec le chapitre 12 ! D'accord, j'avais dit que la suite serait plus mouvementée, mais ce chapitre ne l'est pas vraiment... Il est toutefois essentiel sur un point que je vous laisse découvrir ^^ Le chapitre 13, en revanche, contiendra de l'action et tout et tout, je ne vous en dis pas plus :)**

**Merci à AmelieICanFly, Choupaaa31 et Crotuy pour leurs reviews ! :3 Vous êtes adorables ! Merci à Choupaaa31 d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à la rubrique " follow " ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

***baille* Merlin est à la BBC, blablablablablablablablabla...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes très chers ! :)**

_Chapitre 12:_ _Une opinion inattendue..._

- Nous serons à Camelot en fin d'après-midi, c'est certain, assura Rodor d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende.

Chacun hocha la tête, mais personne ne répondit. S'ils arrivaient à l'heure prévue, ils pourraient peut-être envisager d'attaquer dans la nuit. Le roi de Nemeth porta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble du groupe réuni autour du feu de camp principal, à savoir les reines Annis et Guenièvre, Léon, Perceval, Mithian, Gaïus et, bien-sûr, Arthur et Merlin. Il savait, rien qu'en observant leur mine pensive, qu'ils en arrivaient tous au même constat que lui. L'effet de surprise serait encore plus grand s'ils choisissaient d'assiéger le château la nuit, au moment où les sorciers seraient endormis, voire ivres et vulnérables à cause des festivités organisées par Morgane.

Les armées de Rodor et Annis avaient levé les voiles pour Camelot quelques jours auparavant et le rythme de voyage qui était imposé les avait considérablement avancés sur le chemin initial à parcourir. Leur traversée s'était déroulée dans la plus grande discrétion et nul danger ne s'était encore présenté. Ils n'avaient croisé ni bandits, ni mercenaires, ni trafiquants d'esclaves, ni éclaireurs de Morgane. Arthur avait fait part à ses amis de la possibilité que sa sœur ait pris certaines mesures de surveillance, après quoi ils avaient tous redoublé de vigilance. Toutefois, leur voyage leur avait prouvé que la méfiance de la prêtresse était endormie et que sa concentration n'était dirigée que sur la réforme magique du royaume.

- Si nous voulons y être avant la nuit, je suggère que nous reprenions la route, ajouta Rodor.

L'imposant campement avait pris racine dans la forêt, tout en prenant soin à ce que personne ne se retrouve éparpillé. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de perdre des soldats ou qu'un groupe installé à l'écart soit victime d'une attaque surprise. Tandis qu'Annis et Mithian allaient informer les troupes du départ imminent, les autres se chargèrent de remballer leurs affaires. Le soleil se levait à peine au dessus des arbres et une brise fraîche rôdait dans la forêt. Après avoir rajusté ses étriers, Guenièvre resserra sa cape sur ses épaules et sentit alors la main chaude d'Arthur se poser sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Lui demanda t-il encore une fois.

- Oui, Arthur, j'en suis sûre. Annis, Mithian et moi serons plus utiles dans la ville basse à soigner les blessés. Rappelez vous à Camlann... j'admets avoir quelques notions de combat, mais pas assez pour m'engager dans la bataille.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Guenièvre, fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Revenez-moi, Arthur, murmura t-elle, les souvenirs de Camlann encore frais dans son esprit.

- Je vous le promets.

Sur ces mots, ils se sourirent tendrement et Arthur posa un doux baiser sur son front. Il aida Guenièvre à monter sur son cheval et se dirigea vers le sien, attaché un peu plus loin. Il chercha automatiquement Merlin du regard et le vit en pleine discussion avec Gaïus, à l'opposé de sa position. Un air grave et inquiet déformait les traits du vieil homme tandis qu'il écoutait son fils de cœur lui parler.

« De quoi sont-ils en train de discuter ? » se demanda Arthur.

- Je sais que vous me croyez capable de tuer Morgane, mais... elle a grandi en force, elle est devenue beaucoup plus puissante, je l'ai senti quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Merlin ?

Celui-ci soupira tristement et baissa la tête. Il s'assura que personne n'était susceptible de les entendre et avoua:

- J'ai réfléchi pendant le voyage... Je vais tout faire pour tuer Morgane, vous le savez, mais... si je ne reviens pas...

- Merlin, non...

- Gaïus. Si je ne reviens pas, promettez moi de veiller sur Arthur. Je le connais, je sais qu'il aura du mal à surmonter ma mort, tout comme j'ai eu du mal à surmonter la sienne. Il est devenu plus... prévenant, plus protecteur envers moi, je l'ai bien vu. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnera pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert, Gaïus. Promettez moi de tout faire pour l'aider si je disparaissais.

Le médecin était impressionné par la force dont faisait preuve son pupille. Il ne décelait chez lui aucune peur, aucune tristesse, pas même de la colère. Juste... de la résignation. Ses paroles regorgeaient de courage et de sincérité. Gaïus le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota:

- Je le ferai, mon garçon.

- Merci.

Merlin osa un léger sourire et partit rejoindre son cheval. Alors que Gaïus allait monter sur le sien, Arthur arriva vers lui, arborant exactement le même air que Merlin. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers ce dernier afin d'être sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de l'entendre et se tourna vers Gaïus.

- Gaïus... Euh... Écoutez. Vous seul savez à quel point Merlin a très mal vécu ma mort et... s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'il revive les deux mêmes années. Promettez moi de veiller sur lui. Je sais que vous le ferez sans que j'ai à vous le demander, mais cette fois... c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

En disant ces mots, Arthur revoyait le flacon d'aconit que Merlin avait caché pendant deux ans, il repensait à la révélation de son ami, à cette envie de suicide qui l'avait harcelé chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Quant à Gaïus, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation assez comique. Arthur et Merlin venant le voir pour les mêmes raisons, chacun se préoccupant de l'autre, chacun voulant épargner à l'autre de souffrir. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait s'avérait plutôt ironique.

- Je vous le promets, Sire.

- Merci, murmura Arthur avec une honnêteté sans pareille.

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, Gaïus ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il avait longuement observé Merlin et Arthur durant les jours précédents et, bien qu'ayant retrouvé leur complicité, il avait également vu que leur lien s'était resserré, affermi, qu'il avait grandi en puissance. Leur destin était lié depuis leur naissance et il serait lié à tout jamais. Avant, Gaïus n'avait jamais prêté une grande attention à ce lien, mais maintenant qu'Arthur et Merlin s'étaient rapprochés encore plus et que ce dit lien avait évolué, mûri, imaginer l'un vivre sans l'autre lui semblait tout à coup... inconcevable. Merlin avait énormément souffert à la mort d'Arthur, il avait éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à remonter la pente, et malgré cela, il avait gardé des séquelles. Aujourd'hui, ces séquelles disparaissaient petit à petit au contact d'Arthur et de leur amitié retrouvée. Que se passerait-il alors s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ? En toute franchise, Gaïus ne préférait même pas se poser la question.

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme appréhensif, personne ne se risquant à briser le silence qui s'était installé de lui-même. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'armée suivant le groupe pas à pas, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un seule seconde que ce dernier s'en allait en guerre afin de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Son royaume, sa maison. Au sortir de la forêt, quand les hautes tours du château pointèrent à l'horizon, baignant dans la lumière du coucher de soleil, Arthur stoppa son cheval. Il resta longtemps à contempler la grande et imposante demeure royale, le cœur serré. Si Morgane avait dégradé quoi que ce soit, elle allait amèrement le regretter. Arthur s'en remettait à Merlin pour s'occuper de cela, il savait que son ami n'échouerait pas.<p>

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'en est pas prise aux chevaliers et aux serviteurs... murmura t-il d'une voix craintive.

A ses côtés, Merlin ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait à l'esprit la cruauté de Morgane à l'égard de ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête. Elle veillait à éradiquer toute forme de résistance, c'était sa manière de procéder, ça l'avait toujours été.

- Espérons le.

- Bien, arrêtons nous là. Que tout le monde s'arrête ! Ordonna Arthur en se retournant à demi sur sa selle.

Les bagages militaires et autres armes furent déposées sur le sol et les chevaux attachés aux arbres. Arthur alla rejoindre le roi Rodor et la reine Annis, Merlin sur les talons.

- Nous devons emmener le matériel médical dans la ville basse.

- Êtes-vous certain que l'auberge dont vous nous avez parlé est fiable ? S'enquit Annis, sur la défensive.

- Sûr et certain. Il faut installer tout le nécessaire là-bas avant que la nuit ne tombe. Nous ne pourrons pas nous en occuper pendant la bataille, nous devons le faire maintenant.

Les souverains hochèrent la tête et dépêchèrent de loyaux soldats pour escorter Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre et Mithian à l'endroit indiqué. Merlin se garda de leur dire qu'un nombre trop important de voyageurs éveillerait les soupçons des sorciers présents sur place. Il préférait s'en remettre à leur camouflage. Avec les vêtements quelconques que les soldats portaient, personne ne devinerait leur véritable identité.

Une fois la petite troupe apprêtée, celle-ci fit route vers le château, vers la ville basse. Au moins, cette virée leur donnerait un aperçu des changements encourus, si changements il y avait réellement eu. Peut-être allaient-ils tout simplement retrouver les mêmes rues, les mêmes visages et la même animation qu'autrefois. En approche de leur destination, les personnes connues à Camelot, à savoir Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin, rabattirent une ample capuche sur leur tête. Arthur emprunta un raccourci pour se rendre dans l'auberge sans risquer de croiser trop de monde. Même avec leur capuchon, il n'était pas garanti qu'ils ne seraient pas reconnus par un passant. Mais c'était principalement Arthur qui avait de quoi s'inquiéter, étant donné que le royaume entier le croyait mort depuis deux ans... à cela s'ajoutait la nouvelle récente du décès de Guenièvre. Comment avait réagi le peuple en apprenant cette fausse nouvelle ? Avait-il définitivement perdu espoir d'être secouru, maintenant que leur reine était morte, elle aussi ? Arrivait-il à vivre en communion avec les sorciers ? Supportait-il la tyrannie de Morgane ?

C'étaient ces tristes questions qui tiraillaient Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. La salle principale était remplie de monde en train de bavarder et festoyer. Des enfants, debout sur un banc, riaient aux éclats tout en jouant avec une feuille de papier qu'ils s'amusaient à faire voler dans les airs. Autour d'eux, d'autres enfants les regardaient, émerveillés. Les adultes, pour la plupart, discutaient en surveillant du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de leurs fils et leurs filles. Arthur et Merlin se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Des sorciers et des... non-sorciers. Ensemble. Dans la même salle. Il ne régnait aucun climat de peur et de tension dans la pièce, celle-ci grondait au contraire de rire d'enfants et de brouhaha amical. Merlin remarqua cependant qu'un masque de tristesse défigurait les visages des plus âgés, probablement à cause de la mort de leur reine...

- Il ne pleut pas ici, vous pouvez enlever vos capes ! Fit l'aubergiste en s'approchant d'Arthur et Merlin.

Mithian prit aussitôt les choses en main et s'avança.

- Pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit... plus calme ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Le gérant dévisagea la princesse, les sourcils froncés. Il se gratta la barbe en inspectant rapidement l'animation de la salle, cherchant à savoir s'il serait tranquille quelques minutes.

- Suivez-moi.

L'aubergiste fit entrer les voyageurs dans une pièce adjacente, déserte et silencieuse. Seul un grondement sourd dû aux conversations s'élevait derrière la porte. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Arthur, Merlin et Guenièvre retirèrent leur capuchon. L'homme devint blanc comme la craie, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, ce qui, dans sa tête, était le cas. Il recula en chancelant et bredouilla, les yeux rivés sur Arthur:

- Ma... Majesté... Comment est-ce possible... ? Êtes-vous un fantôme... ?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, répondit Arthur. Écoutez, l'histoire est longue à expliquer et le temps nous manque. Sachez seulement que ce n'est pas une duperie et que je suis bien Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot.

Constatant que l'aubergiste semblait toujours aussi troublé, Arthur posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Avez-vous confiance en moi ?

- Bien-sûr...

- Et, à mon tour, puis-je avoir confiance en vous ?

- Évidemment ! Jamais je ne causerai le moindre problème à mon souverain. Mon dieu, quand les autres seront au courant...

- Justement, personne ne doit être au courant, répliqua Arthur d'un ton grave. Cette nuit, nous allons reprendre le château et défaire Morgane.

- S'en est-elle prise à vous ? Voulut savoir Guenièvre, inquiète. Au peuple ?

L'aubergiste hocha négativement la tête, le visage toujours hagard.

- Et les sorciers ? Vous ont-ils fait du mal ?

- Cela va probablement vous surprendre, en tout cas, ça nous a tous surpris ici... mais les sorciers ne nous ont rien fait, absolument rien ! Ils n'ont même pas cherché à voler nos maisons ou nos vivres... Il se sont établis dans leur coin et... ils vivent normalement. En fait... ils ne sont pas différents de nous. Nous arrivons même à nous entendre, vous avez dû le voir en entrant, je suppose. Vous arrivez à y croire ?!

Le gérant avait sincèrement l'air stupéfait par ce qu'il racontait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les sorciers pouvaient faire preuve de... normalité, de gentillesse, de générosité même. Qu'ils étaient aussi humains que les gens ordinaires. Que leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas que maléfiques. Camelot, ce royaume qui combattait la magie avec acharnement et brutalité depuis de nombreuses années, se voyait cohabiter avec elle. Et les choses allaient très bien.

- Oui, nous arrivons à y croire, admit Arthur.

Cette réponse déstabilisa quelque peu l'aubergiste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle compréhension de la part de son roi, connu pour suivre les traces d'Uther.

- Seriez-vous d'accord si je rétablissais la magie à Camelot ? S'enquit Arthur, plus sérieux que jamais.

Cette question déboussola complètement son interlocuteur. Était-ce vraiment Arthur Pendragon qui se tenait devant lui ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Il fit son possible pour ne pas fixer son souverain d'une manière incrédule, ne voulant pas lui manquer de respect, et répondit:

- Avant, j'aurais dit non, comme tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que je sais que la magie n'est pas que mauvaise... je pense que ce serait une beau geste pour les sorciers. Ils ne sont pas méchants, vous savez ! L'un d'eux m'a même aidé à réparer le toit de l'auberge ! Oh je dois vous avouer que... les deux, trois premiers jours ont été difficiles, nous avions tous très peur. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, les sorciers sont venus vers nous, comme ça, d'un coup... Et aujourd'hui, voyez ce que ça donne.

Arthur se retourna automatiquement vers Merlin à l'entente de ces paroles. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire lumineux transfigurait son visage. Le voir aussi heureux et plein d'espoir mit du baume dans le cœur d'Arthur. A ses côtés, Guenièvre arborait également un sourire attendri, tout comme Mithian. Les explications et l'opinion de l'aubergiste étaient inattendues, mais elles prouvaient surtout une chose: le retour de la magie serait vite accepté par le peuple. Et, d'un côté, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, ils pouvaient tous remercier Morgane. En se servant des sorciers pour prendre le trône, en les utilisant pour assiéger le château, elle leur avait offert un foyer et la liberté, elle leur avait donné l'occasion de montrer les bienfaits de la magie et de rassurer le peuple. Il avait fallu brusquer les choses, agir à la façon de Morgane, pour que le royaume se rende compte finalement que la magie n'était pas que dangereuse et malveillante. En passer par la force, par le mal, pour en arriver à la paix, au bien.

Arthur rendit leur sourire à Merlin, Guenièvre et Mithian et déclara:

- Dès que Morgane sera morte, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rétablir la magie.

- Majesté, si je puis me permettre... Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis sur la magie ? Questionna timidement l'aubergiste.

- Il se trouve que... pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai côtoyé un sorcier sans savoir que c'en était un. Et ce sorcier ne m'a jamais fait de mal, c'est même l'inverse. Je lui ai promis de rétablir la magie et je tiendrais ma promesse, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Merlin détourna la tête pour essuyer discrètement une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Il percevait une sincérité et une amitié profonde dans la voix d'Arthur et il sentait les battements de l'espoir animer son cœur. Le gérant, quant à lui, semblait ému par les paroles de son roi et fier, également. Arthur était la preuve vivante qu'un fils n'était pas toujours semblable à son père.

- En attendant, continua Arthur, la raison de notre venue ici est d'un autre ordre. Nous aimerions savoir s'il serait possible d'installer chez vous ceux qui seront blessés pendant l'attaque, afin de mieux les soigner ?

- Vous comptez vous en prendre aux sorciers ? Mais, vous venez de dire que...

- Laissez-moi m'expliquer. Mon but est de parler aux sorciers, leur expliquer que je ne leur veux aucun mal. Mais il est évident qu'ils ne vont pas voir mon retour d'un très bon œil et qu'ils chercheront sans aucun doute à m'attaquer. Tout ce que moi et les soldats allons faire est les neutraliser, mais sans les tuer. Beaucoup seront sûrement blessés, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour qu'ils soient transportés ici.

- Bien-sûr ! Accepta aussitôt l'aubergiste. Prenez tout l'espace dont vous avez besoin !

- Merci beaucoup.

* * *

><p>A la tombée de la nuit, après avoir secrètement mis en place une infirmerie pour accueillir les futurs blessés, tout le monde quitta l'auberge pour retourner dans la forêt. De leur position, ils entendaient parfaitement l'animation qui régnait en maître dans la ville basse et dans la cour du château. Ils n'avaient plus aucun doute quant au fait que Morgane ne verrait rien venir. Les pensées tournées vers la jeune femme, Merlin esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, mais imaginer la tête de Morgane quand elle se rendrait compte qu'Arthur était vivant, en chair et en os devant elle, à la tête d'une armée pour reprendre Camelot, était des plus comiques.<p>

En revenant au campement, des feux avaient été allumés et chaque soldat, assis autour de ses dits feux, astiquaient leur armure et vérifiaient leur matériel. Normalement, s'ils s'en tenaient tous au plan, ils n'auraient pas à en faire usage violemment, mais il ne fallait pas courir le risque d'être mal équipé. Tandis qu'Arthur, Guenièvre et Mithian discutaient avec Rodor et Annis, Merlin alla s'asseoir à côté de Gaïus et commença à polir l'armure d'Arthur, même si personne ne lui avait demandé. Cette tâche, qui l'exaspérait la majeure partie du temps, lui procurait ce soir-là un réel plaisir. Refaire ses mouvements si simples, si machinaux, le ramenait dans le passé, quand il s'enfermait dans l'armurerie et se mettait au travail... Un sourire un peu niais se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire en polissant mon armure, Merlin, remarqua Arthur, prenant une place à côté de lui.

- C'est juste... ça fait tellement bizarre de retrouver les anciennes habitudes.

Le roi de Camelot l'observa quelques instants. Avant, il n'avait jamais accordé d'attention aux corvées de son serviteur. Celui-ci les exécutait et Arthur n'avait jamais à se plaindre. Enfin... rarement.

- Sois prudent.

Merlin redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il décelait chez Arthur de l'inquiétude, bien que ce dernier essayait de faire bonne figure en préservant un masque d'impassibilité. Merlin savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence à son armure, mais à ce qui se passerait pendant l'attaque, au moment où il ferait face à Morgane.

- Vous me connaissez, répliqua t-il, tentant de préserver une voix stable et amusée.

- Justement. Je sais à quel point tu te fiches de toi-même, de ta propre santé.

- En parlant de prudence, fit Merlin, ignorant la remarque précédente, je vous retourne l'avertissement, Arthur. Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai sauvé votre royal postérieur ?

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour ! Sérieusement, Merlin... Sois prudent, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Vous aussi.

Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait. Il passa en revue ses compagnons et les soldats et poussa un profond soupir. Dans quelques heures, leur sort serait scellé.

* * *

><p>Ces heures défilèrent comme des secondes. Lorsque la nuit fut complète, le ciel illuminé par les étoiles et une lune discrète, tout le monde enfila son attirail et les feux de camps furent éteints. Les troupes sous le commandement de Rodor se mirent en rang ordonné et suivirent le monarque sur une route donnant accès à l'arrière de la forteresse. Ils s'en remettaient au plan: encercler le château pour prendre leurs occupants, plus particulièrement l'occupante, par surprise. Seul un groupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes resta aux côté d'Arthur qui leur expliqua une dernière fois leur mission: neutraliser les gardes postés aux portes du château et ceux chargés de sonner la cloche d'alarme. Les hommes inclinèrent la tête avec soumission, un air d'une extrême concentration peint sur leur visage, avant de s'engager à leur tour sur le chemin. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus de son champ de vision, Arthur s'approcha de Guenièvre. Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura:<p>

- Faîtes attention à vous.

- N'ayez crainte.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et la regarda s'en aller avec Annis et Mithian en direction de la ville basse. Guenièvre était sereine et gardait la tête haute, tout comme Annis qui ne perdait rien de son stoïcisme et de sa prestance. Mithian, en revanche, bien que silencieuse, se montrait plus angoissée et jetait fréquemment des coups d'œils à Merlin et Arthur. Des cous d'œils qu'aucun des deux hommes ne sut interpréter. Était-ce... de l'inquiétude ? De la peur ? De l'appréhension ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à mettre un mot sur ces regards insistants, regards rendus encore plus mystérieux et insaisissables par le noir profond de ses yeux.

- Bon... c'est bientôt à nous, murmura Arthur à Merlin.

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

Arthur redoutait principalement le moment de son arrivée. Les sorciers chercheraient évidemment à l'attaquer avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il lui faudrait capter leur attention pendant la bataille, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. La violence était un puissant exutoire à la haine et celle-ci rendait sourd et aveugle quiconque la ressentait. Non, ce ne serait pas facile d'obtenir d'eux un minimum d'attention. Son nom, sa réputation, avaient entaché l'homme qu'il était réellement et il ne pouvait défaire cela. Arthur espérait simplement qu'il trouverait un moyen de leur faire baisser les armes. Pour le moment, il attendait aux côtés de Merlin l'heure ultime où son destin et celui de Camelot seraient joué.

Tous les deux patientèrent durant de longues minutes tout en scrutant attentivement ce qui se tramait aux alentours du château, si, de leur poste d'observation, ils arrivaient à distinguer une agitation quelconque ou entendre des bruits, des cris, leur indiquant que la bataille avait commencé. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, une demi-heure de silence et d'angoisse sourde, une demi-heure durant laquelle l'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines, qu'Arthur et Merlin entendirent le signal venant de Léon et Perceval:

- Pour l'amour de Camelot !

Merlin et Arthur s'échangèrent un long regard, leurs prunelles souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance à l'autre, puis s'engagèrent vers le château.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Était-il inutile, à votre avis ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ( j'essaierai de poster un peu plus tôt ) ! :)**


End file.
